To Win His Heart
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: It's said that meeting that special person your heart would feel like flying, your body hot, and your mind race. But.... explain that to the six boys who feel the same way around, one Kikumaru Eiji.
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Because everyone seemed to LOVE my last yaoi story I was randomly inspired to write this!

But please don't think I own any of the characters…..although….

Anyway on with the first chapter! And tell me what ya'll think k?

* * *

"O'chiiiiiibbbbiiiiii!!" Eiji screamed as he ran up behind the tiny prodigy from America. Glomping the boy as he would everyday, however today the glomp seemed to be a bit more…forceful.

"Argh Eiji-senpai what are you doing?!"

"Heh heh I'm hugging my o'chibi!" the red head answered as his lips closed in onto the boy's left cheek seeing this the freshman blushed and tried to turn his head when he felt a change in his senpai.

"Ne o'chibi I need to talk to you, meet me under the tree by the locker room after practice today" Eiji's voice abnormally dark and serious. Gaining an odd look from his o'chibi, unconsciously nodding at his senpai, the red head smiled. When he was called over by Oishi.

"Eiji! Come on we have to practice! Our match with Hyoutei is tomorrow!" the green eyed boy yelled as Eiji yelled back,

"I'm coming Oishi!!" before completely turning to his doubles partner, Eiji gave one last look to the pale forest green eyed boy and ran off. Leaving the tiny tennis player thinking about what his senpai would want from him.

'_I wonder what he wants….why me though? He can ask Oishi-senpai or Fuji-senpai….'_ not getting anywhere with his thoughts running around his head in confusing circles Ryoma decided to ignore it and would wait until after practice.

Soon the practice was over and everyone made their way towards the locker room and towards their respective homes.

"Ne Eiji want to walk home with me?" Fuji's kind voice asked, fully dressed in his school uniform his tennis bag over his left shoulder looking at Eiji as the red head came running up to his best friend, a light flush over his cheeks.

"Ah Mengo Fuji but I have to talk to o'chibi about something but I promise tomorrow I can nya!"

"Alright then, take care" the ever closed eyed tensai smiled at his best friend and walked off, completely hiding his disappointment. As Eiji let out a sigh and turned to Ryoma, who watched from afar under a tree, fully dressed in his uniform his tennis bag on the ground by his feet.

"Mengo o'chibi!" the red head laughed as he ran to the first year, stopping beside the boy the look in his dark indigo eyes serious and real; sending a slight shiver down Ryoma's back.

"It's okay Eiji-senpai, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" closing his eyes let heard the upper classmen slide down the tree trunk until he was sitting on the grass, his own tennis bag on the left of him. Letting his right arm hang over his upright right leg, Eiji let out a sigh, it was now or never no turning back. He asked

"Ne o'chibi have you ever liked anyone?"

"H-ha?" flashing his pale green eyes to his senpai on his left Ryoma looked shocked, why in the world would Kikumaru Eiji ever ask him such a question? Sure they were close but not so close as to talk about stuff like this! Ryoma let his senpai explain himself

"I know it's a weird question but I couldn't go to Oishi about this…he would just tell me that I shouldn't think like this, that it's wrong and not allowed and I didn't know who else to go to" the red head's eyes downcast covered by his red hair not allowing Ryoma to see the real turmoil the upper classmen was dealing with.

"Why not ask Fuji-senpai?"

"EHHHH?? F-Fuji?! N-no way! I-I can't!" waving his hands like a madman automatically Eiji's face flushed red with a deep blush. Seeing this Ryoma put two and two together, it wasn't hard really randomly asking him if he liked anyone and then reacting like this at the prospect of asking Fuji, Ryoma knew why Eiji was so different today. He just needed his proof.

"You like Fuji-senpai don't you, Eiji-senpai"

"W-wah?! N-no I don't o'chibi! That's mean to think that!"

"You don't need to hide it Eiji-senpai I know" looking down right into his red haired upper classmen Ryoma saw embarrassment in those dark indigo eyes but as well as understanding. He sat himself down and sighed

"I know you like Fuji-senpai but what I don't know is what I can do for you"

"Y-you mean you don't think I'm…a freak?"

"Why would I think that Eiji-senpai?"

"I mean I like my best friend…Fuji Shusuke another guy…don't you think I'm a freak like that?"

"No" he didn't. The fact that his senpai liked another guy really didn't mean anything to him, other than hurt him. He understood what it felt like liking another person, another guy for the one person who he liked that way was right here, sitting beside him telling him what he already knew. He knew the redhead liked the honey colored haired boy, simply by the way he acted around the tensai, his smiles seemed brighter, his acrobatics seemed sharper, his voice cheery, and his whole being seemed to be shining. It was just hard to watch it all and act like he didn't care.

"Do you like someone o'chibi?" he asked again finally getting an answer.

"Yeah"

"Who?"

"I'm not saying senpai" looking at the empty courts in front of them, Ryoma refused to look at the older boy, blowing a raspberry at his kouhai Eiji just sat back and smiled

"Fine! But you know what o'chibi? you don't have to do anything for me, I think you've already done it" all Eiji really wanted was someone to pour his heart out and not get rejected; he just wanted someone to understand him, opening his eyes to look at the tiny prodigy he smiled, it looks like he was right to go to his kouhai.

Watching his senpai from the corner of his eye Ryoma saw a smile on the red heads face his eyes closed with a peaceful look on, he allowed himself to smile as well. Letting his pale green eyes stare back at the courts he knew deep down against his own feelings that appeared for the acrobatic not long ago, he would have to learn to like his senpai from afar just as he always had, as his kouhai. That would be enough for now, right?

* * *

"Ahh telling o'chibi was the right thing to do!" Eiji beamed at himself as he dried his wet hair, closing the door to his room he laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, it wasn't long ago when Eiji felt this way towards his best friend. Whenever they were alone he felt something different, something pulling him towards the tensai in a way he never felt before.

At first he thought it was just a stomach ache or something that would past soon, but as time pasted Eiji found that the feeling didn't disappear but get bigger. And before he knew it, Eiji wanted to be closer to Fuji on the courts, in school, out side of it and everything. He had fallen in love with Fuji Shusuke and now he didn't have to go crazy with the thoughts and wantings that quelled within him, he had finally let someone know.

Telling someone who finally understood him let Eiji think things clearly. He knew what he wanted what he needed, telling o'chibi was one thing but telling Fuji himself about his feelings was something COMPLETELY different.

"Damn it! I've taken the first step but now I'm stuck again!" hiding his eyes behind his hands Eiji groaned. Where was he going now?

Ryoma sat in the bath tub thinking of the red headed senpai, it wasn't long ago when the tiny prodigy fell for the older boy. After all with the boy glomping him randomly, dragging him everywhere, holding onto constantly, talking to him like a child one would think it would get annoying but oddly for Ryoma; it only made him like the boy all the more. He liked being glomped, liked being dragged by the hand, held onto, and talked to like a friend even if he was treated like a child if it came from Eiji-senpai then it didn't mater to him. His heart was already his.

Ryoma let out a sigh "I'm a goner…damn it!"

* * *

"Alright everyone, today we fight Hyoutei and we will win!" Tezuka sounded firm as the team grouped around him, waiting for the last person to arrive. Eiji looked around for his doubles partner not wanting to show his nervousness, until he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder,

"Go look for him Eiji I'll make sure we don't start without either of you" Fuji smiled encouragingly knowing what his best friend was feeling, knowing how hard the red head was trying to hide it.

Looking into Fuji's light azure eyes Eiji smiled, only Fuji could understand him this well; only one of the many reasons why he loved him. "Thank you Fuji!" clasping the tensai's hand in a high five, his hand lingering a moment longer Eiji pulled away and ran to find his partner. Not seeing the older boy's wide eyes staring as his back got smaller in the distance.

'_Oishi! Where are you?! The sign in ceremony is about to start!' _running like a chicken without a head Eiji watched everywhere he was running except the road in front of him. Finally crashing into someone and falling onto them in the end with his arms blocking the person's arms by their side, entangling his legs with theirs Eiji forced his eyes open to look at the person he fell onto.

"Owww I'm sorry! I wasn't wat-…" dark indigo clashed with light honey dew, as a glimmer of a silver necklace gleamed in Eiji's sight.

"N-no I'm sorry" the person under him apologized as he blushed under the cat like gaze of Eiji.

"No it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going" the red head smiled nervously making the person under him flush, until it finally occurred to Eiji that he was still on the person in an awkward position. Blushing furiously his whole face aflame Eiji quickly got up and helped the person he fell on up as well.

"Ah umm sorry again!"

"N-no it was my fault again" the person smiled as they scratched the back of their head

"My name is Kikumaru Eiji! What's yours?" holding out his hand to shake and hopefully start this whole mess from the beginning, the other person held out their hand and smiled

"Ootori Choutarou pleased to meet you!" seeing the silver haired boy smile brightly Eiji couldn't help but feel really happy, until he finally saw the boy's clothes Eiji let out a gasp

"W-what's wrong Kikumaru-san?"

"Y-you're from Hyoutei?!" pointing at his jersey Choutarou simply nodded as he looked at the red heads clothes did he finally see why the older boy gasped

"You're from Seigaku! Our next opponent!"

"Yeah! Are you playing doubles?" Eiji blurted out not knowing why he suddenly didn't want to hear the response

"Yes, doubles 1 with my senpai" Choutarou answered not knowing himself why he answered wholeheartedly, but something about the Seigaku regular just made the boy want to comfort him. And seeing the older boy suddenly smile Choutarou couldn't help but feel his heart leap

"Hoi! I'm on doubles 2! That means we don't have to fight against each other nya!" Eiji exclaimed happily

"Hah I'm glad then!" Choutarou smiled, not knowing why he was smiling or why he didn't want to match up against the red head. It wasn't because he was afraid of him he knew the older boy was skilled simply being a Seigaku regular but something within the silver haired boy, just didn't want to fight the guy. Even if he was the opponent.

"Yup! I-" suddenly Eiji's phone rang, taking it out of his jersey pocket he opened it up "Hello? Ah Fuji! What's up? Eh?! A-alright I'll be there soon!" hanging up Choutarou asked

"What's wrong Kikumaru-san?"

"Ah nothing Choutarou-chan! I got to go! Bye nya!" waving back Eiji ran off to his team leaving the silver haired second year to watch his back. Feeling a blush along his cheeks he whispered to no one but himself "Choutarou-chan…" feeling his heart leap and a bit giddy the boy smiled and walked back to his own team, completely forgetting to get his senpai the drink he asked for.

* * *

Me- soooo how do ya'll like it so far?

Is it bad? Good? Better? Worse? Completely out of it?!

I need to know! Soooo please tell me in a review k?

I'll be waiting! Nya! And don't worry this IS a Fuji Eiji fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah! I knew ya'll would love this idea as much as me!

Thank you all so much!

You're really the best!

btw I said I would up-date on my b-day...but I thought it would be too much trouble so I up-dated (once again) ahead of schedule yay!

* * *

Making his way to his team Choutarou couldn't stop thinking of the Seigaku regular that made him feel so different. What he was feeling wasn't normal he knew that, his heart raced, his blood hot, his brain running around itself and he couldn't get the red head out!

"Oi Choutarou where's my drink?" his senpai asked once he caught the silver haired boy,

"Ah Shishido-san sorry I forgot" scratching his head, he couldn't tell them he bumped into the enemy. They would definitely make him leave the regulars when a sudden brush of red caught the corner of his eye Choutarou looked across the courts to see that Eiji was taking off his jacket. Watching the older boy take off his jacket Choutarou couldn't take his eyes away. The way the red heads muscles flexed, his shirt fly up, the eager smile on his face, the silver haired boy let out a whisper "Choutarou-chan…"

"What did you say Choutarou?"

"H-ha? Oh uh nothing Shishido-san!" turning his head the other way the second year blushed deep red, not knowing why he couldn't stop himself from staring, when he let his honey dew eyes glance over to the red head, shocked to see the boy was staring straight at him; smiling. He smiled back, making sure that his teammates didn't see as their own doubles 2 pair went onto the courts.

'_Kikumaru-san_' Choutarou couldn't help but silently hope that the red head would win. His eyes widening at the thought '_wha-what am I thinking?! This is our chance to get to Nationals and I'm hoping that we lose?! H-have I gone crazy!'_ shaking his head Choutarou watched the game start and wouldn't allow himself to worry about the Seigaku regular. No matter how much he wanted too.

Even if it meant seeing the Golden pair fight with themselves on the courts and watch as their own tensai use an attack that was all too familiar with them.

"H-Higuma Otoshi?! But how?!" Eiji turned his eyes to Fuji just to see the tensai as shocked as he was, letting his eyes clash with the older boy for a moment before setting them onto his opponent; who was smiling like a madman with a secret.

Fuji watched his best friend as well as his kouhai Momo fight against a match that seemed to be unbeatable at 4-0. It was unlike Eiji to be like this, but having to partner up with Momo suddenly because Oishi was in the hospital, what could he do? Fuji silently prayed that Eiji would make it through not just for Oishi or for the team but for himself as well, it was about time for the red head to show that he had grown up.

"Eiji!" Fuji called out the younger boy looked at him, he smiled "show them!" he mouthed and instantly Eiji nodded brightly pulling out his weapon, letting himself play from the baselines as Momo attacked at the net, taking the Hyoutei pair by surprise and in the end winning at 6-4.

"W-we did it! Yatta! Momo we did it!"

"We won senpai! We won!!" jumping up and down like children at a candy store the double beamed as they danced around each other the crowd screaming Seigaku. Eiji looked over at Fuji the tensai's eyes open and beaming as he smiling at him, causing a blush to form on the red head's cheeks

"Ne Eiji-senpai are you alright? Your face is red"

"Hoi? Ah no it's okay Momo-chi!" grinning the two walked towards the team as they saw Oishi waving at them from the bleachers, Choutarou let a tiny smile fall across his face at the happiness the red head was emitting. Until his senpai called him out to courts; it was their turn and they needed to win.

"You two did great!" Oishi high fived Eiji and then Momo as the three let their thoughts be heard about the game. When Eiji glomped onto the tiny prodigy before he could make his escape,

"O'chibi did you see! We won!"

"I saw Eiji-senpai! Ugh you're so heavy!" grimacing as the team laughed until the coach called for the second doubles pair to come out, the group watched as Inui-Kaidoh pair met with Shishido-Ootori pair. Eiji let go of the freshman and walked up to the tiny fence watching the silver haired boy, in anticipation as Ryoma watched his senpai's back.

He knew rooting for the opponent was bad and mean to his team but Eiji couldn't help but hope that Choutarou would play his best. After all they had become friends before they were enemies, that had to count for something right?

'_Wait what am I thinking? Choutarou-chan is the enemy ether way! No he…._mou!" clenching his fists on the fence, the third year felt a hand on his meeting with light blue.

"Are you alright Eiji, do you need to sit down?"

"N-no Fujiko I'm okay! Thanks for worrying though!" smiling he squeezed his best friends hand for a moment before pulling loose turning his eyes to the match. Missing Fuji's eyes meet with Ryoma's for a second longer and both their eyes meeting behind Eiji's back, seeing that Fuji knew something was up and knew that Ryoma knew what it was. They would have to talk after the match.

* * *

"What is it Fuji-senpai, Kawamura-senpai's match is about to start"watching a doubles game of Inui-Kaidoh and Kikumaru-Momo Ryoma was getting anxious; and not really wanting to talk to Fuji-senpai partly knowing what the tensai might want to say. He knew the tensai knew something that he shouldn't and he was going to make him talk.

"Echizen you've seen the change in Eiji haven't you?" he demanded more than ask, Ryoma pulled his hat closer to his eyes as he answered through his teeth

"Yes"

"What did he tell you?"

"I'm sorry Fuji-senpai but what makes you think he told me anything" he responded arrogantly

"Because you're the one who looks at Eiji like you know something that no one else knows" the tensai smirked, the sadist in him out in the open; sending a shiver down the freshman's spine.

'_Damn it_' gritting his teeth Ryoma knew he could not only ignore a senpai but a sadist genius of an upper classmen. "Why are you asking me Fuji-senpai? Why not ask Eiji-senpai himself?" his voice abnormally thick with hate.

Fuji catching it automatically with a raise of his perfect eyebrow "because I know I can make you talk Echizen"

Not knowing what to do, and really not wanting to break the trust between him and the red haired senpai Ryoma remained silent. Unknowing that his silence was all the proof Fuji needed to prove his thoughts.

"Eiji likes me doesn't he?" seeing the freshman stiffen instantly Fuji knew he was right,

"And you like him don't you Echizen?" he knew he was being mean and that normally he would never act this way but, he needed to know what his best friend was really going through and knowing to follow his gut feeling Fuji had to ask the next best person about Eiji, knowing that for some reason this was his fault.

"You really are a tensai Fuji-senpai" Ryoma said through his gritted teeth, knowing that he was out of place to be threatening his senpai but for some reason Ryoma didn't want to lose. He was an arrogant person who loved to crush his opponents so winning his red headed senpai's heart was something he wouldn't lose. He refused to. Letting his pale forest green eyes pierce light azure, as the older boy slowly walked past him serious and dark.

"I will not lose Eiji to anyone"

"Then we'll see who the first one to get his heart is, Fuji-_senpai_" at the ok with their backs facing each other both the Seigaku regulars smirked, there was no way they would lose to the other.

* * *

"It was a good game everyone!" Tezuka said as the team smiled gathering around their freshman for winning the game for them.

"Yay! O'chibi! You won! We won!" glomping onto his kouhai as Ryoma grunted trying to hide his smile under his hat, the referee called them out to congratulate them on a game well done. Each member shaking hands with each other as they said their goodbyes and well wishes, as Eiji made his way towards a silver haired boy.

"That was a really powerful serve Choutarou-chan! But not good enough!" grinning he stuck his tongue out jokingly as the second year smiled at the childness the older boy was showing

"Maybe next time Kikumaru-san" holding out his hand Eiji took it wholeheartedly both smiling at the friendship they created by accident.

"See you soon then Choutarou-chan!" petting the silver haired boy affectionately, ignoring the fact the kid was a head taller, it still made the second year blush,

"A-ah y-you too Kikumaru-san"

"Call me Eiji! Kikumaru-san sounds too old!" Eiji whined making the boy laugh, but nod none the less

"A-alright Eiji-san"

"Much better!" smiling the red head gave one last pat before running off with his team, not knowing Choutarou was watching his movements entirely.

"Eiji I see you've made a new friend" Fuji stated as he waited for the red head to catch up, seeing the younger boy's face bright with a smile.

"Yup! Are you angry?" sticking his tongue out at his best friend a flush at the tip of his ears, Fuji only smiled kindly as ever

"I could never be angry at you Eijiii" playing the last ji teasingly finding that the flush on Eiji's ears grow towards his cheeks was all too cute,

"A-ah heh heh" with his heart racing Eiji tried to calm himself by looking at the group ahead but none the less ecstatic as he let a smile fly across his face.

"You're too cute Eiji"

"H-ha?" stopping in mid-step looking to his right to see if he hadn't heard wrong, Fuji's eyes open and serious "w-what did you say Fuji?"

"I said you were too cute Eiji" patting the red head affectingly on the head just as the very boy did the silver haired boy from Hyoutei. Causing the younger third year to blush all the more,

"Y-you really mean that Fujiko?"

"Of course" closing his eyes smiling he walked off with the rest of the team leaving the dark blue eyed boy to watch his back in wonder.

* * *

Fuji smiled at himself as he sat at his desk, already finished with his homework and just sitting there thinking of today. Hours ago he had finally found out what he was always thinking of, Kikumaru Eiji his best friend did in fact like him more than just friends, and Fuji couldn't be more happy.

It was a while ago before he felt something for the younger boy but when it finally made itself present and Fuji found that he wanted to be with the red head more than usual, he knew….he had fallen in love with Eiji.

At first it had him scared at the thought that he could in fact have feelings like that towards another person outside of his family, much less another boy who happened to be his best friend. But by watching Eiji day by day, Fuji realized that it didn't matter Eiji wasn't the kind of guy to completely push him out of his life if he found out, yes he would be confused and hurt that he didn't tell him sooner but never would Eiji push him out.

Fuji smiled at the blushes he saw the red head would get near him, the smiles and the jumps in his step, opening his eyes to look out the window Fuji lightly blushed as he thought that if all went well he and Eiji could probably be a couple soon.

That is if a certain freshman prodigy from America and maybe a silver haired second year from Hyoutei didn't get in his way. Although at the time he didn't know what Eiji was feeling he saw the looks the second year gave the red head as he was battling, the smiles, the nicknames everything and knew that the second year wasn't just acting polite.

Letting out a sigh the genius smiled against himself "looks like things are going to get interesting, ne Eiji?" no matter how many people would get in his way, Fuji Shusuke would get what he wanted; he would win Eiji's heart and put the rest in their place. He would make sure to make Eiji want him wholly and fully, and let the others know that what is his **no one** was allowed. However Fuji couldn't get the feeling out of his gut that something was going to happen, and it would bring nothing but more trouble to him and Eiji.

* * *

Me- sooo how was it?!

Hahah I sort of skipped the games and stuff and faked some drama! Hahha

Please read and review! K?

Nya!


	3. Chapter 3

Awww you all love this story so much!

Thank you! TT.TT

I'm crying at all the love!!

Btw I'm going by the anime of Prince of Tennis not the manga, if any of ya'll didn't know….

* * *

"Ahh damn it!" looking around his dark indigo eyes searched for something that looked familiar only to clench his fists at the fact that…He. Was. Lost.

A week had pasted since the match with Hyoutei and in that time Tezuka left to Germany to heal his shoulder, and their tennis club trained like crazy to win for their buchou. However that still didn't change the fact that Eiji was a sleepyhead.

"Noooo! Where the hell am I?!" holding his head Eiji panicked, it was close to the sign in ceremony for Seigaku and Jyousei Shounan, their next opponent and Eiji was lost beyond all hope. "Mou…why didn't I come with Fujiko?! Or Oishi! Or even o'chibi and Momo-chi! I had to sleep in and not pay attention to the directions!" Eiji fell to the ground dramatically as his face pouted and tears welled when he heard someone coming from behind him,

"Are you alright?" turning around Eiji's dark indigo met with tinted lilac slightly brushing his nose with the other persons nose, causing the person to pull back and fall over with a deep blush on their cheeks.

"Ah I'm sorry!" Eiji reached over clumsily falling onto the person, sitting in between their legs.

"Ah umm"

"I-I'm so sorry!" blushing brightly Eiji got up holding out his hand to the person he fell onto again. '_Damn it how many times am I going to fall on another person!_' mentally kicking himself in the butt Eiji turned to the person to apologize once again when the person just cut him off

"It's alright really, it was an accident"

"Ah but I still want to say sorry!"

"It's alright" giving Eiji a half smile, Eiji returned it fully with a hand in introduction

"My name is Kikumaru Eiji! What's yours?"

"Kajimoto Takahisa pleased to meet you" the lilac eyed boy shook the red head's hands when he noticed the calluses and the uniform the boy was wearing "I'm guessing you play tennis on the Seigaku regulars, yes?"

"Ah how did you know?"

Laughing at the shocked face of Eiji Kajimoto replied "you're clothes and calloused hands said it all"

"Ah haha right! Mengo!" holding his own hands rubbing them embarrassed, he practiced night and day in isolation many times before to keep his acrobatics in perfect form, but Eiji never did like it when his hard work would be found out simply by how calloused his hands were. However suddenly the honey brown haired boy took the red heads hands from their entangled state and rubbed them as if warming them up from impossible frost bite during the middle of spring, making Eiji ferociously blush.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" trying to pull his hands away as Kajimoto kept them in his grip,

"If you rub your hands together they get rib of the calluses and the redness" explaining his odd reasons

"Yeah but you don't have to!" once again trying to pull his hands away from the odd guy, Eiji knew he was blushing hard and didn't want the other guy to see, but no matter how hard he pulled away the honey brown haired boy wouldn't let go. Gently Kajimoto massaged Eiji's hands rubbing his own hands against the palms, the wrists and back hand making sure that the redness was slowly going away. Only rarely did he look up to see why the red head was so quiet, only to see the regular was looking else where and a pink blush tinting his face mixing well with his red hair, Kajimoto blushed as well and looked down back at their hands. He didn't know why he was even doing this or why he was continuing as if it were his job to make sure the boy's hands were soft and perfect just like his face. It was an impulse, from out of nowhere the honey brown haired boy just grabbed the red heads hands and wouldn't let go.

But a part of him didn't really want to let go…'_wait what am I thinking?! This is crazy! I-…_' shaking his head Kajimoto looked up from their hands and met with dark indigo for a moment, both their eyes frozen in place staring at each other dark indigo on tinted lilac. Brushes of cherry red whisking around like honey brown.

"Sorry I'm done" letting go of his hands Kajimoto blushed as he picked up his tennis bag and walk off when Eiji grabbed his arm

"Wait!" turning around Eiji didn't know why he said that, he didn't know why he didn't want to guy to leave him, but Eiji knew he didn't want the boy to go…not yet. "Umm you see I'm…sort of lost and" not needing to finish his sentence Kajimoto smiled

"You can follow me, I have a feeling we're going to the same place"

"Really?" he saw the tennis bag but thought nothing of it until the honey brown haired boy answered

"I'm the captain from Jyousei Shounan, your next opponent Seigaku regular-san" the third year teased as the two tennis players walked side by side

"Eiji!" the red head randomly resounded, causing the Jyousei player to look at him in question

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Eiji, I'm not just a Seigaku regular captain from Jyousei Shounan-san" Eiji teased back sticking his tongue out playfully

"Then Eiji-kun"

"Much better! Takahisa-chan!"

"C-chan?!" blushing he had never been called chan before,

"Yup! Your new name is Takahisa-chan!" patting the boy's right shoulder Eiji grinned, how is it that by the most random times each time he bumps into a person they are his enemy but before he realizes even that he becomes friends with them? Eiji pondered this for a while before giving up, finding no answer come to him. Of course what did it matter? He had made two new friends in two new people! Wasn't that good enough.

* * *

On the way to the gate to the courts and sign in tables, Kajimoto and Eiji found that they had a lot in common. Both liked tennis, play video games, listen to the Chocolates, and practice and train to be as flexible as they could be for every match.

"Hah I love their fifth song in their second single! Umm what was it called?"

"Love me?"

"Yeah! That one!" beaming at the honey brown haired boy as Eiji used his arms to explain how much he loved that song and acted out every word, causing the Jyousei captain to laugh.

"You're really something else Eiji-kun"

"Thank you! I take pride in that fact!" sticking out his chest and putting his hands on his waist he stood like a hero making the captain laugh all the more,

"I've never laughed this much before!"

"Really? What have you been doing with your life?!" Eiji looked shocked, how could anyone not laugh so much in life?

"I've never really had much to laugh at" Kajimoto answered truthfully as the gates of the courts were starting to appear over the horizon.

"Hmm then you and me have to hang out some time and then I'll show you how to laugh at everything!"

"Hang out?"

"Yeah! I know we're rival schools but after we're not! We're friends right?" bringing his hands from behind his head Eiji looked to his left at Kajimoto who stared at him deep in thought. '_Crap I didn't say something stupid did I?_' "Takahisa-chan?" waving a hand in front of the taller boys face waking him up from his daze

"Are you alright Takahisa-chan?"

"I'm fine Eiji-kun…I think I'd like to hang out with you someday"

"Really?!" standing up right a smile bright along Eiji's face, he saw the head taller boy smile down at him and nodded his head, his honey brown hair waving as they curled and wisped.

"Yay! Then it's a promise! My good friend!" taking Kajimoto's pinky and intertwining them in a promise Eiji reached for his cell phone but then remembered it was dead, until Kajimoto took his out

"Looks like I'll have to ask your number" smiling at the flushed smaller boy in front of him Kajimoto couldn't help but feel really happy. He was beaming, shining and couldn't remember he had ever felt this way before, being with the red head made him feel different than he usually was. He wasn't quiet, cold, stoic or to himself, he had opened up to the red head like he never had with anyone else. It was like something about the dark blue eyed boy made him want to let himself out, to be himself, free from everything, free from everyone and just laugh at the world. Laugh with Eiji beside him.

"Alright done!" closing his new friends cell phone Eiji looked up at Kajimoto saying he couldn't wait until they could talk more about their similarities before running off to his waiting team. The head taller boy smiled looking at his phone in joy before putting it back into his pocket and walk off to his own team. He couldn't wait ether.

* * *

"Eiji where were you?!" Oishi the mother hen of the team yelled at his doubles partner as Eiji bowed over and over again saying how sorry he was.

"Mengo Mengo Oishi! Everyone! But I…got lost and"

"Lost? How in the world could you have gotten lost Eiji? We were worried sick!" the green eyed boy pounded the red head with questions riding on his already huge guilt until Fuji stepped in

"It's alright Oishi, Eiji's here now and safe isn't that for the best?" smiling with his eyes closed Oishi let out a sigh

"Alright, but next time Eiji call us!"

"I wanted to but my phone was dead"

"Then you'll remember to recharge it the night before, from now on right Eiji?" Fuji asked back looking hard at the sulking red head, as he nodded. The team separated as they prepared for the upcoming matches starting off with doubles 2 Inui-Momoshiro pair. Eiji looked as Fuji stood by the large fence by the courts, his back towards him,

"You're angry at me aren't you Fujiko?"

"…" flinching as if he had been struck Eiji knew if the tensai refused to talk he was angry, and if he didn't even look at him then he was even angrier.

"I'm sorry Fuji! Please forgive me! I-I didn't mean for this to happen! Please look at me!" bowing Eiji kept his eyes closed, hoping with all his heart that the tensai wouldn't be angry at him, to give him a second chance. He didn't want his best friend being angry at him anymore than falling out of the regulars and not being talked to or looked at, being ignored all together by the light haired boy was killing Eiji inside.

"You have no idea how worried I was Eiji" looking up to see the tensai's back still facing him Eiji responded

"I didn't mean to make you worry Fujiko-chan"

"I know that Eiji but I can't help it" turning to face the younger boy in a profile look seeing those light azure eyes staring him down to his core, Eiji walked towards the older boy's right side placing a hand on his sleeve like a lost child,

"I'm sorry Fuji…please forgive me" his eyes pleading, he didn't want them to be like this, Eiji wanted Fuji to trust him again to look at him and talk to him without the sadness and worry. He loved the tensai too much for him to be in any sort of pain, especially if he was the cause.

Opening his eyes fully to look right into Eiji's own blue orbs, Fuji placed his left hand on Eiji's outer palm squeezing it reassuringly,

"Promise me you'll not do something like this again, you'll make sure your phone is recharged, you'll make extra plans to come with someone so you won't be alone and you'll make sure to get up so you won't be late, right Eiji!"

"I promise! You can count on me Fujiko!" grinning the red head glomped onto the honey haired genius ignoring the blush on his face, he was much too happy to care, Fuji wasn't angry at him anymore and he was sure to keep it that way.

Both too engrossed at the hug, Eiji and Fuji failed to realize a pair of pale forest green and tinted lilac eyes staring them down.

* * *

Me- hahah now Kajimoto is falling for Eiji!

Yay! I just had to put him in! he was TOO HOT NOT TO! Right?

But anyway sorry if Eiji or Fuji or any other character is a bit OOC…please tell me and I'll try my best to fix it!

Again please read and review your thoughts and love!

Nya!


	4. Chapter 4

Goodness! I knew this was a popular story but who knew it would grow so much! Hahah and the real drama hasn't even started!

Ooooo! But that's all I'm going to say for now!

* * *

Sadly however not being able to prove Seigaku's power Inui-Momoshiro pair would have beaten Jyousei's twin pair of Kouhei-Youhei at 5-4 had Momo looked before drinking Inui's 'special drink'.

Forcing Eiji and Oishi to show them how real doubles play.

"Do your best Oishi, Eiji!" Kawamura encouraged as Eiji grinned

"Of course Taka-san! I want that all-you-can eat buffet you promised!" Eiji flexed as Oishi sighed at the childish behavior of his partner, the rest of the team laughed at their friend and senpai. Glancing over the courts to see his new friend Eiji made it look like he was grinning at the opponent when really he was grinning at one person only. Catching this Kajimoto made sure that no one was looking at him before returning the smile.

However someone did catch it, two people to be exact. Ryoma and Fuji squinted their eyes in annoyance.

'_Damn it…not only is Fuji-senpai my rival but that guy too?! Tch'_ looking at the red head ready himself at the net setting the game to start, Ryoma refused to let go. '_I'm not losing…not to anyone!'_ Eiji-senpai wasn't just another upper classmen, nor was he a passing crush Ryoma knew these feelings were stronger and growing. It might be bit weird to like your senpai in the way that Ryoma liked Eiji but what did it matter what anyone thought? He could careless. After all if it wasn't tennis or Eiji he didn't care. He was his kouhai! His o'chibi and he'd be damned to let anyone take his place.

'_Another problem….just what I need'_ Fuji thought in frustration as he watched his best friend match up against that monster of a middle schooler and that tiny person that was smaller than Echizen. He watched his movements as well as keep an eyes out for the captain of Jyousei his supposed opponent for the day, a smirk found it's way to Fuji's lips as he felt he couldn't wait to match up against the boy. He would show that captain not to mess with what's his.

'_I'm just being paranoid….Eiji-kun isn't…it's not like that…I do not feel that way towards him!...I'm sure of it…'_ Kajimoto thought as he watched his team fight against Seigaku's Golden pair, his tinted lilac eyes watching Eiji's movements perfectly, with his hands in his pockets his right hand wrapped around his cell phone unconsciously. There was no way that he was beginning to feel anything towards the red head….there was no way in hell! They just met today, so what if they almost…kissed, so what if Eiji fell onto him in an awkward position, so what if they had a lot in common and became good friends almost instantly, that didn't matter to him. It shouldn't matter to him how his heart clenched when Eiji missed a ball, or how scared he looked when his partner Oishi had to rest because of his wrist, it shouldn't matter to him how much his body wanted to go out and hold the red head's hand in comfort, to tell him everything's going to be okay and not to worry, it shouldn't matter to him how he wanted to go to that light haired boy and tiny hat wearing regular and beat the devil out of them for looking at his Eiji in a way he knew all too well.

'_Wait! Did I just call Eiji-kun…mine?!'_ blushing the captain of Jyousei Shounan broke his view from the match and turned towards the floor gaining a few odd looks from his team. He ignored them as he took one last look at Eiji before leaving to go take a breath of fresh air.

* * *

Upon returning Kajimoto realized that Seigaku had won, at 6-5.

"Ah buchou you're back" Kouhei said

"Ah so Wakato is up?"

"Yeah, heh things are going to get interesting!" Youhei sounded as the twins laughed at Seigaku's untold fate. Kajimoto looked over to the Seigaku players seeing both the Golden pair with a smile on their faces, the captain smiled as well.

Soon singles 3 started and finished along with shocking results as Kaidoh overcame not only a tennis problem but a self problem.

"Wah! O'chibi! We won again!!" Eiji exclaimed as he held onto his kouhai smiling brightly as Ryoma grunted beneath the red head's death hold.

"Eiji-senpai are you going to hold me every time we win?"

"Of course nya!"

"Great" making sure his voice was thick with sarcasm Eiji held on tighter

"Aww o'chibi don't worry! Once we win I'll glomp you harder when we're at Takahisa-chan's restaurant!"

"Takahisa-chan?" opening his eyes in a flash Eiji met with confused looks from everyone

"Ah I mean Taka-san! Hahah sorry!" scratching the back of his head Eiji let go of Ryoma and went over to talk to the freshman, as the team stared oddly.

Eiji let out a sigh '_how stupid can I be?! I almost let everyone know I befriended the captain of Jyousei! Mou! Never again! I have to watch out what I say from now on!'_ glaring at nothing in particularly Eiji was lost in his thoughts when he heard a cry,

"Kikumaru-senpai! You're hurt us!!" looking down and seeing that his head lock on the freshmen was turning their faces blue Eiji let go and apologized a thousand times over. They quickly for gave him as singles 2 was about to begin, seeing his kouhai going onto the courts Eiji ran over to Fuji and yelled out

"Good luck o'chibi!! You can do it!" gaining another wave of odd looks from the rest of their school and Jyousei; a light chuckle from Fuji and a well hidden blush under a white hat.

"What the hell? What an idiot" Kouhei reprimanded as his twin agreed both missing their buchou's tiny smile and light chuckle.

'_He really is something else, that Eiji-kun'_ and so the match began. Only to be stopped mid game when their player readied himself for his forbidden attack.

"Stop it! Shinjou-kun! I forbid you to perform that move!" their coach yelled standing upright her cranberry hair following with her stiffened body.

"No way is that guy really so powerful that Shinjou needs to finish him off!" Youhei exclaimed as murmurs came from all around,

"Ne Fuji what is that move?" Eiji asked slightly worried for his kouhai, seeing Kajimoto's look of shock and fear from where he stood

"I'm not sure" the tensai answered as Inui interrupted

"It's a special move that was forbidden by their new coach, because it harmed the opponent" writing in his green notebook

"It harms the opponent? How?" Kawamura asked anxiously, only to be answered with an I'm not sure, but we'll see statement as the towering third year went against his coach's words and attacked the tennis prodigy head on.

Aiming right at his face,

"Ah o'chibi!" Eiji screamed holding onto the medal fence as the Seigaku regulars let out gasps as a red mark appeared on the prodigy's face. However Ryoma showed no fear, instead attacked the older boy as if nothing happened.

Eiji couldn't believe it, here was his little o'chibi battling it out against one of his good friend's friend and Kajimoto wasn't doing anything to stop it!

'_He's the captain! Why isn't he telling that Shinjou guy to stop!'_ thought Eiji clenching his fists at the lilac eyed boy he befriended, his orbs clashing with the older boy at first only seeing how much he hated the guy for not stopping his teammate until he saw sorrow in them; and Eiji knew, he couldn't stop the other boy because he wouldn't listen…even if he was the captain. Turning his eyes to the match Eiji watched as before he knew it he was fearing over nothing and Ryoma was pushing back, in his own way. Before long Seigaku won at 6-4, bringing them to the next round and closer to Nationals!

As everyone held onto their freshman they shook hands with the Jyousei players,

"Ne Takahisa-chan umm mengo…"

"Why are you apologizing Eiji-kun?"

"For a moment I was angry at you for not stopping your teammate from using that attack on o'chibi.."

"…It's alright Eiji-kun I'm sorry for not having enough control over my team" Kajimoto smiled as Eiji pouted, his cheeks puffed and lips lopsided making the honey brown haired boy laugh

"What's so funny Takahisa-chan!"

"Nothing Eiji-kun, good luck at Nationals and I hope to see you again" holding out his hand in a friendly shake Eiji took it with a smile

"Um! Don't forget we have to hang out someday! I'll show you my super great collection of The Chocolates!" Eiji beamed as Kajimoto yet again broke a smile and nodded,

"I'll be sure to call!" waving Eiji turned to his team as they headed home.

* * *

That night the Seigaku tennis club partied the night away at Kawamura's sushi restaurant. Everyone laughing at the misfortune of Momo and Inui as they sat through their tears eating a year supply of wasabi.

"Ahh that sounds so nice" Fuji exclaimed as Eiji poked the boy in the side, causing the tensai to jump in surprise

"Hahah I got you Fuji! Haha I win!" holding his sides Eiji couched on the sushi in his mouth as Fuji quickly got up and helped the goof of a teenager by patting his back and reprimanding him.

"Now what have we learned from laughing with food in our mouth, Eiji?"

"Ah mengo mengo!" holding his heart as the couching subsided feeling Fuji's hand keep its position on his back for a moment longer, finding that he liked the warm it brought the red head blushed and looked down at his food making Fuji look at him.

"Are you alright Eiji?"

"Hoi? Ah I'm okay! Haha"

"Eiji-senpai I'm going to take your food" Ryoma came over escaping Momo and Kaidoh's usual fight and Inui's threats of his 'special drinks', taking a piece of sushi from his red haired senpai's plate before Eiji reacted

"Ah o'chibi! That's mine!" without his chopsticks Eiji took the piece that was his from the freshman's own chopsticks and placed it sloppy into his mouth, grinning like a bob cat. Not seeing the blush aligning Fuji and Ryoma's cheeks as they looked away from the oblivious boy grinning at his food.

"Fuji, o'chibi what's wrong? You two are so quiet" seeing his best friend and kouhai silent and red he wondered if they were sick or coming down with something.

"Nothings wrong Eiji, now what did I say? No talking or laughing with your mouth full" the tensai scolded the flushed boy, scratching the back of his head

"Ah right right mengo!" catching sight that the tiny prodigy was making his way back to his table Eiji asked out "Ne o'chibi why not sit with us?"

"Are you sure Eiji-senpai?"

"Of course! Ne Fuji?"

"Of course he can" too happy at the fact that his o'chibi was going to sit with them Eiji didn't catch the fine line of venom in Fuji's voice, normally a beyond easy task had the red head paid any attention. Not seeing his face Ryoma let out a smirk at the feeble attempt of Fuji trying to stop him, he got his plate and sat beside Eiji as Fuji sat in front of the red head at the far end of the tables away from the rest of the team, both glaring at each other as Eiji all too happily remained oblivious to all of it and took his time in stealing his friends food from under their very noses.

* * *

Letting out a sigh Eiji grinned, so far things between him and Fuji were going really well. They were getting perfectly together, Fuji wasn't angry at him anymore and Eiji made sure not to make the tensai angry at him for any reason. Everything seemed to be perfect! And to add to the happy facts of his life he had met with two different people and became friends with them.

"Heh heh Choutarou-chan and Takahisa-chan!" smiling at the similarities he and the Jyousei captain had and the quick connection he had with the silver haired boy Eiji couldn't help but feel giddy. It was like after he told Ryoma about his quelled feelings, after keeping them bottled up inside him for so long to finally let them out, life was just to good to be true!

However if the red head let his mind think too much he would think back to his feelings towards his best friend and if he should finally tell the genius and be done with it.

"No! I can't Fuji….Fuji would never look at me the same way again!" fearing that he would loose what he had with the blue eyed angel Eiji refused to even think about that possibility and thought about his new friends. Laying on his bed like a sloth, his large pajama shirt falling over his left shoulder showing his light skin he remembered their next opponent.

"Rokkaku Chu from Chiba!" knowing how perfectly tanned the people from Chiba were Eiji pouted, "I want to be tanned too!" shaking like a rattled baby Eiji sighed as his mother yelled at him lights out. Sticking out his tongue at the door Eiji yelled back and got into bed letting the day's memories past through his head until one last thought came to mind before he faded to darkness.

'_Fuji and o'chibi were sure acting weird at the restaurant today…I wonder why…'_

* * *

Me- yes! And so chapter 4 is done! But what awaits Eiji now that Rokkaku Chu is coming!

Is another person going to fall for Eiji?

Will Fuji stop them?

How will Ryoma take this new threat? Find out in the next chapter! And remember to please read and review!

Nya! P.S I'm going to be gone for all of next week so no up-dates until I come back sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Yosh! I want to thank you all for waiting for me for so long! I'm finally back yay!

I hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

"Nya sorry Momo, o'chibi!"

"Mou Eiji-senpai you really are a sleepyhead!" Momo whined as he, Ryoma and Eiji made their way to the courts towards the match that would take place today with Rokkaku Chu.

"Ne Eiji-senpai why didn't you go with Fuji-senpai?" the purple eyed second year asked as Eiji walked on his left, and Ryoma on Eiji's left.

"Because Fujiko wakes up WAY too early for me! But he told me to make sure I had someone to go with so I don't get lost and I wanted to go with my kouhai!" bringing his hands over Momo and Ryoma's heads holding them tight, the red head laughed.

"Eiji-senpai!" the sophomore yelled as the hold on their head got tighter before Eiji let go, pouting

"Man Momo you're such a baby! At least I can glomp my o'chibi!" and a flash Eiji pushed Ryoma in front of him and glomped onto the tiny boy from behind putting part of his body weight onto the boy.

"Eiji-senpai" Ryoma began

"O'chibi!" Eiji pouted close to his left cheek, Ryoma looked over to see the second year from the edge of his eyes was not looking at them but instead yelling at his cell phone…well more like at the person on the other line; easily guessing that it was Kaidoh-senpai asking where they were and for taking so long. Ryoma took this chance and swiftly turned his head to his left towards Eiji's lips that were still close to his cheeks, making sure that for a moment they touched. In the appearance that Eiji had just kissed Ryoma's cheek.

"O-o'chibi!" pulling off the tiny boy, his cheeks aflame with a blush knowing fully that he was not the one who moved but that Ryoma was the one to purposely put his cheek into contact with his lips, Eiji flushed deeper. Until Momo asked

"Eiji-senpai are you okay?"

"..H-hoi? Oh ah yeah, I'm okay…nya!" smiling at the cropped blacked haired boy as he smiled back and continued on walking as Eiji followed in small steps his dark indigo orbs staring at the back of an emerald green blue haired tiny tennis prodigy who walked ahead, his hands deep in his pockets and his face well hidden under his white hat. Not seeing but knowing that Eiji's face was aflame just as his own, Ryoma blushed all the more but allowed a smirk fall across his face, he was going to make his senpai like him…he refused to lose.

'_Beat that Fuji-senpai'. _

* * *

"Are you alright Eiji? You seem to be a bit dazed" Fuji noticed automatically as the trio finally arrived, as Oishi went to sign them in. The rest of the team spotting out the enemy and practicing leaving Eiji and Fuji to sit on the bleachers alone.

"Hoi? Oh I'm okay Fujiko! It's just hard to believe that we're so close! After Rokkaku Chu it's Rikkaidai! And then Nationals!" punching the air with his fists, Eiji did well to hide his embarrassment towards the freshman and keep his hyper mask on. Hoping to fool Fuji into not asking him questions with answers he didn't have.

However Fuji was no fool, he clearly saw through Eiji as if he were the finest piece of royal cut glass; no matter how intricate the pattern deeply embedded within Fuji could see it all. And it was because of that, Fuji knew not to press Eiji when he didn't want to talk, he knew if it was important the red head would come to him and only then would he talk about whatever was bothering him. And the fact that Fuji knew it didn't involve him, Eiji would talk about it eventually.

Putting a hand on the red head's right shoulder, his light azure eyes racked with comfort and understandment, Eiji smiled putting his left hand over Fuji's

"Thanks Fuji!" bringing a grin to his face at his best friend,

"No problem Eiji" smiling at the younger boy his heart aflutter, it wouldn't be long before Eiji would forget all the others and only want him, Fuji let a glint appear in his eye for a heartbeat before he abruptly turned as the team began to come back from their wanderings.

"Alright today we play to win just like always!" coach Ryuzaki sounded in place of Tezuka as Oishi gave them a prep talk before sending out their doubles 2 Kawamura-Momoshiro pair vs. Kurobane-Amane pair.

Against Rokkaku Chu's long racket wielding tennis player and his well coordination partner Momo and Kawamura were having a hard time pushing back. However refusing to give up and show that Seigaku was all powerful, they finally won bringing the game into reverse at 7-6.

"Yatta! Fujiko let's go show them nya!" Eiji exclaimed as the tensai smiled taking up his aquamarine racket as Eiji let go of Momoshiro in a glomp for winning and finished giving a pat well done to Kawamura before bringing up his own grey racket. Catching a glance of pale forest green watching him Eiji automatically knew Ryoma was the one and turned to him with a strained smile of sorts before noting a certain look foreign in the freshman's eyes, he turned towards the courts as Fuji caught the eyes of the opponent,

"What's wrong Fuji?"

"That's Saeki…a childhood friend of mine" the tensai answered

"Hoi! Then this will be really interesting!" Eiji grinned patting his best friend on the back, "you're my best friend now Fuji! Saeki will have to fight me for you!" Eiji partly joked walking to his place near the net when Fuji commented back

"And your mine Eiji" feeling his heart leap, Eiji swallowed and wondered if being best friends was all he meant in those words and that word choice. Before long the game started and Eiji had no more time to think as Saeki moved in on him.

"Heh I've got you now Kikumaru" moving his eyes precisely with the movements of Eiji's body, the white haired boy hit the ball in the opposite direction landing one game at 3-1.

"Ah sorry Fuji!" scratching the back of his head at his doubles partner, Fuji only smiled and turned his eyes to his childhood friend, something wasn't right. Not having the eye sight Eiji and Ryoma had it took a while for Fuji to finally see that something was off about the game. Growing up with the white haired boy Fuji knew a thing or two about the boy and knew there was something in his constant watch on Eiji.

It wasn't just to plan ahead of the acrobatic but something else, deep within those navy blue eyes there laid something that Fuji couldn't put his finger on.

"You're mine Kikumaru!" landing another hit against the red head Eiji grunted

"Mou! Stop doing that!" stamping his left foot like a child Eiji glared at the white haired boy, he returning his glare with a shocked look.

'_Did he just tell me to stop?_' thought Saeki in slight amusement. Eiji continued to stare at the Rokkaku Chu player, both their eyes locked on one another until

"Eiji it's okay" smiling Fuji put a hand on the red head's shoulder while Eiji pouted and apologized when he signed,

"Mou I didn't want to use it yet but it looks like I have no other choice"

"Eiji?"

"Heh I've got a secret weapon Fujiko, don't worry!" grinning Eiji got into his position and readied himself at the start of the next round.

'_What ever you're planning Kikumaru I'll see through it…your mine!'_ smirking Saeki attacked the ball aiming at Eiji's opposite direction when instantly out of no where the red head attacked the ball gaining a point. Shocking everyone as they murmured that he had disappeared and reappeared like a ghost.

'_How in the world?!'_ with a peace sigh made out of his fingers Eiji stuck his tongue out at the white haired boy

"Heh heh too bad Saeki! I got you!" pointing his grey racket at the navy blue eyed boy, he ran over to Fuji as they talked for a moment.

Things were getting interesting. As Saeki smiled at himself, watching Eiji through out the match he knew there was something about the boy and his acrobatics but to think he would pull his disappearing act on him was beyond Saeki's imaginations.

"You really are an interesting person Kikumaru" Saeki said from across the court gaining the Seigaku doubles attention

"Thank you! I'm glad I could get you to think like that!" Eiji grinned as Fuji remained silent

"But no matter Kikumaru, you're still mine" looking right at the red head's shocked expression seeing a light flush crawling along his ears, Saeki's smile widen a bit as he turned and positioned himself to serve. Yet in the end Eiji played his disappearing act again and again winning another game, putting them at 4-1.

* * *

"Ha ha hah"

"Kikumaru are you alright?" coach Ryuzaki asked as Eiji and Fuji sat for a short break, the red head panting hard and shallow breaths.

"Rest well Eiji, leave the rest to me" the tensai reassured as Oishi and Momo made their worries heard pounding Eiji with questions if he was alright, what move was that, could he continue, until

"Wouldn't it be best to let Eiji-senpai gain his breath Momo-senpai, Oishi-senpai?" Ryoma politely asked his upper classmen silencing the two as they apologized. Had he any energy Eiji would have hugged the boy trying to ignore the earlier incident but instead the red head just smiled, with the help of Fuji Eiji got up and the two took their positions on the court.

However with his energy gone Eiji lost all his serves giving them the score of 4-2.

"Mengo Fuji"

"It's alright Eiji, just rest up I'll take it from here" Fuji resounded as his glare on Saeki harden, seeing that the white haired boy wasn't looking at him but at Eiji. A certain look in his navy blue eyes, Fuji recognized it only then. His own eyes widening mentally kicking himself for not seeing it before now,

'_Damn it! Now Saeki?!_' a growl deep within Fuji's throat made out as the white haired boy served, however Fuji attacked not only out of wanting to win but show Saeki that Eiji was **his**. Aiming back and forth using his triple counter, against the two players Fuji kept on winning a game now at 5-2, making sure that Eiji was getting his breath of air and slowly but surely gaining his strength it wouldn't be far before the red head would attack with him. Yet no matter how long the game went, nor how hard he pushed Saeki kept his gaze on Eiji. Mentally cursing at himself Fuji attacked all the harder until Saeki's partner used a lob, far too high for him to reach when a flash of red whisper past him and slapped the yellow neon ball across the courts and winning the game; 6-2.

"Hahha Saeki, too bad! No regrets, See you next week!" Eiji flashed a grin as he and Fuji gave each other a high five, "thanks for having my back Fujiko-chan!"

"No it's what I do, we're best friends Eiji" the tensai closed his eyes and showed off his perfect smile as the two walked up to the net, where the Rokkaku Chu players awaited

"It was a good game" Fuji commented his opponent Itsuki as he teared up and agreed without his constant questions.

"Ah I completely lost to you Kikumaru" Saeki smiled as he held out his hand, Eiji took it happily none the less at the fact that the guy tried to seal off his attacks and movements just moments ago.

"No I was just as stumped as you! You're really strong Saeki!"

"Haha I'm glad you think that Kikumaru but apparently not strong enough"

"Umm remember I lost all my energy in the middle of the match…how embarrassing" blushing a bit Eiji scratched his cheek as Saeki laughed wholeheartedly at the action, making Eiji pout "What's so funny?"

"You really are an interesting guy Kikumaru, I think we've been good friends"

"We'd?" Eiji scrunched his nose and looked right into the white haired boy's face,

"W-well yes we would have been good friends" slight disappointment light over his voice Saeki tried his best to hide it under his smile

"No Saeki, we ARE good friends" smiling suddenly Eiji took the navy blue eyed boy's hands and shook them hyperactively "you know me and I know you! We're not strangers and we both had fun together so that means we're friends!" with his eyes closed too happy Eiji failed to realize that the taller boy was blushing,

"Ah my mistake, then I'll restate my comment, I'm glad to have met you Kikumaru Eiji I hope to see you again some day!"

"Ahh now it sounds like you're leaving and not about to come back to Tokyo!" the red head whined his hold on the boys hands still tight, "we'll have to work on that!" he began when Fuji interrupted the two

"Eiji I think it's time we go back to our team, singles 3 is about to begin"

"Ah coming Fuji, we'll see each other again Saeki-chan! Until then see you!" releasing the boy's hands Eiji ran off with Fuji still glaring back at him for a moment longer. And Saeki knew, Fuji knew he liked Eiji but so did the tensai. Saeki smiled to himself as he and Itsuki made their way towards their own team,

"I've already decided Fuji, Kikumaru Eiji is **my **prey, and I'm not going to lose him...not to you."

* * *

Me- Are you all happy now? to all the readers who thought the next guy would be Saeki congrats, you were right...damn it...ANYWAY!

please read and review! It'll make me a whole lot happier! P.S sorry for the long break! again!

Nya!


	6. Chapter 6

Ahhhhh I just watched Prince of tennis National championship and watched Eiji's fight with Kai!! From Higa (those jerks!) and I sooo fell in love with him! Man! I wish I could add him in here! But…sadly it wouldn't fit with the story line….TT.TT so sad!! I mean come on! Isn't he hot! Anyway sorry for that…

Please read and review and that'll make me feel happy again!!

Thank you!

* * *

"Go get them Echizen, beat that 1st year captain of theirs and we win!" Momoshiro excitedly exclaimed as he punched the air, the tiny tennis player turning around in mid punch with a hai at his senpai. Passing his red haired senpai slowly,

"Sorry for earlier Eiji-senpai, forgive me" his white hat covering his eyes Eiji suddenly grabbed the boy's right sleeve, stopping him in mid step

"Win this one o'chibi and I'll forgive you nya?" partly joking the red head's eyes were real but his smile kind, Ryoma looked up and nodded his head with a smile

"Hai" with his face hidden still under his hat, Ryoma grinned. He was sure to win this match. Smiling he entered the courts where the first year captain grabbed his hand and at the top of his voice screamed how much this match would be for the both of them, annoying Ryoma.

"Could you keep your voice down a bit?"

"Ha? Oh haha sorry Echizen! I'm just super happy!" the taller boy beamed scratching the back of his head, as the two parted and started the final match.

However back and forth the two freshman fought both being stubborn and not wanting to let the other win, time slowly cut away at the day as sunset came crawling, breaking the match.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but since the sun is going down, we will postpone the game until tomorrow" moans of frustration and growls were the referees answers as the coaches agreed as the teams parted ways for the next day.

"Ah man how lame!" Momo exclaimed with his arms behind his head,

"Stop complaining stupid" Kaidoh resorted as the two began there head on head attacks, once more. Oishi being the mother hen of the team tried to part them as usual. Fuji just smiled on when he noticed a certain red headed person wasn't walking beside him like usual, and walking far behind the group with the team's freshman.

"….I didn't win but tomorrow I will Eiji-senpai"

"O'chibi…" walking side by side Eiji saw for once how small Ryoma really was. The thought of the freshman, or the nickname of o'chibi had never put any real thought into his mind until now. The boy was small, about half the size of himself, his shoulders were thin, his legs tiny and his over all body was…young. Had he never gotten to know the green-blue haired boy, Eiji would have never thought that the kid had an attitude larger than himself, his pride, ego and over all look on the world around him spoke volumes and made up for his small stature but…right now, as he walked beside the boy. All quiet and withdrawn, almost embarrassed and guilty Eiji knew…Ryoma was just a kid.

Lifting his left hand from his side Eiji rested it on the white hat of the tennis prodigy making the kid stop.

"O'chibi…you really did try to win didn't you?" his question earned a look from the boy but eventually he nodded, the shadow of his hat blocking his eyes, but Eiji knew a look different from any he had seen on the tiny body, was present in those pale forest green orbs. Earning a tiny smile from Eiji as he abruptly pulled the hat off shaking messy green-blue hair into the soft winds, shocked and wide eyes staring up at him, as the red head put the hat on his own head; running up to the group.

"Mada Mada Danya o'chibi!" winking back at the boy with a smile bright on his face Eiji saw that from that shocked look on his face, slowly a smirk appeared, and soon the prodigy was running after him with a smile under his screaming voice

"Give me back my hat Eiji-senpai!"

"You have to catch me o'chibi-chan nya!" his kouhai was back.

* * *

Ever so slightly almost as if in slow motion, Ryoma pushed his cheek up against Eiji's lips, in the appearance that the red head had kissed him; and Eiji blushed.

"Mou why did o'chibi do that? My heart is still beating so fast!" holding his chest Eiji sat on the floor of his room, his back against the side of his bed; his face still deep red. Every time he replayed that moment that morning the red head's heart would flutter, his cheeks flame, and he would feel so…weird.

"It…almost feels similar to Fuji…no I…I can't like o'chibi!! No!" holding his head Eiji's eyes grew wide and he stood up automatically ready to flip out when his cell phone rang; with his favorite Chocolate's song.

"Hello? nya Takahisa-chan! How are you? Oh! The game? Easy, but it's not decided yet the game for singles 3 was postponed until tomorrow because it got dark"

"Wow that long!"

"Yup! Our freshman is the best!" Eiji found himself beaming as he spoke of the kid,

"Really now? heh and your game?"

"I fought in doubles with Fuji against Rokkaku chu Itsuki and Saeki-chan!"

"Chan?" Kajimoto's voice oddly dark and serious was easily caught by Eiji's ears as he asked

"Yeah…are you alright Takahisa-chan?" the red head's voice worried over his friend's serious voice which was only used when he was angry.

"….Ah I'm alright Eiji-kun I'll see you this weekend at the park yes?"

"Yup! I'll bring all my Chocolate's albums and show you! Kay?"

"Hah hah of course and I'll bring mine, so until then Eiji-kun goodnight"

"Night night Takahisa-chan See you then nya!" hanging up Eiji couldn't take the smile on his face off. It was like every time he talked to the tinted lilac colored eyed boy, he would be ecstatic and so happy. Oddly this was one emotion Eiji knew he would feel **every time** he talked to the boy. With Fuji it was different. With o'chibi it was different, even with Choutarou-chan it was different…and yet at the same time….

"These feelings, these emotions and thoughts are some how all similar…why? I-I like Fuji…so why does my heart beat so fast when I talk to Takahisa-chan? When I'm hugging o'chibi and when I remember Choutarou-chan?" sighing Eiji shook his head hard until his brain hurt, making noises about the headache he just gave himself.

There was no way he liked all of them! He like just one! And that one boy was Fuji Shusuke! Not Echizen Ryoma, not Kajimoto Takahisa, and not Ootori Choutarou…right? There was no way, they were just friends.

* * *

"Ah Echizen-kun! It's so good to see you again!" Aoi Kentarou freshman captain of Rokkaku chu smiled as he and Ryoma stood in front of each other opposite sides of the tennis net.

"Sorry but I need to win this game" Ryoma said as he pulled his hat down, not seeing Aoi's face look shocked a bit and then smile at the brashness of his opponent; as Ryoma readied his serve. Soon yesterday's match continued without any hitches and before long Ryoma won, after a lot of getting pushed back and wise counter attacks from the other freshman, in the end Seigaku was the one that got the chance to proceed one step closer to Nationals.

"It was a good game Echizen-kun! You beat me good!"

"Thanks for the game" shaking hands the teams stood in front of each other and gave their well wishes and goodbyes.

"That was a great game Kikumaru! You really are lucky to be going to such a school!"

"Ah Saeki-chan! Rokkaku chu is an awesome school too! You guys get to live near the ocean!" a dreamy look appeared on the red head as the white haired boy laughed

"Yes well maybe some time when you're free we could go to the beach, when you can come to Chiba of course"

"Really nya! Yay! But not until the summer!…so until then we can hang out!"

"Are you sure? I leave in three days"

"Yeah! I'm free this Saturday! We can hang out!"

After some pondering and the look of puppy eyes in Eiji's dark indigo orbs Saeki smiled "I would love to! I'll meet you…"

"At the park! At…three?"

"Then it's a date!" suddenly blushing red at his words Saeki looked at Eiji to see the red head was equally red until he corrected himself fast and sloppy "I-I mean a-as friends! Meeting at a place to hang out t-together! N-not not like that!" waving his hands wildly Saeki flushed even deeper red as the acrobatics' blush simmered a bit,

"Y-yeah I know that! I'll see you then…Saeki-chan" smiling at the taller boy Eiji turned to leave as the Saeki watched his back, mentally cursing at himself. '_What the hell was that about?!' _Eiji thought as his heart beat wildly and crazy, walking oddly and off a bit he failed to see a rock in his way as he stumbled only to be caught by a blue eyed boy.

"Are you alright Eiji? Your face is red"

"Ah Fujiko n-no I'm okay nya! See!" flexing like a body builder Fuji could see the red head was forcing his smile, still holding onto the younger boy's hand from the catch Fuji tightened his hold

"Do you want to say at my house this weekend Eiji?" the tensai asked gaining the acrobatics' wide eyes

"No it's okay Fujiko-chan really! I'm good! Thanks for the offer though" scratching the back of his head in embarrassment Eiji tried to walk off when Fuji refused to let go of his hand

"F-Fuji?"

"Eiji…you know you can talk to me about anything right?" hoping that the boy would be able to read between the lines of his question

"I know Fuji! We're best friends after all! Don't worry! I'm okay nya!" squeezing his friends hand, the tensai finally let go as he watched Eiji walk off closer to the group as he glomped on all his kouhai, all three Momo, Kaidoh and Ryoma from the back.

* * *

And so the week ended and Saturday came only to the dread of one Kikumaru Eiji.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why did I have to say **this** Saturday! At the **same** time I'm meeting Takahisa-chan! Mou! I'm just an idiot!!" pacing around his room like an old man, the red head looked at his clock as it read 2:15, he knew with all the pacing and pondering he was doing time would easily slip from his grasp and he had to think fast. He couldn't cancel on Kajimoto because they had planned this weekend for a while already, and he didn't know how to get in contact with Saeki until he had an idea!

"Saeki-chan is Fuji's childhood friend! I bet he has his number!" grabbing his phone Eiji opened his contact list, found the tensai's number and hit the green button to call the older boy.

"Eiji? What's up?" Fuji's voice sounded on the other line after two rings

"Ah Fuji! Umm I know this is a weird question but do you have Saeki's number?" the right cheeked bandaged boy asked nervously as Fuji remained silent on the other line "Fuji?"

"Why do you want his number Eiji?"

"Umm well y-you see…"

"Yes?"

"..Please don't be mad at me Fuji! But…" he knew instantly he couldn't hide his plans anymore, he had to come out and say it "Saeki and I are going to hang out for the day and I need his number to see if he needed directions to get there so he wouldn't get lost" Eiji told hoping his explanation would be alright for the tensai, purposely leaving out the little fact that he would be hanging out with Kajimoto Takahisa captain of Jyousei Shounen.

"And where are you going?" the genius asked his voice still sweet, a bit too much

"Just around the city, we're meeting at the park first"

"At what time?"

"Fuji!"

"Eiji"

"…three"

"...I'll give you his number hold on for a bit" before he could say his thanks Fuji got off the phone and Eiji could hear rustling of papers; until the older boy came back giving him the white haired boy's number, and with a quick thank you Eiji hung up.

Sighing Fuji looked at the dead line the voice of his best friend still ringing in his ears, as the honey haired boy got up from his desk and looked out the window, just in time to see a dash of red running past his house; after all Eiji was a pretty fast runner should he ever need to get somewhere. As light azure suddenly turned to black sapphire, Fuji turned from his window and made his way out of his house following close behind the red head, he knew Saeki liked Eiji but to ask the boy out the very weekend they met just **didn't** make sense. He had to get this feeling of foreboding out of his gut…what ever it was.

* * *

Me- ohhhh! Drama!! In the following chapters! So be prepared k!

But how do ya'll like it so far?!

If any of the characters are OOC especially Ryoma, Saeki and/or Kajimoto! Tell me if ya'll think that k! I'll be sure to fix it as best as I can!

So please read and review!

Nya!


	7. Chapter 7

HeHEHeh I added a charcter in this chapter that might make a few readers smile! it sure did for me! as to who this person is...

read and find out!

* * *

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…uhh hahah umm" both pairs of eyes of navy blue and tinted lilac turned towards dark indigo as Eiji felt like he was being watched by a thousand Tezuka's and coach Ryuzaki's. "Look I'm sorry both of you guys I sort of made plans with Takahisa-chan and forgot about them when I was inviting Saeki-chan….I'm really sorry!" bowing Eiji couldn't take it! The hard awkward silence between the two was so unbearable, the red head would gladly take all the misunderstandings and awkwardness away if he could; not including the fact that it was his fault in the first place.

"I see now why you didn't want to hang out this Saturday Kikumaru" Saeki said as he remembered how the red head some how called him on his cell phone and told him if he could change the date for their day of hanging out, only to find out that the time for Rokkaku chu's trip back to Chiba changed as well and tomorrow they were going back.

"I'm sorry Saeki…Kajimoto…"

"Don't be Eiji-kun" Kajimoto said as he smiled at the crestfallen Seigaku player as Saeki smiled as well

"That's right Kikumaru, all three of us can hangout together, you don't mind do you Kajimoto?"

"No not at all" the captain responded polity as Eiji looked up

"Really nya?" even his nya had no energy in it, causing Saeki to raise his left arm to pat the red head's head and Kajimoto squeeze his left shoulder

"Really, we'll have thrice the amount of fun!" Saeki grinned as Kajimoto nodded

"It's a good chance to make friends through the different schools of Seigaku, Rokkaku and Jyousei"

"Yeah! Okay then let's get going! Saeki-chan! Takahisa-chan!" taking the captain's hand in his left hand and the white haired boys hand in his right Eiji pulled the two boys out of the park and towards the city malls, shops and restaurants. He was sure to make them have the best day they ever had! After all he was the one who caused this mess to begin with.

* * *

"So where are you taking us Kikumaru?" Saeki asked as the trio walked down the sidewalks as couples, children, old folk and teens pasted them. Saeki stood on the far left in dark green khaki shorts and a dark orange short sleeve shirt. Tennis shoes on his feet and a yellow watch on his left arm.

"Hmm it's three so you guys want to go get something to eat?" looking at the many restaurants surrounding them, as Eiji stood in the middle of the two taller boys dressed in deep red Capri's tightly tied to his calves, a black sleeveless shirt under a light blue sleeveless hoodie. His feet bear of any tennis shoes and instead black sandals.

"That's fine with me" Kajimoto answered as he stood on the far right, dressed in white long pants, a mint green short sleeve shirt and running shoes. His usual light purple earrings off and replaced by his favorite earrings of a silver cross on each ear.

"So what to eat is the question nyaaaa" closing his eyes, putting his hands under his chin and protruding his lips in an odd shaped pout, Eiji thought when the sound of Saeki and Kajimoto laughing caught his ears "Wha-what's so funny?!" the tip of his ears held a light tint as the two boys continued to laugh at the red head

"Hahah sorry Kikumaru! Hahaha"

"Y-your face was hilarious! Hahahaha" holding their sides in laughter Eiji pouted, he loved it when he could laugh at people, especially his friends but hated it when they laughed at him. Until a sudden smile wrapped itself onto the red head's face and instantly he grabbed both Saeki and Kajimoto's sides tickling them in the ribs, stopping their laughing at him and pleading him to stop

"Wah! Hahaha s-stop Kikumaru! S-stop it!! P-please!"

"Ahhh hahaha E-Eiji-kun s-s-stop it! I-I hate being tickled! S-stop hahah it! Hahah"

"Hahah how do you like it now!" Eiji beamed as his nimble fingers evaded their grabbing hands and tickled them all the more. In the ribs, stomach, chest, neck, everywhere he thought a person would be ticklish until the two fought back and aimed their hands to his ribs.

"Whoa! Hahah can't catch me! I'm Kikumaru Eiji-sama great acrobatic tennis player of Seigaku!" back flipping out of the boys reaches he ran as they looked at each other in flushed faces before dashing off after the red head.

"Damn it where did he go?" the Rokkaku player asked as the two boy soon lost sight of their very nimble friend as they stood in a department store filled to the brim with clothes for their parents

"Ah there!" Kajimoto pointed to a brush of red fluff as the two third years ran after the after image of their new friend when they almost bumped into a tall tanned teen in torn white jeans, gray sandals, a sleeveless dark purple shirt with the collar up, a ring tied to a piece of string around his neck and a red and white hat over his frizzy brown hair.

"Excuse us but have you seen a boy with red hair go past here?" Kajimoto asked polity as Saeki kept his sharp eyes wandering

"Yeah he ran that way" pointing to the mall outside on the other side of the department store Kajimoto thanked the tall teen as the two ran off. When they were far enough and out of ear shot the teen smiled

"They're gone, you can come out Eiji" watching from the corner of his piercing light grey eyes a bob of red came out from behind a curtain of clothes

"Ah thanks Yujiroh! You saved me nya!"

"Let me guess you tickled them and now they're chasing you?"

"Whoa! How did you know!" Eiji looked up at his good friend's light brown eyes, it was a good thing he knew the guy worked here since his parents were like that; and forced him to work against his age of fifteen.

"Remember! We've been friends for how long? Since you visited to Okinawa seven years ago, and since I moved here not five years ago, I know you Eiji" lightly flicking the red head's forehead earning a pout from the right cheeked bandaged boy,

"Yes yes Kai-sama! But anyway thanks again! I'll see you then nya!" shaking hands like they would in their childhood Eiji ran off as Kai watched his friend sneak off towards the mall, and the tanned teen let out a chuckle

"Same as always Eiji, that idiot."

* * *

"Damn it! Why didn't that guy give us better directions?" Kajimoto growled as they stood in the middle of the large mall, surrounded by hundreds of people coming and going

"We'll never find him!" Saeki said annoyed at the fact that once again his eyes let him down and the fact that the small guy was faster than he had thought.

"Find who?" a sudden voice popped up

"Ahh! K-Kikumaru!"

"E-Eiji-kun! W-what the? How in the?" looking right at the red head in front of them who was beaming proudly they instantly knew, that guy from the department store was the reason.

"That was cheating Kikumaru" Saeki light hit the smaller boy's head as Kajimoto did the same

"Ow that hurt!" looking at the angry faces of his friends Eiji sighed in defeat "fine how about I treat you guys to lunch and we call it even?"

Both navy blue and tinted lilac looked at each other and the turned towards dark indigo "deal" as the two taller males turned around towards a restaurant that caught both their eyes; Eiji got a deep feeling in the pit of his wallet as he saw the restaurant his friends choose.

He was right. As the red head stared in awe at the place his eyes wide in shock

"Y-you guys can't be serious! T-this place is….is WAY too expensive!"

"You said anywhere Kikumaru" Saeki teased

"I didn't say anywhere! I said I would treat you guys but not here!"

"Then you're dept to us get deeper Eiji-kun" turning towards the Seigaku regular Kajimoto smirked "can you afford that?" sighing Eiji knew it was now or never to get rid of that dept, if you can call it that! It was just a little tickling and then a chase! No need to hold it over his head like this!

"Fine….you two are more heartless then I thought" pouting Eiji headed into the sushi place missing Saeki and Kajimoto's smirks as they followed him in.

* * *

After some time the three came out as Eiji held his wallet close to him, tears in his eyes

"Wahh! That was a whole two months of allowance!!"

"Come now Kikumaru don't tell me you didn't enjoy the food" Saeki patted the boy slowly on the head ruffling his soft red hair.

"I did but still…."

"Don't make those faces Eiji-kun, how about we pay for dinner then?" Kajimoto looked at the white haired boy as he nodded, both the taller teens didn't want to see a sad Eiji but as the words left the captains lips Eiji jumped up with a bright smile on his face,

"You guys really mean that! No lying nya!" and upon seeing the two nod Eiji hugged the two hanging from their neck seeing as they were much taller than him. "Yay! Saeki-chan and Takahisa-chan are the best!" still smiling Eiji missed the flush on both the Jyousei and Rokkaku regulars' faces as they hugged him back.

"Ok! Then let's get this party started!" releasing them the red head headed towards the outer parts of the mall, telling the two all the places he loves to go to, pointing them out and taking them all across the large shopping mall. First it was the game store, then it was the music shop, even some clothes departments and so on the three teenagers completely forgot the time and paid no attention to the growing tangerine and crimson sky through the ceiling windows high above them, until the mall was half empty.

"Ah crap! It's getting really late! We got to get going!" Eiji looked around as the other two nodded but not before Eiji stopped in his tracks and pointed an accusing finger at his friends as they looked oddly at him.

"What is it Eiji-kun?"

"I see what you guys are trying to do!" his only respond were odd stares as he crossed his arms and smirked as if he had just found a mistake even Inui wouldn't have caught, "you guys are trying to leave without paying for my dinner! But I won't let you!"

"…Eiji-kun…"

"…Kikumaru…" dark indigo looked oddly at the two this time as they sighed "you really are an odd one Kikumaru" Saeki mused as Kajimoto chuckled in total agreement

"Well sorry for being myself!" sticking his tongue out like a stubborn child, the two older boys came over to him and put their arms around his shoulders, one on each side; smiling.

"We never said we didn't like you the way you are Eiji-kun, now tell us where you want to go and lead the way" Kajimoto smiled his hold on Eiji's left shoulder tighten slightly, but not enough to be missed by Saeki's navy orbs.

"Hmmm h-how about a Chinese restaurant tonight!" beaming and looking between the two taller players Saki smiled and patted the red head's right cheek with his left hand making Eiji flush lightly,

"Lead the way Kikumaru-kun" with a glint in his navy eyes Saeki turned his head towards the road as Eiji too turned his head towards the road and headed towards the restaurant, with both Jyousei and Rokkaku players still holding onto his shoulder.

* * *

The walk there was a supposedly short one however to Eiji it couldn't have taken longer, on the way there the red head was sure he could feel a strong and overwhelming atmosphere crawl along them as they walking in silence. He was sure that behind his head the two were glaring at each other occasionally, the reason why he had no idea but the red head was too preoccupied to think of the reason as he was trying his best to keep his hands to himself.

For as the three of them were walking so close together occasionally Eiji's hand would meet with a thigh that wasn't his and he was sure that his face would automatically flush deep red, Eiji tried to put his hands in his pockets but then his elbows would touch their ribs and then the whole afternoon incident would reoccur all over again, so Eiji thought he could fold his arms across his chest but then his shoulders would bump into their chests, and he would blush all over again. Sighing the red head had only one choice and that was to keep his hands as close to himself as possible but even then that didn't help when his fingers would brush against Kajimoto's thighs or his outer hand would caresses Saeki's shorts.

Eiji held his head down and tried to hold his blush from appearing on his face, as Saeki and Kajimoto remained silent until the restaurant appeared before them.

"Eiji-kun is this the place?" the captains voice cutting softly through the night as Eiji turned towards his head to look and nod his head

"Yeah, let's go nya!" slipping their hands off the younger boy's shoulders, unconsciously the red head shivered at the sudden loss of warmth and he slightly pouted until he put on a smile and turned towards the two, "get ready Saeki-chan, Takahisa-chan! I'm REALLY hungry tonight!" and in a flash he ran into the restaurant not seeing the grimaces on both the taller players faces, as they felt the same way Eiji had before. And they knew….they were going to go broke tonight.

* * *

Me- yay! so did you like the character I added!! I loved it!

But I still have a surprise in the next chapter oh yes I do!

Try and guess what it is in a review nya!


	8. Chapter 8

Please enjoy!

Hahah and remember to review please!!

* * *

Upon entering the restaurant the three were quickly seated and once again Eiji was sat in the middle with Kajimoto on his left and Saeki on his right.

"What do they have here Kikumaru?" Saeki looked at the menu and found it all in Japanese but understood….nothing.

"They have awesome food here! I eat here sometimes with Fujiko-chan!" the red head beamed at the memories of those days the two would go out together and have the best of times, each time different from the last but all the more fun.

"And what do you order?" Kajimoto asked as he too looked at the foreign food everyone was eating, as Eiji thought for a moment but then smiled as he waved for a waiter

"Yes we would like one of each of number 63, 17 and 8 please"

"Right away sir" and the waiter too the menus to give the order to the kitchen as the two older players looked at Eiji in question.

"What did you order us Eiji-kun"

"Heheh you'll see once the food is here! You're not allergic to anything right?" the red head turned to look at the guys as they shook their heads, "good!" sipping his complementary water missing blushes from both the other teens as they watched him sipping from his tiny straw; before both turned away and hid their blushes.

"That's right Eiji-kun you were going to show me your oh so great collection" Kajimoto sounded getting the red head's attention and the confusion from Saeki.

"Ah that's right! Lookie lookie nya!" Taking his red ipod out of his pants pocket he showed off his amazing collection of Chocolate's songs; much to the captain's amazement

"Wow! Eiji-kun this is amazing! It's every song they sang"

"Yup! I'm their biggest fan!" Eiji beamed when he remembered Saeki he mentally cursed himself for leaving him out, even for a moment "ah I'm sorry Saeki-chan! Do you know the Chocolates?"

"No not really"

"EEHHHH?! You've never heard of the Chocolates before!" Eiji stared in shock at the white haired boy,

"Well no sorry" the Rokkaku player laughed nervously as Eiji took his phone out and showed the older boy his picture of the jpop band he loved so much.

"See!" Eiji pressed up against the taller boy to show him the many pictures he downloaded

"Y-yeah I see"

"Aren't they cute Saeki-chan!" still pressing the side buttons to change the picture, Eiji was too distracted to see Saeki's eyes were no longer looking at the phone but at his profiled face

"Yeah…really cute" a smile and a blush playing along the white haired boys face as Eiji closed his phone and asked if he wanted to hear a song from them "why not"

"Awesome! Ne Takahisa-chan can I show him?" holding out his hand for his ipod the captain smiled

"Of course, why not let him hear 'Good Morning'?"

"Ah that is a good one!" putting one ear plug into his ear and giving the other to the white haired teen Eiji quickly found the song and the two of them were sent to the world of Chocolate.

* * *

"Good nya!"

"Yes very! I can see why you two like them so much" Saeki smiled as he took the ear plug out and gave it back to the red head,

"Hehe my collection is the best nya!"

"For now Eiji-kun" Kajimoto smirked as Eiji turned to look at him in the eyes

"Hoi? is that a promise Takahisa-chan?"

"You bet" their faces getting closer until their foreheads were touching, both glaring at each other in an ever so friendly rivalry when their food came. The waiter put the food in front of the teens as Eiji grinned "yes! It's about time!"

"What is this again Kikumaru?"

"Just eat it!" taking his chopsticks and picking at his food the others did as well and automatically navy blue and tinted lilac eyes widened

"This…"

"This is amazing!"

"Told you! Hey wait here guys I have to use the bathroom nya" moving out of the way Saeki let Eiji out as they watched the Seigaku regular walk away; leaving them alone.

* * *

"You're enjoying yourself yes?" Kajimoto asked quietly from across the table

"Of course and you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" a smirk along the captains face and Saeki felt a shiver run down his spine, normally the two would have gotten well with each other, their schools have never fought against each other, so there was no reason for this thick atmosphere to surround them so tightly; or was there?

"Are you the one who asked Kikumaru out Kajimoto?" Saeki asked just as quietly

"No"

"He was the one?"

"Yes, and you?"

"No"

"He asked you out?"

"Yes" Saeki wasn't sure why he was trying to hide the smile on his face, but he couldn't get the feeling out that he was damn happy that Eiji was the one to ask him out while he didn't ask the captain. And the dark in the captain's eyes only seemed to make the white haired boy even happier.

"Why did you agree?" Kajimoto asked his chopsticks down as he crossed his arms staring at the Rokkaku chu player

"Because I felt like it, do I need a better reason?" Saeki back talked as the atmosphere only thickened

"…Try as you might…what ever your reasons" Kajimoto locked his eyes towards the other tennis player as they shared unspoken words both knew,

"I intend to win Kajimoto, once I've found a prey I don't let go"

"Heh we'll see then won't we?" and once again another battle has begun when a sudden loud voice boomed through the restaurant causing the two regulars to turn from each other and towards the sound they knew all too well.

"Eiji!"

* * *

Following them wasn't hard really, all anyone had to do was keep watch of a bob of stark white, light tan and blazing red. Yet even though following wasn't hard watching from afar was. Having to watch Eiji walk in the middle of the two much taller players as he talked to them like they were his childhood friends, having to watch the red head be laughed at and then see him tickle the others as they teased each other in the middle of the sidewalk; ignoring the stares they received.

It wasn't hard to follow them as Eiji ran from the Jyousei captain and the Rokkaku chu vice-captain but to watch as Eiji hid from them with the help of a friend he didn't even know was hard, especially the smiles the red head shared with the tanned teen from Okinawa, the laughs and the hand shakes even he and the red head didn't have; even though **they** were best friends.

It wasn't hard for him to follow them to the restaurant and watch Eiji cry like a baby at his lost money and the smirks on the captain and vice-captains' faces. And it wasn't hard to follow them into the many stores they visited but it was hard to see how well Eiji acted with the two players, he saw how Saeki looked at Eiji when he wasn't looking, he saw how Kajimoto laughed and smiled along side Eiji.

At first it had surprised him to see his best friend with Saeki but to see him with Kajimoto Takahisa from Jyousei Shounen was beyond anything he could ever think of. It had hurt him that Eiji would keep this from him but he had an idea as to why the red head would keep such a thing to himself. Had the red head told him he would most likely yelled at the younger boy and that only made him hate himself all the more.

Yet all day he kept it in and quietly followed the three without any of them knowing only to see them walk down a sidewalk, with the captain and vice-captains arms around **his** Eiji! He saw how Kajimoto tightened his hold on the red head, he saw how Saeki touched the younger boy on the cheek and it took all his will power to keep his anger from boiling over right then and there. Yet that wasn't the end.

When he saw them sit together at the table how Eiji took his ipod out and showed Kajimoto with his face beaming, and how the red head leaned towards Saeki to show him his phone; the flush on the white haired boy's face was so easy to see it was a freak of nature as to how Eiji couldn't! but when Eiji left to go to the bathroom he did well to hide his face behind a menu, since his own table wasn't far from their own; yet what he didn't take into account was that his leg was partly sticking out causing a waiter to stumble pouring the water pitcher onto his lap, making him jump up in surprise.

"Ah!"

"Ahh I'm so sorry sir!" the flushed waiter cleaned off the water when his eyes met with Eiji's own shocked ones.

"Fujiko!" damn it.

* * *

"Eiji-kun!"

"Kikumaru what is it?!" both the tennis players ran towards their friend when they heard the crash and then the yell only to stop in there tracks at the familiar person in front of them.

"F-Fuji wha-what are you doing here?!" Saeki asked quite flabbergasted as the tensai just stared at Eiji, and he to him.

"Fujiko…why?"

"Eiji…I" before he had a chance to say anything Eiji ran pushing pass the people who came to stare at the sudden crash and out the glass doors; ignoring the calls from his friends. For he knew why Fuji came….he knew the tensai better than anyone and the fact that he was here was all the proof Eiji needed to know that Fuji had come to spy on him.

It might have been looked at as watching over a friend but then what about trust? Didn't Fuji trust him enough to be a good judge of character, to hang out with people he saw as friends, comrades…nakama? Why did he have to follow him all day, why didn't he trust him?!

Eiji shook his head as he ran faster forcing his tears to stay behind his eyes. How could he look at Fuji the same way again?! This was beyond anything he had ever done to the tensai to get him angry at him, this was beyond anything the tensai did for him in return. This just was not right!

* * *

"Fuji what are you doing here?" Saeki asked again harsher than before as they stood in front of each other, ignoring the waiters cleaning up the mess at the table and the customers around them.

"I…"

"Fuji!" grabbing his collar dark navy blue stared into light azure. "Did you come to spy on Kikumaru and us?"

"I came to watch over Eiji"

"By following him like a shadow?" Kajimoto broke in a frown on his lips, his tinted lilac eyes dark almost shaded amethyst

"…."

"I thought you'd be above this Fuji, don't you trust Eiji?"

"I trust him!"

"Then why follow him like you don't!"

"…" whispering something inaudible Fuji turned his eyes to the ground away from Saeki's stare

"What was that?" turning his orbs to his childhood friend and the Jyousei captain Fuji's eyes turned into dark sapphire

"I said I don't answer to you" and slowly the grip on his collar loosened until the tensai was free to leave as the other two just stood there surrounded by murmurs and whispers.

* * *

Me- hahah! What's going to happen now! I wonder!

Hehehe tell me what ya'll think in a review

Nya!


	9. Chapter 9

What's up people! I've sorta noticed that not a lot of people are reviewing...about 5 each in the last two chapters and...I can't help but feel a bit sad I just might have to stop writing and go emo in a corner somewhere! hhahah just kidding!

I'd never leave my silent readers and my reviewers! thank you guys really!

* * *

A week had pasted since that night Eiji hung out with Saeki and Kajimoto and each day one person would call him and each time he refused to pick up his phone.

"I'm not talking to him anymore….no matter what! This…this is something an apology can't take back" Eiji sat on his bed looking at his Seigaku bag, knowing that the match with Rikkaidai Fuzoku was in a few hours, Eiji got up from his bed, dressed in his uniform grabbed a piece of bread from the kitchen and put his ear plugs in playing a song from the Chocolates called 'Best Friends' when he scoffed

"Best friends…yeah right" standing at the cross way not listening to the cars nor watching the lights Eiji stepped forward onto the street just when a silver Honda fit came speeding down the road aiming right at him.

"WATCH OUT!" instantly the red head was tackled to the ground onto the other side of the street as the silver car speed across the street with police cars following close behind, people gathered around the fallen regular crowding him in questions as he tried to make sense of all that just happened in that split second. Until he felt a person on him, his legs entangled so that he couldn't get up and his arms pinned Eiji's heart raced when he felt a hot breath at the base of his neck and the smell of an ocean breeze waft through his nose, when suddenly dark indigo met with deep peridot.

"Are you alright?" the person on Eiji asked his breath hot on the red head's lips

"A-ah" nodding his red hair shaking with his head, he realized the person on him was none other than Kirihara Akaya junior ace from Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

"Good" getting up Kirihara gathered himself as did Eiji, the people surrounding them saw that he was okay and soon left as if nothing happened, Eiji turned towards the junior as their eyes met once more "what is it?"

"Ah nothing…thank you for saving me Kirihara" bowing low Eiji's saw the junior's feet shuffle as if embarrassed

"I-it was nothing, umm…"

"Kikumaru Eiji doubles pair of Seigaku" holding out a hand Kirihara took it with a smile

"Kirihara Akaya junior ace from Rikkaidai Fuzoku, you on the way towards the courts Kikumaru-san"

"Yeah thanks again!" grinning as he scratched the back of his head "I-was a bit distracted..."

"I saw" walking away Kirihara picked something off the ground and handed it to Eiji "this is yours right?" it was his now busted red ipod.

"Ahh man! It's broken! What am I going to do now?" grabbing at his music for a moment the red head's fingers brushed with the junior's and he was sure the sophomore was blushing; not that he wasn't either, as he remembered how hot Kirihara's breath was on his neck and the soft smell of his shampoo.

"Umm sorry about your ipod Kikumaru-san but we better get going" readjusting his bag over his shoulder Kirihara turned towards the courts hiding his blush as Eiji followed behind. Thinking it would be for the best not to say anything about this to any of the team, he had already enough being yelled at for getting lost; but almost getting hit by a car?! Eiji let out a tight whimper causing the yellow clad junior in front of him to stop suddenly making Eiji bump into him

"Ah why did you stop Kirihara?"

"D-did…n-nothing never mind" walking off a bit faster than before Eiji had to do a light jog to keep up. All the while wondering why the junior sounded so flustered after he whimpered.

* * *

Finally arriving towards the courts the two broke apart but not before Eiji grabbed Kirihara's arm, halting him

"Kirihara umm I want to thank you again for saving my life, I'm really grateful" going down to bow to the sophomore again this time the red head was stopped by a hand on his shoulder stopping him,

"Enough Kikumaru-san it's fine, I get it"

"But Kirihara!"

"Stop! You would have done the same to me so it's fine, later" turning to leave Eiji watched the junior's back fade as he let out a sigh.

"Fine…I was just trying to be grateful" and readjusting his bag Eiji turned with a pout on his face.

"Where were you Akaya? You're late" Sanada sounded as he caught sight of their kouhai

"Sorry Sanada fuku-buchou I was…held up"

"Ah Akaya held up? By what I wonder" a sugary voice teased as a bob of red came and wrapped his arm around his kouhai popping his green bubble in Kirihara's face, causing the kouhai to blush and turn his head the other way

"After the match you are to run twenty laps" and going to sign Rikkaidai in their capped vice-captain left as they other Rikkaidai regulars came up to the sophomore excluding the data master Yanagi and the gentlemen Yagyuu.

"So what held you up brat?" Niou asked smirking as he hung off Jackal

"Nothing"

"If it was nothing then why late?" the bald teen asked as Marui smiled and poked Kirihara's left cheek, the smell of green apple wafting into the black haired boys nose

"Hmm why so flushed Akaya?" grinning Kirihara refused to look at his red haired senpai for two reasons one being the fact that his face was red and hot with a blush do to the second reason, and that being the fact that if he looked at the candy loving teen he would be reminded of how he saw the Seigaku regular from under him; and that only made the junior flush and hot all the more.

"Traffic I'm going to go train, so leave me alone senpai-tachi" pushing his senpai's arm off his shoulder Kirihara walked off hearing them talk in question

"What's up with him?"

"Who knows…" unknown to the team Kirihara was still pretty flushed and angry.

* * *

"Eiji where were you?"

"Mengo Oishi traffic was horrible" Eiji lied as he gave a smile to his team,

"Yeah Eiji-senpai is right, it's looks like it's going to rain and everyone's probably trying to get home" Momo said as he stared at the grey sky

"I wonder if they're going to cancel the match…" Kawamura resounded as the others nodded in agreement

"The possibility of a suspended match is about seventy percent"

"That much?" Kaidoh let out a sigh as the group gathered under a bench covering and before Eiji could even put his bag down a light drizzle began.

"Great!" the red head let out a sigh just as Kaidoh did,

"There is definitely no match today damn it!" Momo cursed as Oishi tried to calm the second year.

"It's alright Momo, I'll go see if they will postpone or continue so everyone wait here" and the green eyed vice-captain ran off, leaving the group as silence quickly engulfed them. Cautiously Fuji opened his eyes to look at Eiji from across the table as the acrobat was hanging on their kouhai acting as if he were cold and needed a hug, but Fuji could see that behind that smile on Eiji's face he was still angry at him. The proof laid in the amount of unanswered voice mails he left on the red head's cell.

"Eiji…"

"Ah o'chibi! What if they cancel the match? I want to get this over with already"

"Kikumaru that is no way to talk" Inui reprimanded hitting the acrobat on the head lightly with his notebook before returning to them,

"Hai Hai meanie Inui" sticking his tongue out Eiji returned to hugging his kouhai

"Eiji.."

"Haha you have a big cheek o'chibi!" the third year smiled as he poked at the freshman's right cheek

"Eiji-senpai quit it!" turning his head the other way but not moving to get the upper classman off him.

"Eiji…"

"Oh no look its raining" the red head pointed out as the team looked to indeed see that from the grey skies, crystal like tears fell in cold splashes covering everything and everyone, not under protection

"I was right hmm" Inui jotted things down onto his notebook as Kawamura slightly laughed,

"Oishi-senpai" Kaidoh sounded as the group then looked to see their vice-captain running back to them in a hurry,

"Yay! Oishi is back! I hope its good news nya!" tightening his hold on his kouhai, Ryoma grunted.

"So what's the news Oishi-senpai?" Momo asked anxiously as the egg headed teen sighed and shook his head in dismay

"I'm sorry guys but the match has been postponed for a week do to the rain"

"Damn it!" instantly the purple eyed second year cursed as his rival told him to shut up, thus starting their fights once more; as Oishi and Kawamura tried to break them up.

"Man and I was hoping too" Eiji whispered forgetting how close he was to Ryoma, his hot breath made the first year shiver slightly as he shifted in his seat.

"Please don't do that Eiji-senpai"

"Hoi? Do what o'chibi?" looking away hiding his light blush under his hat

"Breath into my ear…" now knowing that his senpai was blushing too, Ryoma slightly looked up only to be greeted with a grin that he didn't expect.

"Ho? Does that make you blush o'chibi?" showing his white teeth Eiji plunged the tiny prodigies head towards the curve of his neck to blow into the freshman's own neck, making for one funny noise coming from one usually stoic freshman.

"Gah! Hahahha hahah Eiji-senpai! Hahaha s-stop it!" pushing with all his might Eiji let go with a smile on his face,

"Hehheh look at your face o'chibi nyaaa!"

"Eiji!" a hand automatically landed on the third years shoulder as he looked up into his doubles partners angry face. "That was just plain rude and disrespectful! Apologize to Echizen now!"

"But Oishi.."

"Now Eiji!" flinching Eiji apologized and got up as everyone did the same to leave and go back to practice, an air of awkwardness around a selected few.

* * *

'_I just wanted to get back at o'chibi for that kissing moment…I didn't do anything rude or disrespectful and besides I was trying to lighten the mood too_!' Eiji pouted as he practiced long and hard as did everyone else in the gym as the rain continued to pour, everyone was busy in their own world; one in particular wasn't.

"Eiji I need to speak with you" without turning Eiji said back icily

"I'm busy right now"

"Then when can I talk to you?"

"I don't know, do you **trust** me enough to keep my schedule open long enough so I can talk to you?"

"Eiji you know I trust you"

"Yeah right!" scoffing the red head began to walk away when Fuji grabbed his arm, stopping him

"I do!"

"Lair! If you did then why spy on me?!"

"…I was worried about you"

"Worried?! About what?! Saeki-chan and Takahisa-chan are my friends! They wouldn't hurt me! Unlike you!" roughly pulling his arm out of the tensai's grasp Eiji walked off ignoring Fuji's pleads to listen to him.

As the tensai got odd stares from the team he too ignored them as he clenched his fists in anger. Cursing himself for being so stupid; because of his arrogance for wanting Eiji to want him more than anyone and anything else slowly the red head was drifting further and further from him, and there was little he could do to stop it.

"Eiji."

* * *

Me- I know I've already made Eiji try to ignore Fuji once before but this one will be different! You can tell already right?

That this is different from my other story? I hope so! Because this one has got a lot more drama in it! Hahah

But anyway like always please read and review I MEAN IT REVIEW DAMN IT!!...preatty please?

btw sorry but it wasn't Niou or Yagyuu although I could try to add Rikkaidai in here but I won't make any promises...BUT I will try my best!

Nya!


	10. Chapter 10

Hahaha I did say this was going to be longer than 9 chapters! And so on with the chapter!

* * *

"Alright team because our match with Rikkaidai was postponed coach Ryuzaki asked the school for us to train away for a week in the woods!" Oishi proclaimed excitedly as the team stared at him wide eyed.

"Are you serious Oishi-senpai?!" Momo yelled as he glomped Ryoma who grunted and turned his eyes towards a red head who was too busy jumping up and down near Kawamura

"Did you hear that Taka-san! We get to skip school for a whole week nya!!"

"Hahah I don't think its that easy Eiji"

"Hoi? What do you mean?"

"Taka-san's right Eiji it isn't that simple" turning to Oishi with a confused look on his cat like face the vice captain continued "Of course we get to skip school but when we come back, we have to make up all our missed work"

"Awww man!" Momo whined as Kaidoh let out a fffffssssshhhhh and again the two were at it once more.

"Anyway I want all of you guys to rest tonight and be on the courts tomorrow at seven to board the buses"

"Hai!" and the team dispersed and went to dress out for the rest of the day of school. As the locker rooms were getting less and less two persons were left.

"Eiji"

"Sorry I don't have time to talk, I'll be late" his voice cold Eiji grabbed his bag as he made his way out of the room when his arm was caught by the tensai.

"No you'll listen to me now" his eyes staring hard at Eiji,

"Get off of me"

"Not until you hear me out"

"I don't need to hear anything! You said enough at the restaurant!" shaking his arm loose Eiji made a move to run out when Fuji reacted faster by grabbing hold of the back of his shirt pulling the red head backwards making him fall onto his chest, Fuji made sure his arms wrapped around the acrobatics arms were strong and stern.

"Get the hell off of me Fuji!" struggling out of the hold he didn't know the tensai had,

"No listen to me Eiji I wasn't spy"

"Yes you were! If you weren't you wouldn't have been at the restaurant! Watching me and **my** friends!"

"They aren't your friends Eiji!"

"How would you know!" pushing himself off of the blue eyed boy Eiji freed himself as he opened the door and ran out before Fuji had the time to react. Screaming back words that cut at Fuji more than anything else before.

"You know **nothing** about me! And you **never** will!" oh yes…his words had cut deeply.

* * *

"Hello?"

"…"

"Who is this?"

"O'chibi…"

"Eiji-senpai? Is that you?"

"Mengo o'chibi…for calling so late"

"No its fine…what's wrong?" Ryoma's voice stern but soft as he talked on the other line of his senpai.

"…I don't know what to do anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"…I…had a fight with Fuji and I…" holding back his tears Eiji cursed that he wasn't more emotionally stronger. But what could he do? His best friend had spied on him telling him without words that he didn't trust him, just because he was hanging out with other guys from rivaling schools. He had tried to hold that painful truth behind his smiles and laughs but each time he saw those blue eyes looking at him, it got harder to hold back the pain. This was all Eiji could do, before he broke.

"It's okay Eiji-senpai, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have too"

"No I want to! I-I need someone…o'chibi"

"…What can I do for you?"

"..Just tell me its going to be ok…I don't care if it's a lie…I-just want to hear those words...please" Eiji's voice broke slightly as he spoke holding the phone close to his ear as Ryoma's voice rang in his ears, telling him over and over again that lie that seemed so bittersweet.

The next day Eiji hid his tears well as he smiled by Ryoma laughing with Momo who sat behind them on the bus to the training camp. Avoiding even eye contact with the tensai Eiji acted as if Fuji never existed, it wasn't hard though. Do to the fact that the honey haired boy kept his distance as well, making sure he didn't strike up a conversation with the red head.

And the fact that each day at the training camp was filled with…training.

"Alright everyone because of your hard work these past days I've asked certain some ones to come and help you guys with your tennis!" coach Ryuzaki smirked as the team gaped at her in wonder

"What are you talking about baa-san!" Momo asked out loud

"Oi Momo watch your mouth" Oishi responded as the second year scratched the back of his head sheeply, when a bus drove in apparent in dropping of a large amount of people.

And before anyone had time to speak up the bus began to unload its passengers, shocking the Seigaku regulars.

"Hyoutei Gakuen!"

* * *

Clad in their grey uniforms Hyoutei Gakuen stood on the courts in front of Seigaku.

"Long time no see Seigaku" Atobe smirked as the blue clad tennis players stared

"What are you guys doing here?" Kawamura asked the question most the players were thinking,

"They are the certain guests I asked to help you with your tennis" coach Ryuzaki said a bit insulted that the team made it seem like they hadn't paid attention to her. "Now shall we get stared?"

"It fine with us Ryuzaki-san"

"Alright then I'll choose the pairings as to who your opponent is so wait until I come back" as the pink jersey coach left the teams dispersed.

"Hoi? Choutarou-chan! It's really you!" Eiji beamed as he ran up to the silver haired second year he so longed to see after their match with Hyoutei.

"Eiji-san! Its so good to see you again!" Choutarou smiled as they stood a part from their teams, as the silver haired boy turned towards the familiar voice of the red head he was met with a large weight suddenly glomping him. Eiji had just jumped onto him wrapping his legs around his waist and all.

"E-Eiji-san t-this isn't appropriate" loosening his hold on the second year Eiji looked into Choutarou's honey dew eyes,

"It's just a hug Choutarou-chan" but seeing the flushed face of the younger boy, Eiji got off none the less.

"So how have you been nya?"

"Good…I've gotten a lot stronger!" the second year flushed as Eiji patted his head like he did before

"Haha I'm glad! But I'll have to see it to believe it nya!" flashing the teen his pearly teeth and a peace sign, making the silver haired boy laugh

"And how have you been Eiji-san?"

"…alright I guess"

"Hmm? Are you alright Eiji-san? You look…sad" taking a step closer to the red head whose face was looking at the ground a sad air around him,

"Hoi? No I'm good! See!" smiling Eiji jumped up and down "I mean how can I not be! Seigaku's gotten so far! After Rikkaidai its Nationals! Not only that but I get to see you again Choutarou-chan!" momentarily thinking back to the second year who saved his life that day….

"Haha alright then…I"

"Alright gather up everyone!" coach Ryuzaki's voice called out as the teams gathered with their own.

"Today we're only focusing on individual matches so everyone will have an opponent, when I call your name get with your partner and get ready to match" nods from everyone was her responses as she called each name.

"Oishi vs. Shishido, Inui vs. Kabaji, Kawamura vs. Hiyoshi, Momoshiro vs. Mukahi, Kaidoh vs. Akutagawa, Echizen vs. Atobe, Fuji vs. Oshitari, and Kikumaru vs. Ootori, any problems?" as silence enveloped the groups the female coach retired to her bench to watch the first matches, between Oishi and Inui.

"EHHHH?! I have to fight Choutarou-chan?! No way nya!" Eiji pouted as everyone got with their opponent, the silver head of the second year gaining his attention.

"Eiji-san…"

"Mou I don't want to fight you Choutarou-chan"

"Neither do I but…we have to" looking around at the pairings the two friends saw they had no choice.

"Man this sucks"

"Sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing Choutarou-chan?" the red head asked with his arms behind his head as the two made their way off the courts for the others to start first.

"…I'm sorry for disappointing you"

"Silly kouhai, I'm not disappointed as long as we have a great match then I'll be happy, besides you yourself said you got stronger right? Well now's the best time to show me nya!"

"Right! I won't let you down"

"Hoi!" giving the other a high five the two waited for their turn to show the other just how much they progressed, since the last time they saw each other.

* * *

And so after the match of Inui and Kabaji, Seigaku miraculously won but when Oishi and Shishido paired off they ended it in a deuce.

"Aww Oishi didn't win nya!"

"No but I'm glad Shishido-san didn't lose" Eiji pouted slightly, feeling a dark emotion in the pit of his stomach as he saw the silver haired boy smile at the ever hat wearing third year from Hyoutei.

'_I'm not…jealous! I can't be, I'm just…sad that Oishi lost! Yeah that's it! I can't be jealous of Shishido' _Eiji thought as the second round was about to begin. From Hyoutei Hiyoshi and Mukahi and from Seigaku Kawamura and Momoshiro.

"Go Momo-chi! Win this for Seigaku!" the red head cheered as the second year gave him a grin and a raise of his racket. When he turned to the Hyoutei second year beside him. "Why don't you cheer for your teammates Choutarou-chan?"

"Well I guess its because I'm not that close to anyone but Shishido-san" flushing at the embarrassment of that sentence Choutarou didn't see a smile make its way onto Eiji's face.

"Hmm well then I'll have to make up for that huh?" winking at the second years confused look Eiji turned around to look at the courts as a small smile showed itself on Choutarou's face, along with a blush.

"Thank you Eiji-san" a whisper on the wind.

* * *

Me- oh my! The dream pair seem to be having some disagreements! Aiiieee what's going to happen now?!

And what's this? Choutarou and Eiji getting closer?! Yay! Chou-chan comes back!! Hahha

Anyway I'm just randomly talking nonsense but don't let that stop you from reviewing!

Nya!


	11. Chapter 11

Yes! And so I have nothing to say here other than enjoy!

Hahah

* * *

As the match between Momo and Mukahi progressed Kawamura and Hiyoshi grew all the more intense however in the end as Momo won Kawamura ended with a withdrawal.

"Ah mou I want to play so much now nya!!"

"Heh heh"

"Eh what's so funny Choutarou-chan?"

"Ah no, nothing Eiji-san you're just not like anyone I've met before"

"Heh nya I've been told that many times!" sticking his chest out and putting his hands on his waist Eiji posed as if he were a statue of great importance. Making the second year smile again. "Ne Choutarou-chan you know you have a really cute smile!" grinning like a cat Eiji saw the blush run along the Hyoutei player's face with amusement,

"E-eh?"

"Hehe you should smile more!" patting the taller boys head Eiji turned as their coach called for the next round, from Hyoutei Akutagawa and Oshitari from Seigaku Kaidoh and Fuji. Instantly Eiji stiffened as he saw a slim figure make his way onto the courts right in front of him; a flash of azure blue looked his way and Eiji turned.

"Mengo Choutarou-chan…I'm going to watch Kaidoh's match"

"Umm ok then I'll be right here"

"Ok but don't get lazy! Our match is next!" poking the kid in the left cheek as he walked off to court C; his eyes hidden behind his red hair.

Walking towards the other side of the courts, Ryoma saw from the edge of his eyes who the solemn person who was walking towards him, was only to slightly be taken aback that it was his red headed senpai.

"Eiji-senpai?"

"Uh oh umm hey o'chibi!" looking over at court A and seeing honey colored hair Ryoma understood instantly.

"You're not going to cry are you senpai?"

"..Heh no o'chibi, I think I'm all cried out from that night nya…." a bitter smile ran along Eiji's pale face as it made Ryoma wince at the sight….it seemed so out of place of the acrobatics usually happy face; even the nya had no spunk in it.

"..Sorry" not looking at his senpai Ryoma turned to the courts, giving the red head a bit of privacy when he felt a hand on his head.

"Heh why are you apologizing o'chibi? I'm the one who should…I've troubled you into my problems"

"No it's no problem Eiji-senpai" _I'd do anything for you…._

"…thanks o'chibi you really are Seigaku's pillar nya!" grinning Eiji glomped onto the boy from behind as they both smiled.

* * *

In the end Kaidoh won by accidentally knocking Hyoutei's 'Sleeping Beauty' out cold, as Fuji won over Oshitari's 'Higuma Otoshi' giving room for the last two matches to finally begin.

"Yes it's our turn o'chibi!" grabbing hold of the freshman as Atobe and Choutarou made their way onto the courts, the two Seigaku players split as well.

"Good luck Eiji-senpai"

"You too o'chibi-chan!" making his way with his grey racket Eiji met up with the silver haired second year once again.

"Good luck Eiji-san I hope we both play a match we can be proud of"

"You too Choutarou-chan! Show me what you have nya!" winking as the two took their places; and so the match began. As Choutarou served Eiji lost the first game to do the fact that his eyes were getting used to the speed the 'Scud Serve' was going at.

"Ha get ready Choutarou-chan I'm going to start attacking now!" aiming his racket at the boy, Eiji positioned himself as he attacked using his acrobatic skills to the best of his abilities as the training made itself present in his higher jumps and much faster eyes. Scoring at 1-1.

"Ha too bad, no regrets, see you next week Choutarou-chan!"

"It's not over yet Eiji-san!" and so the two battled it out until the game was 3-4, in Eiji's favor.

"Hah hah ha hah y-your better than I thought Eiji-san"

"Hah hah ha hah yeah, you've gotten a whole lot stronger than I thought too nya" as Choutarou served the third year began to run towards the net and jump up to attack when he felt a chilling run down his spine freezing him momentarily as the ball whished past him. 30-15

He knew this feeling, as Eiji got himself together he went back to the baselines when he suddenly met with pained light azure, stopping his blood.

"Oi Kikumaru get ready" the umpire called out breaking Eiji from his stupor.

"Huh oh y-yeah" trying his best to ignore the eyes on his back Eiji just couldn't get his act together and soon 30-15 turned into 40-15 and then game point, 4-4.

"Game point change sides" the umpire announced as Eiji stood his ground not wanting to change sides, for if he did then he would have to see those eyes looking at him.

"Eiji-san.."

"Huh? Oh Choutarou-chan…what is it?" Eiji softly asked trying to sound normal but when he met with stern honey dew glaring at him, the red head was taken aback.

"Why aren't you playing right? You're not paying attention to the game"

"Uh mengo Choutarou-chan" suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder Eiji saw the younger boy looking at him sadly

"If you don't feel like it then we can stop the game…"

Seeing the look in the silver haired boys eyes, Eiji had to smile. They were so kind and caring not quite fully understanding what he was going through but wanted to know how to help in what way he could.

"Thank you Choutarou-chan but I can see you want to play me just as much as I want to play you nya, what kind of friend would I be if I withdrew?" patting the taller boy on the head Eiji grinned and made his way to the other side, readying himself. And as the Hyoutei second year got ready with a smile on his face, Eiji smiled as well; after all what kind of tennis player would he be if he didn't give his all just because he couldn't concentrate? much less a friend.

* * *

In the end the match ended with Eiji winning with 5-6.

"That was the best game I've played Choutarou-chan! You really have gotten stronger!"

"Thank you Eiji-san! You really are an amazing player! I really hope you'll win against Rikkaidai and then in Nationals!" taking the red heads hand in a shake, both flushed with a blush and sweat.

"Thanks but you'll come and watch right?"

"Of course and thank you"

"Hoi?" tilting his head to the side making Choutarou smile again this one slightly different from the rest.

"For playing your best, you gave me the time of my life so thank you Eiji-san" this time Eiji was the one to blush.

"I-its fine, anytime nya!"

"Oi Choutarou its time to go!" Shishido's voice called over as Hyoutei was gathering to leave back to Atobe's vacation house.

"I'm coming Shishido-san! sorry Eiji-san I have to get going"

"No, I'm glad I could see you again Choutarou-chan, see you nya"

"Ahh see you" making their way to the bus Seigaku bowed in thanks as the bus drove off, the rest of the day everyone packed up to leave and head back to Tokyo.

"Eiji-senpai that was some match with you and Ootori"

"Really? Hah you too! I thought Mukahi was going to win at the rate you were fighting"

"Hey!"

"Hahah" with everyone on the bus Seigaku drove back home in silence do to the fact that everyone was busy sleeping. But two.

"…You're still awake Eiji…"

"…I'd prefer that I wasn't"

"…You're match with Ootori-kun was well" Fuji's talked over the roar of the engine but soft enough so their coach couldn't hear them from up front.

"I still haven't forgiven you, so don't think complementing Choutarou-chan or me will do anything"

"…Chan?"

"Yes, I gave him a nickname just as I did Saeki-chan and Takahisa-chan, because their **my** friends"

"Eiji…I"

"I'm tired, you can talk to yourself" Eiji resorted as he made himself comfortable beside Ryoma as the tiny prodigy's head lay on his right shoulder; Eiji closed his eyes and tried to smile at the calm face of his o'chibi, ignoring the feeling of pained azure eyes watching his back, and the whisper he heard over the engine that seemed much too quiet.

"Forgive me Eiji...please."

* * *

Upon coming back Seigaku had only one day before the final match with Champion Rikkaidai, and Eiji couldn't get that one second year who saved his life about a week and a half ago, out of his head.

"Kirihara Akaya nya?" after watching Rikkaidai's match with Fudoumine Seigaku had seen the true strength behind the Champions was no lie, nor just a rumor. Doubles had already been hard to watch but when singles came Eiji couldn't believe that the kid who saved his life was the same person who sent Tachibana, a Nationally ranked tennis player to the hospital.

"He didn't look like a monster at all" remembering the bloodshot look in the second years eyes as he attacked Fudoumine's captain, and how different he looked that day. It was weird, normally he wouldn't care this much about a stranger but….

"I think its because he's my savior…" blushing randomly at the thought Eiji sat up from his bed and looked around his room stopping on his playstation thinking maybe the second year played games too. Of course what teen didn't?

"Well Tezuka might not….and that Sanada guy from Rikkaidai,…hahha and Shinjou too hmm I think Atobe might though…." placing his hands under his chin Eiji really began to think all through the night until his thoughts lead him back to one Kirihara Akaya.

'_Get out of my head….Kirihara mou'_ he thought before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Me- heheheh hehehe ehehh things get interesting! Now that Rikkaidai is coming!

oh and umm because of writers block the next chapter might be...late soooo yeah

SORRY!

but please read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok after much thinking I've decided that I'm completely at a lost for this chapter so if it sounds really bad and stuff….sorry but its WRITERS BLOCK!

* * *

"Ah Kikumaru what are you doing here?" Tachibana Fudoumine's captain exclaimed in surprise as he sat in his hospital bed the red head from Seigaku at his door.

"Um hey Tachibana I was just wondering…could you tell me more about Kirihara Akaya?" Eiji laughed nervously as he shifted on the balls of his feet, much to the curiously of the captain. He had come to find out more about the second year and to see if it was really the same guy who had saved his life, because it just didn't seem right to him.

"Why? He plays singles while you're playing doubles"

"Yeah but…I'm just curious…please nya?" looking right into the captain's eyes the wounded boy sighed

"I don't get you Kikumaru but fine what do you want to know?"

"You'll tell me? Cool!" making his way to sit by the captain Eiji thought for a while before asking "before the match did he look….kind?"

"Kind? What do you mean?"

"I mean…did he look like he did when he…attacked you?"

"…I can't remember but I'm sure he did"

"What makes you say that?"

"You didn't see that boy when he attacked me, Kikumaru his eyes were bloodshot his smile was horrid almost like a demon"

"…demon?" knotting his brows Eiji couldn't help but feel a tiny bit offended at the comparison to a demon about his savior, but he kept his mouth shut and continued.

"So after you won a game he got angry right?"

"Yes, that was when he aimed only for my ankle" a dark façade appeared on the usually serene face of the Fudoumine captain as he brought back memories of the demon faced junior.

"That can't be him….."

"What do you mean Kikumaru?" looking at the Seigaku regular in confusion Eiji flushed red

"Uh n-nothing! So umm did he say anything when he was…matching up with you?" the red head's large cat like orbs staring into the captain's uncertain ones as the he sighed and thought for a while…..

"He said he'd dye me red…"

"Red?"

"With blood…" looking right into Eiji's shocked indigo eyes Tachibana knew something more was behind those eyes and the reason why they were so wide; what was behind them he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"H-he couldn't have said that!"

"Like I said Kikumaru, Kirihara Akaya is a demon no matter what way you look at it" turning his head the other way towards the window on his left, the captain didn't see the obvious change in Eiji's presence,

"Thanks so much for the info Tachibana I hope you get better soon" getting up to leave Eiji excused himself when the captain called him back.

"Kikumaru can I ask you a small favor?" his head turning to look at the leaving back of the fellow tennis player

"Hoi? Yeah what is it?"

"Can you tell Fuji….to be careful when he matches up with Kirihara" the captains voice dark and foreboding oddly enough missing the flash of lighting on Eiji's eyes at the mention of the tensei.

"….Later Tachibana" turning fast out of the door

"You'll tell him won't you Kikumaru?!" the wounded tennis player called back at the red head before his back was fully out of the room…..

"…I'll try" closing the door Tachibana's brows knotted in confusion before silence filled his room once more.

* * *

'Tell Fuji….that would mean I'd have to care what happens to him!' Eiji furiously thought stomping down the quiet hospital hall his fists deep in his pockets,

'I don't want to be angry at Fuji….but what he did doesn't explain anything! Why did he have to spy on me!' putting his right hand over his left breast Eiji clenched his heart. He was really hurt and by the one person he cared most for.

"Fuji…" suddenly his phone rang a familiar tone reaching for it out of his pocket Eiji gave a small smile,

"Hinya Takahisa-chan!"

"Eiji-kun you seem to be better now" Jyousei's captains voice sounded on the other line

"Hoi?"

"When I called a few weeks ago to see how you were, you sounded really sad"

"…yeah but I'm getting better nya!"

"That's good to hear! I also heard Seigaku's match with Rikkaidai is tomorrow"

"Yeah"

"I hope you haven't gotten weaker Eiji-kun" Takahisa joked as the two laughed

"Nya! Of course not! I can still kick your butt Takahisa-chan!"

"If you've forgotten Eiji-kun I'm the captain of Jyousei, I won't go down without a fight"

"Heh then I'll have to show you tomorrow then…wait you're coming right?" the red head couldn't help smiling at the thought of his friend coming to watch

"Of course! The rest of my team will come as well, and I'm sure the other teams that fought with Seigaku will show up as well"

"…hmm you might be right nya" putting a finger on his chin

"Well I just called to see if you were doing better, I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Ok! Thanks for worrying Takahisa-chan, I'll see you tomorrow nya" hanging up his phone Eiji let out a sigh. It wasn't a few days ago that Saeki had called him to ask if he was okay, just like Takahisa; the red head let out a grin! How could he not be proud?

"This shows that they ARE my good friends!" walking down the hall Eiji had his chest out and his eyes closed in a wide grin he didn't see the other person walking in the other direction from the other side of the corner, before it was already too late and the two fell flat on their butts.

"Ow! Damn it! Watch where you're going next time!" a familiar voice yelled out in annoyance.

"Kirihara?!" Eiji couldn't believe it! Here was the very person he was thinking of, again the two of them meeting in an accident.

"Kikumaru-san!" the baby of Rikkaidais green eye's widen in shock at the red head that for some odd reason kept popping into his head after that possible car accident not long ago.

"What are you doing here?!" getting up from the ground Eiji held out his hand for the junior to take, in that moment the two felt a light jolt automatically thinking the other's hand was unexpectedly soft.

"Thanks, what are you doing here Kikumaru-san? Shouldn't you be with your team?" Akaya asked as Eiji pouted

"Just because the final match between our school's is tomorrow, doesn't mean my life revolves around just tennis! I **have** other things to do!" crossing his arms tightly Eiji lightly glared at the second year who in turn looked at the third year like he was crazy, holding his hands up like he was caught by the police

"Alright, alright I get it" smirking at the taller boy, Akaya asked what he was doing here

"I was visiting a friend, you?"

"Same"

"Really? Who nya?"

"Yukimura-buchou"

"Your captain? Why, is he sick?" Eiji's dark indigo eyes inquisitive at the young second year

"Sort of"

"Oh well can I come and see him too?"

"Ha?" Akaya's green eyes widen under his mess of black hair looking up at the third year, wondering why in the world would the guy want to come….unless!

"Don't worry! I'm not trying anything, I've just got nothing better to do at the moment nya!" scratching his bandage sheeply after realizing what his words could have meant between the lines.

"What?….I don't know my team might not like it" _although I bet Yukimura-buchou would just smile like he always does… _Akaya thought with a light smile, yearning to go see his captain and the rest of his friends.

"Oh…ok then…" sighing and looking like a wounded kitten Eiji let a soft smile go and began to walk off when the junior stopped him

"Wait! Uh I don't think it'd be smart but I don't see what the harm it could do…" not really sure where those words came from Akaya knew he would be in for it from Sanada-fukubuchou but seeing the brightness in the red head's eyes and the cat like grin on his face….oddly Akaya found that he didn't mind.

"Thanks Kirihara!"

* * *

"Akaya what took you so lo…" Marui began to scold the second year when he saw a flush of red just like his hair, and knew his junior had brought company and that Sanada was most likely going to be pissed.

"Sorry Marui-senpai but I sorta got sidetracked" opening the door to the roof top of the hospital the rest of the team saw who their baby had brought and instantly at the same time each of the players eyes widened, even if by a fraction.

"Hinya! Rikkaidai!" Eiji smiled as friendly as he could without looking strained, after all he was in the presence of Japans highest school that had already two wins at the Nationals under its belt, sure they were all the same age but still! This was THE Champion Rikkai!

"Who are you?" Rikkaidai's renown trickster asked with a curious eye his icy blue hair blowing on the wind.

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji! Pleased to meet you nya!" holding out his hand to greet the uniformed team of Rikkai but after a few seconds of awkward silence Eiji realized not a person reached out for his hand….blushing he pulled back when one person took his hand and shook it friendly

"It's good to meet you Kikumaru, I'm Yukimura Seiichi captain of Rikkaidai"

"Thanks!" smiling Eiji let go when Jackal spoke up,

"So what are you doing here, exactly Kikumaru?"

"That's not polite Jackal" Yukimura smiled at the Brazilian-Japanese who in turn coughed and apologized

"It's okay! I just bumped into Kirihara and he agreed I could come and see you!" the red head grinned

"Akaya you let him?" Niou turned to their baby, as did the rest seeing Akaya shift on the ball of his heels as Marui leaned on his right shoulder popping his green bubble in Akaya's face making it REALLY hard to concentrate…considering he had the best concentration on the team; next to his captain and vice-captain of course.

"W-well…sort of…"

"Huh? Speak up Akaya, even I can barely hear you" his red headed tensai of a senpai snickered popping yet another green bubble in his kouhai's face

"Yeah I brought him here! I didn't think anything would be wrong with that! Right Mura-buchou?" he used Mura….that means one thing.

Smiling at his kouhai Yukimura smiled "of course Akaya, he is free to come if he wishes" only when he was in dire need of help did Akaya ever call him Mura.

"Buchou!" smiling Akaya looked a moment longer at his captain before looked at the red headed Seigaku player.

Eiji smiled back as he stood there in the presence of the Champions Rikkai and he couldn't have felt more comfortable! For right now, on this roof top surrounded by these guys that joked and teased each other Eiji felt as if he were looking into an alter mirror image of his own team. And before he knew it…

Eiji missed Fuji, dearly.

* * *

Me- …..so how was it….bad?

I did this during a writer's block man! Don't expect a masterpiece or a Great American Novel!

Anyway….pleas read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews and the positive feed back!

Please keep watch over me! I've gotten so far cause of ya'll!

* * *

"Your teams' real cool Kirihara nya!" Eiji smiled as the junior walked him out of the hospital when he had to return home, much to the juniors dislike seeing how it was only 5 in the afternoon.

"Thanks Kikumaru-san"

"Hard to think its tomorrow…." the red head sighed not wanting to fight against a group of guys he had begun to understand….they were just a team of friends no different from his own, their goals were the same, their friendships were the same, the friendliness he felt and warmth…the same as well.

'_Maybe it wasn't the best idea to go see them_…' Eiji sarcastically scoffed at himself as he held his hands in his pockets when Akaya brought him back to reality

"Whether it's tomorrow or another week, Rikkaidai won't go down without a fight!" the junior stated staring hard unto Eiji, pride written all across the second year's face.

"Heh don't think Seigaku'll go without a fight either nya!" the red head beamed when they pasted Tachibana's room Eiji realized that the door was open, curious as a cat the third year stole a look into the room to see the captain as Akaya too looked in, only to see who it was. His green eyes gleamed and his smile changed into…imp like features.

"Well well well if it isn't Tachibana and Fuji!" walking in the junior ace smirked as the wounded tennis player flinched slightly but when Akaya's eyes looked towards Seigaku's tensai, he found that the boy's eyes weren't on him but on the person at the door.

"Eiji!"

"...Fuji"

"What are you doing here?"

"He's with me" Akaya spoke up for some unknown reason he had no idea where, but a feeling deep within him didn't like that look in the tensai's eyes towards Kikumaru, not after he had gotten to know the acrobatic a little more.

"What?!" opening his eyes a flash of azure stared into indigo as Eiji walked in slowly keeping full eye contact with the angelic boy.

"I came to see Tachibana, when I met Kirihara later on…" the younger third year lowered his voice not wanting to say he had hung out with Rikkaidai for a few hours after that.

"Is that true Tachibana?" Fuji asked never breaking his eye contact with his best friend,

"Yeah but that was hours ago…" had Fuji not know Eiji like the back of his hand, he would have never seen the slightest flinch of the red head's shoulder and the flick of his left eye.

"What were you doing for so long Eiji?" looking between the junior ace and the acrobat Fuji got a bad feeling in his gut, and he pressured the boy. "Eiji"

"We hung out, why do you care so much?" green eyes narrowed at the brown haired boy as he snarled back at him.

"I wasn't talking to you, Kirihara"

"Fuji don't take this out on Kirihara" Eiji spoke up seeing the confusion and anger in the tensai's eyes but what really took him by surprise was that…he saw pain as well.

"Eiji…" Fuji began when Rikkaidai's baby spoke harshly

"How about we settle this with a match tensai-san, I beat you and you leave Kikumaru and me alone"

"And if I win?"

"That won't happen" smirking like his demon mask, Tachibana clenched his fists but remained silent.

Light azure clashed with peridot green, hatred in both the eyes sharp and aimed to kill; when suddenly a nurse came in interrupting the thick silence with a smile,

"Excuse me but visiting hours are over you three will have to go"

"Of course, forgive us" Fuji apologized with a cold smile that instantly sent the nurse out of the room, "I'll see you Tachibana" Fuji smiled his eyes closed once more,

"Yeah" the captain spoke softly as the brunette picked up his bag and walked past Eiji whispering something he couldn't hear; but the look on the red head's face was enough to make the teen not want to know.

"Are you running Fuji Shusuke?" the black haired second year turned on his heal to glare at the third year, when he stopped not bothering to turn around and look at him

"No, you'll find out tomorrow how much you will regret this day" his voice dark it instantly sent shivers down Eiji's back. Not being able to take it anymore the red head ran out of the room calling to the tensai to stop.

Leaving behind a slightly hurt Akaya.

* * *

"Fuji!" not caring if he was still in the hospital Eiji ran after his best friend, he didn't care if the boy had spied on him, nor that it had hurt him for the longest time; right now he just couldn't take the pain the boy felt when the tensai spoke to only him, just a few seconds ago.

"_I've always trusted you Eiji….but why him?"_

"Fuji please wait!" running as fast as his legs took him he caught the brunette as they stood out side of the hospital.

"What is it Eiji" his voice still hard and dark, not an ounce of warmth in them making the red head's heart squeeze.

"Please forgive me! I-I swear I didn't do anything with Kirihara! I just went to go see a friend of his and before I knew it the time went! But I didn't do anything really!" the longing in the acrobatics voice tore at Fuji's heat but he remained cold.

"How can I trust you Eiji…you never gave me chance to explain why should I do the same to you?" that was true…

Clenching his fists, his eyes hidden behind his flurry of red hair, Eiji answered "Because I miss you…" light azure opened instantly as they met with dark indigo.

"I miss us talking together, hanging out with each other Fuji….I miss my best friend" he did his best to keep the tears behind his eyes but seeing the tensai remain cold and silent Eiji couldn't hold them in any longer, letting his fears out in cascading tears falling from his red cheeks.

"P-Please forgive me Fuji, I don't want us to hate each other any more! P-please" suddenly the acrobat felt strong arms around him, holding tightly to a hard chest and a beating heart underneath

"Eiji please don't cry any more"

"I-I don't want us to fight!"

"Shush it's okay now, I'm not angry" holding the smaller boys head under his chin Fuji held fast and tight, never wanting to let go.

"Y-your not angry?" hope filled his broken voice as he looked into the blue eyed boys face seeing a smile form, behind his water vision

"I could never be angry at you" kissing the boys forehead Fuji kept his hold on the red head as he felt the boy hug him back just as tight, if not tighter.

After some time pasted the two tennis players let go both looking at the other but with a light flush on each of their cheeks

"So we're best friends now?" Eiji asked hoping with bright eyes

"Of course" smiling at the younger boy who in turn grinned like a bob cat, jumping up and down like a kid

"Yes! Fujiko and me are best friends again nya!" earning quite a few odd looks from the bystanders on the street,

"Saa settle down Eiji, it's getting late and we have a big match tomorrow" the genius smiled at his friends happiness.

Upon hearing his friends warning, Eiji remembered Kirihara and his team….looking at Fuji hard with a light pout the red head asked

"Are you really going to hurt Kirihara tomorrow Fuji?"

"…" the brunette remained silent for a moment "I can't say"

"Fuji!"

"Eiji…what does that boy mean to you?"

"Hoi?"

"What do Ootori, Kajimoto, Saeki, Echizen, and Kirihara mean to you?" finally after so long he was going to find out…he knew each of those guys liked the red head more than simple friendship but what did Eiji think of them? Did he even know those boys liked him?

"...They're just me good friends Fuji, why does that matter?"

"...Nothing, I'm glad that's all, lets go home now k?" holding out his hand Eiji looked a bit hesitant at first not of the hand but why Fuji asked what those guys meant to him and that nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that Fuji had not answered his question, in the end Eiji just threw the feeling into the back of his mind and took his friends hand, smiling.

The two of them walking home hand in hand.

* * *

Come tomorrow finally the day was here. At 10 o'clock sharp both middle schools gathered in a last prep talk as schools from all over the district came pouring in, Jyousei, Hyoutei, Fudomine, St.Rudolph, Yamabuki, and Rokkaku Chu. Rikkaidai stood tall and proud in their yellow and black uniforms, ready to kill and bring back the gold with their third win. As Seigaku stood pristine and perfect in their blue clad uniforms, hoping to win finally.

"Alright team we'll do this for Tezuka, ne!" Oishi hollered as the team gathered in a huddle

"Yes!" breaking up the group of boys walked onto the courts as Rikkaidai did the same, each player meeting their opponents eyes for an instant. It was time, and to stat things off Momo and Kaidoh paired up in doubles with Jackal and Marui.

"Go get them Momo-chi!" Eiji cheered as Taka-san and the freshman joined in. When dark indigo met with peridot green momentarily, '_Kirihara_'

"Eiji-senpai are you alright?" the quiet voice of a monotoned freshman asked

"Hoi? Ah o'chibi! No I'm good!" glomping onto the boy out of no where Eiji smiled as the match progressed soon Rikkaidai let out their bag of tricks and saw why Jackal was called their Iron Wall of Defense and why Marui called himself a tensai, with his Tightrope Walker and Metal Bell Hit, both being VERY hard attacks in themselves.

"Things don't look so good!" Taka-san said softly when Oishi responded thus

"No, but Momo and Kaidoh haven't given up! So we can't either!"

"Yeah! GO VIPER! GO MOMOSHIRO!! BEAT THEM BLACK AND BLUE!!"

"Damn it who gave Taka-san his racket!"

* * *

Before long unfortunately Seigaku lost to THE Champions Rikkai by 7-5.

"Damn it we lost Kaidoh"

"Yeah I know…"

"It's alright you two, we'll win the next one for sure right Eiji?" turning to his doubles partner the mother hen high-fived the red head

"Yea nya!" smiling the two went out in place of their kouhais, their aim was to win; as Niou and Yagyuu came out.

"My my my, if it isn't Kikumaru" the prankster grinned his canine teeth bright as Eiji gulped

"How rude, don't talk to Eiji as if you know him please" Oishi resorted

"Please forgive my partner for being rude" Yagyuu apologized as he glared at the trickster who in turn just shrugged his shoulders and went to his side of the court; with a smile plastered on his face.

"It's okay Oishi lets get this started nya?"

"..Alright then" turning towards his side of the courts the match began.

"That Kikumaru is good, ne Akaya?" Marui asked their baby as the match progressed watching as the red head easily lost his patience when Niou played with his mind, aiming his words towards the egg head fukubuchou

"Yeah I guess…"

"What's up kid? You're not yourself" the red headed tensai spoke softly as the team paid more attention to the match, the two of them sitting on the lower bleachers a bit far from the group.

"I'm fine senpai" Akaya answered back looking up from his hands ignoring a look of curiosity and hurt in the bubblegum loving tennis player's violet eyes.

"Sure…whatever you say"

* * *

Me- ok please don't ask me questions about Fuji and Eiji because I'm not really going to give the answer….they will be answered though in the later chapters so until then please don't pour all these questions on me but! do tell me what ya'll think k?

Thank you!

Oh and read and review nya!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for not asking questions everyone!

But by the end of this story if you have any left over please feel free to ask me then!

Oh yes! great news!! now that I've finished all my other stories this will be the only one I'll be paying attention too! so that means...faster up-dates!! but! only if you guys make me a promise!

Give me more than 100 reviews and I'll up-date faster! nya? have we an accord?

* * *

Unfortunately once more Seigaku lost to Rikkaidai 6-4.

"Damn it…Oishi…mengo I-I"

"It's alright Eiji…really"

"But!"

"Look up" pointing towards the stands behind him the green eyed vice-captain smiled as his partners dark eyes widen at the smiling team as well as a majority of the teams they had fought.

"Everyone…t-thank you" hiding his face in his arm Fuji came over to pat the boy on the back leading him to his seat, whispering in his ear telling him it was going to be okay, because Inui was going to be sure to win.

"It's all up to you Inui" Taka-san smiled handing the data master his racket with a nod and smile,

"Thank you, I will be sure to win" turning he headed towards the net where his long time best friend stood. This wouldn't be an easy win.

And thus it proved so, as Inui was forced to throw away his data tennis pushing Yanagi back into the corner; however back and forth the two forced the other back and forth until the match was decided with Seigaku at 7-6.

"YES!! Inui-senpai won!!" Kachiro and Katsuo yelled in unison as Horio cried tears of joy;

"That was amazing Inui!" Oishi congratulated as the data master smiled, Fuji made his way to the courts for his turn; in Singles 2.

"Fuji…remember don't hurt him" Eiji spoke softly to the brunette who smiled

"Whatever happens happens Eiji" walking away Fuji could feel the red head's eyes on his back as Akaya's eyes were on his front. The other stood in front of the other in silence

"I'll dye you red, Fuji tensai-san"

"Not if I do the same to you first, Kirihara" the angel's azure eyes open and sharp, against piercing demonic green,

"We'll see who gets Kikumaru" smirking the second year turned away as Fuji spoke up one last time before going to his corner

"I'll never let you or **anyone** else have him"

* * *

"Ne doesn't Fuji-senpai look a bit angry?" a non regular asked to no one in particular when Eiji over heard but tried to look on without his fears present on his face, missing a pair of pale forest-green eyes staring at him. _senpai._

"Go Fuji! You can beat that second year!" Momo cheered as the stands did the same, the team cheered and roared while their opponent watched and observed in silence.

"Akaya's doing pretty good" Marui commented blowing his green bubble,

"Maybe, but Fuji's pushing pretty hard" Niou smirked at their baby as the game progresses when Akaya's eyes turned blood red.

"Already?!" Jackal exclaimed as the black haired boy attacked the brunette until he fell crumpled on the floor.

"FUJI!" Eiji screamed as the umpire ran towards the kid asking if he was alright, Kirihara smirked

"Ah I'm sorry Fuji-san, that was completely unintentional" lie thick in his sugary voice as it taunted Eiji's dark indigo orbs widen all the more

"Kirihara…w-why is he?" suddenly remembering what Tachibana told him the red head couldn't be more confused, right now his savior and friend was purposely hurting his best friend, his face demon like his smile cruel and inhuman, yet…he was the same boy he had enjoyed hanging out with yesterday, he was the boy who blushed when his senpai praised him, laughed when he joined his senpai in prancing a nurse, he was the boy who had so much pride in his school; nothing could compare.

"Kirihara…why are you like this?!" softly muttering the red head clenched the fence as Fuji got up and returned to his position his angelic face distorted in hatred Eiji had never seen before.

"Uh you got up, good! It's more fun if you're a challenge!" the junior smiled his face equally distorted with his eyes deep red, the two began to rage war and soon not even the umpire could stop them.

"This is crazy! I've never seen Fuji like this before" Oishi commented slowly almost afraid the tensai would hear him from across the courts as most of the team agreed silently when out of no where Akaya attacked with an irregular ball hitting Fuji down.

"FUJI!" the bleachers practically broke in terror as the brunette lay on the floor crumpled and bruised

"That was my knuckle serve, sorry if it was a bit…rough" his voice thick with mockery the juniors eyes gazing up for an instant with Eiji's deep indigo orbs as he saw the boy lick his lips hungrily and for once….Eiji was…scared. It wasn't that Akaya was scary to him, but the fact that the person he got to know just yesterday was the same person as the one on the courts!

"Kirihara...Fuji" the red head murmured when the tensai got up once more glaring at the seaweed head of Rikkai,

"Don't you dare think about doing anything to Eiji!"

Smirking so wide and naughty Niou would have smiled with pride at his kouhai, if he weren't too consumed on the game, Kirihara responded "Me? Why I would never….but for you, Fuji-san its over!" thus the next round began.

Only this time Fuji was the one to attack and hard. Taking each point of the games until he reached 5-5 with the junior, the ending of this game would decide what would happen to Seigaku and he couldn't lose! For himself, for Tachibana, for those tennis players who were destroyed by this boy! But especially for one…for Eiji's sake; Kirihara Akaya had to fall!

"You will know the pain you have brought on others, Kirihara Akaya" soon the neon yellow ball flew right into the juniors right knee, complete fear in his red eyes,

"N-no! I-I can't lose here! He-he isn't"

"Get up Akaya!" a voice called from behind the seaweed haired boy a voice he knew to be his bubblegum loving senpai. "Get up and fight! Don't just lay there!"

"M-Marui senpai" realizing that he could be Rikkai's hope in winning the third and final win to the districts Akaya forced his legs out from under him, he refused to lose! He wouldn't end up like those he had destroyed before! He would win damn it!

"**Fuji Shusuke**!!" returning the tensai's attacks the match went on for an hour longer, quickly draining both players evident in the amount of their sweat on the ground, soaking their clothes.

Until the end finally came in a swift counterattack Akaya didn't see coming,

"W-what the hell!?"

"Swallow's tail" the genius spoke as the umpire announced the results, Seigaku wins at 7-5.

* * *

"Fuji-senpai you won!!" Momo cheered as the team gathered around the brunette leaving Eiji no room to congratulate the boy, instead he looked over to Rikkai as Marui and Jackal patted their kouhai's back remorseful, Yagyuu and Niou talking to the junior as he sulked and shook with sadness or anger; Eiji didn't know but he didn't really know what to think.

"Senpai?"

"Hoi? Ah o'chibi nya! What's up?"

"Nothing" pulling his hat down covering his eyes, Ryoma gathered his racket over his shoulder when it took the red head a bit to figure out what that meant.

"Ah! O'chibi! It's your turn nya?!"

"Yeah"

"Do your best o'chibi! Win this for us nya!" the right bandaged cheeked boy cheered as the freshman walked onto the courts, Rikkai's own vice-captain heading towards the sign in desk when Eiji's eyes momentarily met with peridot green.

The two tennis players continued to stare into each other for who knows how long, for when they broke from their gaze the yellow clad team was packing up ready to leave, confusing Eiji into thinking the worst

"W-what the! D-did we lose?!"

"Eiji-senpai where have you been? The match hasn't even started" Momo said as the team watched The Champions Rikkai pack up waiting for their fukubuchou to give them the okay, when a certain seaweed headed second year stood his ground by not packing.

"Oi brat get ready we're going to leave" Niou warned the kid who in turn shook his head stubbornly

"I'm not leaving"

"Akaya…" Marui began when The Master came in

"Akaya why aren't you coming?" he asked

"This is Yukimura-buchou here, the guy you admire most" The Trickster spoke up again leaning on his doubles partner

"I know…" but what could he say exactly? He wanted to stay so he could explain to the Seigaku red head that he didn't mean to hurt the brunette, that when he was on the court with a strong opponent his mind goes blank and his urge to win becomes so strong he no longer has any control over himself? No…he couldn't tell his team that! They would never let him live it down! He had a high amount of pride, just like all his teammates but…

"Akaya" the stern voice of Sanada boomed from beside the black haired boy,

"Sanada-fukubuchou!"

"Leave and go watch over Yukimura"

"But!"

"Do not go against me! And go!" the ever capped teen yelled raising his arm poising to slap the junior, reading himself for the pain Akaya closed his eyes when he felt a hand on his head instead.

"E-eh?"

"Go and watch over him Akaya, what ever you have to say to Seigaku you can say at Nationals"

"Fukubuchou" the green eyed boy nodded nibbling his bottom lip as he stood, took up his things and followed his friends out of the courts and towards the hospital to their captain. Glancing for a moment behind him towards a red head who watched him go.

* * *

"Yukimura Seiichi captain of Rikkaidai goes under surgery today" Inui stated with his notebook out the regulars looked towards their data master in confusion

"Surgery?"

"He has a sickness that enabled his body to literally fall apart from the nervous system"

"That sounds horrible" Kachiro whimpered

'_That must be the reason Kirihara went to visit Yukimura at the hospital yesterday'_ Eiji thought as he watched Rikkai's vice-captain ready himself against their freshman when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Eiji are you alright?"

"Fujiko…nya I'm alright!" smiling the red head pat his best friend on the shoulder as well "congrats on winning that match Fujiko but are you alright?" looking at the now bandaged by Oishi, wounds given to him by the junior Fuji closed his eyes and smiled at the worry on his best friend's face,

"I'm fine Eiji, but you're not mad about Kirihara…" it was more of a statement than a question, Fuji's eyes open and staring into Eiji's deep indigo orbs

"…I don't know, he hurt you so badly, I'm angry at him and at myself for not stopping him some how...but he" breaking his eyes from the tensai's stare Eiji stared at the gorund

"It wasn't your fault I fought him Eiji, nor should you feel angry at yourself but he what?" the blue eyed boy asked placing his left hand on the younger boys shoulder once more when Eiji just shook his head, refusing to look at him missing the brunettes eyes flash as he let go of the boy; the match of singles 1 about to begin.

* * *

Me-….yeah sorry about the ending…I sort of got distracted!

Heheh sorry again!

But please read and review nya!


	15. Chapter 15

My my my! So many reviews! its almost to 100!! hurry hurry please nya!

Merci beaucoup aussi! (thank you very much to!) I hope this doesn't disappoint!

And to **b** my anonymous reviewer! Thank you for the review and I hope if your reading this chapter Eiji doesn't seem to not care about Fuji! Which is really disappointing since no one understood the meaning behind why Eiji was thinking about Akaya….sigh

* * *

"W-what the hell!?" Kaidoh let out as Sanada attacked their freshman with moves not even Eiji's eyes could follow.

"W-what move was that!" Momo asked to no one in particular as the team remained silent, the stoic face of Rikkai's vice-captain remained as stone cold as he continued to mercisly destroy Ryoma where he stood.

Unable to stand it any longer Ryoma refused to lose and so he attacked with a twist serve, which would normally end it there….had this been any other person.

'_Damn it!'_ the freshman cursed as his serve was returned all too fast giving Rikkai their second win, with Seigaku at love. However being Seigaku's pillar of hope, or so he was dubbed not long ago, Ryoma continued to pour out his attacks against the vice-captain.

Twist serve, drive B, drive A, even half step and yet nothing worked! Losing another win for Seigaku to 3-0. '_Just a few more times! And I'll get it'_ determination filled to the brim in the tiny tennis players pale forest green eyes, Sanada continued to use his invisible attacks that won him each match he had fought when suddenly his serve….was returned!

"H-he returned it!?" the ever capped teen stared in shock as the neon ball touched his foot from his side of the court, a smirking boy on the other side looking up at him from the ground.

"Yes! Go o'chibi! Win this nya!" Eiji yelled from behind the fence when the crowd cheered drowning out his voice,

"Looks like his eyes are getting used to Sanada's attacks" Fuji commented softly from beside the red head

"Hoi? You knew Fujiko?"

"Yes Eiji, its safe to say your eyes have too, correct?"

"Heh heh Fujiko knows me the best nya?" Eiji flushed at his own sentence when he felt a warm hand wind around his own, looking down towards his right hand in shock "Fuji?"

"You looked a bit sad" smiling at the younger boy with his eyes closed, a glint in them for a split of a second Eiji smiled back, grateful.

When suddenly out of nowhere Sanada attacked all the more! The stands went quiet in a moment as the two possibly greatest tennis players in Japan, next to their captains respectively, battled their frustration out on the courts.

In the end Rikkai took yet another win at 4-0 and Ryoma felt bittersweet.

"Damn it!"

"Fight Echizen!" Momo yelled

"Don't give up Echizen!" Oishi screamed

"Don't mind o'chibi! You'll beat them!" Eiji cheered to his kouhai as they changed sides, yet no matter how much the red head and the rest of the team, as well as the stands of other school tennis teams cheered the freshman one couldn't help but feel…that Rikkai might once again take the win.

'_No! Seigaku has to win! W-we can't lost this time! We have to win this for Tezuka!'_ Eiji thought rebelliously when something hit him. Rikkaidai was fighting for the same thing weren't they? Their captain was in surgery right now! He was the reason they were fighting! Yukimura, the kind hearted captain he saw yesterday, the same guy who accepted him into the group even if for only a few hours, still with the fact that he was from a rival school.

M-maybe they….! No! what was he thinking!? How could he even for a moment think that Rikkaidai should win over Seigaku! They had gone through hell and back to get here! They had all the reason to win the districts! O'chibi knew that, Fuji knew that, Inui, Tezuka the whole team knew that….so why didn't Eiji think that?

"GO O'CHIBI! WIN THIS NOW!" the third year screamed against the crowd earning shocked eyes from his team at his outburst, a pair of pale forest green staring up at him, when he nodded. For Ryoma understood, he would win not because it was for the team but because his Eiji-senpai wanted it.

That was more than enough reason to beat Sanada Genichiroh.

* * *

Smirking at the third year on the other side of the courts of him, Ryoma decided that now was the perfect time to pull out the weapon he had withheld until now. The attack that he used to beat Atobe during the training camp, as well as the attack he practiced with Oishi-senpai after the camp.

"Get ready Sanada-san, I'll beat you with this" murmuring on the wind the tiny freshman brought down his racket in a serve that blew the capped vice-captain away. Cyclone smash, he called it. Instantly winning back the four games he had lost, bringing Seigaku at 4-4 by the second hour into the match.

"Yes! Now we're even! Do your best Echizen!" Kawamura cheered waving the blue flag across the cheering fans, as the two tennis players went back and forth with their individual attacks winning a point, falling behind on a point until Ryoma tried something new.

He was matching with Sanada with his eyes closed!

"What are you doing Echizen!" Momo cried out in shock

"Open your eyes Echizen!" Kaidoh yelled just as shocked as his counter part the team flabbergast when miraculously the boy held fast winning point after point until he was ahead of Rikkaidai at 5-4.

"N-no way! Fujiko is o'chibi really doing what I think he's doing?!"

"By winning with his eyes closed then yes, Eiji that's exactly what he's doing" the brunette answered just as flabbergasted as the boy successfully returned each of Sanada's serves winning a game in a row! Giving Seigaku a head at 6-5.

'_Damn it! I refuse to lose here! I promised Yukimura I would bring back the medal, for Rikkaidai!' _Sanada thought as he gripped his racket harder until his knuckles turned white, not only was his pride as a tennis player on the line, but as vice-captain to the strongest junior high in Japan, Sanada Genichiroh would **not** lose.

Pulling out his weapon the capped teen, positioning himself to attack he rarely ever used the vice-captain served towards the freshman who remained smug with his eyes closed, not even noticing the ball was already on his side of the court.

"W-what the hell!" opening to see why he hadn't heard the ball bounce Ryoma was beyond words to see the neon ball beside his feet, the umpire calling it 15-0.

"N-no way! I-impossible! An invisible serve!" Seigaku's vice-captain stuttered as his own eyes refused to believe what they all couldn't see!

"There's no such thing as an invisible serve, right senpai-tachi!" Momo asked to any of his upper classman, urging for an answer

"Did you see anything Eiji-senpai?" Kaidoh asked the silent red head, who was the only person in school with the best eye sight, Ryoma following after him.

"N-no I didn't see anything!" his own dark indigo orbs staring widely at the yellow neon ball as well as the flabbergasted face of his o'chibi. When he felt a hand on his, Eiji looked down to see it belonged to Fuji.

"It'll be alright Eiji"

"Fujiko…" the look in those azure eyes calmed him, just as they always would. Eiji nodded as they turned back to the game, in which Ryoma was losing…badly and fast. However Echizen Ryoma was a kid who didn't know the meaning of giving up, not when such a strong player was in front of him and the opportunity to crush them was wide open! Ryoma continued to use his attacks including his Cyclone Smash, yet every time Sanada used his Invisible Serve to counter.

Drawing on Ryoma's already weak body, Sanada took the chance and made the freshman run back and forth making his legs heavier, his breathing shallow, and his eyes sight blurry. Eventually the plan worked and Seigaku lost their head start now the game was all: 6-6.

The ending game would be the final decision as to who will go onto Nationals with the title of winner of districts.

* * *

Not knowing what to do Ryoma's body moved on its own, returning all of Sanada's Invisible Serve, not in the best of ways but at least he was returning them yet each time he did the return would be twice as strong, wearing him thin.

'_What am I going to do now! I can't see his attacks! Damn it! I-I don't want to lose here!' _for the first time since he could remember Ryoma was….scared. His mind blank, his body frozen in place, nothing mattered….if he couldn't do anything! "**I will not lose!**" screaming at the top of his voice the tiny tennis prodigy flashed his racket in a heartbeat and returned Sanada's Invisible Serveas if it were a regular ball.

"What in the hell!" Rikkaidai's fukubuchou cursed at the ball now at his feet, staring up into bright almost glowing pale forest green eyes,

"No body beats me in tennis" the prodigy spoke in fluent English as Sanada smirked for in that instant he knew,

"Hmm no beats you in tennis you say? We'll see about that, Echizen Ryoma!" closing his eyes and gathering the rest of his reserved energy the yellow clad third year opened them once more, this time his light brown orbs glowed just like Ryoma's.

"What are they doing!?" Taka-san gasped as the team stood silent, as well as the stand of schools, both tennis players staring at each other faces stone cold and ready to kill.

Thus the beginning of the final battle.

The two attacked back and forth, passing the neon tennis ball across the net far too fast for the eye can see.

"This is amazing!" Inui wrote down in his notebook as fast as his hand could go, which in years of gaining data…pretty fast.

"What are they doing Fujiko!" Eiji sounded as he tried to keep his eye on the ball only to dizzy himself, losing his footing the red head fell back "uhhh"

"Eiji!" grabbing hold of the boy, wrapping his arms around the red head's chest from the back, they stood still for a moment longer

"Uhh thanks Fuji nya"

"Are you sick?"

"No, just a bit of a headache, the balls going too fast for me to keep up nya" standing up and holding his head, Eiji turned to look at the match as best as anyone could, which wasn't that good, hiding his flushed face from the older boy.

"Don't push yourself, Eiji I don't want you to get a really bad headache because of this"

"Don't worry Fuji! I'll be good nya" grinning with a tiny form of blush along his cheeks, the genius of Seigaku smiled to his best friend.

"But what are they….Fujiko"

"State of Self-Actualization, I think"

"State of Self-Actualization what's that?" Oishi asked as the team over heard the tensai, each of the members looking at their substitute Tezuka of sorts.

"Its when the mind replays all the moves its used and seen and makes the body act upon them, from memory. I only know two people who can do that consciously" the blue eyed boy spoke dark and low,

"Who Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked eager and impatient

"Tezuka Kunimitsu and Yukimura Seiichi"

"Rikkaidai's captain?!" Kaidoh exclaimed as the brunette nodded

"But what about these two then!" Taka-san looked over at the battling match that no one could follow,

"I'm not sure, it might be a form of Self-Actualization but then again it might not, I've never seen it before so I can't say anything"

"Then how do you know Tezuka and Yukimura can do it?" Oishi asked when Fuji closed his eyes and smiled at Seigaku's fukubuchou,

"I'm a tensai aren't I?" that was enough of an answer.

When all of a sudden the two before them screamed at the top of their lungs silencing all the cheering from both sides of the bleachers, from the different schools that came to see Seigaku to the cheerleading team of Rikkaidai. And in an instant….the game was over.

"Who! Who won!" the main question everyone was screaming Seigaku crowded against the tiny fence trying to see who the winner was as the dust was clearing from the court caused by their game. Silence engulfed the whole tennis court, not a soul chose to even move a muscle at that moment, when so much was at stake.

The dust began to clear on the ground everyone could easily make out the tennis ball.

It laid on……Echizen Ryoma's side.

* * *

Me- dun dun DUN! What does this mean!?

Find out in the next chapter nya!

And don't forget to review! Remember our deal!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so close to 20 chapters and 100 reviews!

I love it!

* * *

It laid on…..Echizen Ryoma's side. That could mean only one thing.

"Winner Rikkaidai Fuzoku 7-6!" the umpire's voice shook the crowd automatically waking everyone from their stupor.

"YES! RIKKIADAI WON"

"GO SANANDA FUKUBUCHOU!"

"WE WON OUR THIRD YEAR!" instantly the courts were blazing in sound for Sanada Genichiroh winner of Rikkaidai, breathing hard and ragged the third year forced his heavy legs towards the nets where Seigaku's freshman kneed on the floor, his eyes hidden behind his hair.

"You were a worthy opponent Echizen Ryoma, we will see each other at Nationals" turning the capped teen slowly made his way to his bench to take a breather, leaving Ryoma on the ground; as his teammate came running to him.

"Echizen!"

"O'chibi!" falling to the ground around their freshman, they huddled in silence.

"It's alright Echizen" taka-san encouraged smiling although Ryoma kept his head down.

"Yeah Sanada-san was a tough opponent" Momo nodded his head, looking down at the kouhai.

"O'chibi…" Eiji sounded kneeling down beside the boy, patting his head softly "it's okay o'chibi, we understand your pain it's okay to let it out nya" stroking the boys head gently, when he felt the boy shiver his shoulders shaking.

"O'chi…" cut off suddenly by the boy, Ryoma fell onto the other boys chest silent but everyone knew…the kid was crying. Holding him tightly Eiji let the boy cry as everyone looked away sadly, they understood the boy's pain. This was more than just a lost to him…they understood, Ryoma's pride had been cut.

His hat lay crumbled far from the courts, covered in dust.

* * *

"As of today Rikkaidai Fuzoku of Kanagawa prefecture wins districts of Japan" the chairman for the tennis matches these past weeks stood handing the gold medal to Sanada as he bowed, following soon after to give the silver medals to each member of Seigaku everyone bowed to show respect to the other.

Packing to leave now that everything was over with Sanada ran off towards the hospital as the schools cheering team left just as fast, leaving only Seigaku and the rest of the teams they had fought and had befriended through time.

"Rikkaidai was a strong school" Kurobane from Rokkaku chu encouraged the blue clad team,

"Yeah, at least you gave them a run for their money" Kamio of Fudoumine smiled

"You did your best Seigaku" Kajimoto said as his team nodded in response to their captain,

"You guys got into Nationals as second place, I think that counts for something" Sengoku from Yamabuki smirked as he hung from Minami.

"Thank you everyone but please…" Oishi tried to speak when he felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing it was their coach, he went back to packing,

"Thank you for your support everyone, but if you don't mind we have to get back to school" looking at the many teens they began to disperse as she turned to her team, hands on her hips "So we didn't win districts, it's not anyone's fault so don't start thinking it was alright! The last thing we need is a losers withdrawal!" casting her brown eyes to her gloom team who kept on packing, she clenched her fists and stomped her foot "STOP PACKING AND LISTEN!" gaining everyone's attention automatically.

"We didn't win districts but we will win Nationals, no matter what happens we will train and practice far more and harder than Rikkai, understand!" seeing hope glow in most of her players, Ryuzaki-sensei smiled "Lets go Seigaku!"

"Fight!" everyone cheered punching the air above them, but one.

Walking back towards the buses Fuji looked back to see Eiji walking with Ryoma far behind the group, and he knew…if he interfered now Eiji would get angry at him all over again and that wasn't something he wanted, no matter how much his blood was boiling to see Eiji with another.

"O'chibi it wasn't your fault nya, really no ones angry at you" the red head said as the tiny boy walked beside him just like before when he couldn't beat Rokkaku chu's captain Aoi Kentarou.

"…."

"O'chibi don't be like this, we'll beat them at"

"I could have beat him"

"Hoi?"

"I could have won, if I had more power in my grip, if I was faster, if I could see his attacks"

"O'chibi his Invisible Serve was called that because it was invisible, there was no way you could have seen it"

"I could have tried, pushed myself.."

"Listen to me o'chibi! No amount of you questioning yourself will change anything! What happened happened" grabbing the boys shoulder to stop their walking, placing a hand under the boys chin making him look up at the red head, Eiji saw a bit taken a back to see Ryoma's normally stoic emotionless pale forest green eyes were stained with red.

He had been crying as they were walking.

Lifting his hand to grab hold of his senpai's hand, Ryoma pushed it from his chin and turned to walk off before calling back, his voice cold and hard

"Leave me alone senpai" not seeing wide indigo eyes sadden

"…Ryoma"

* * *

Upon returning back to school the team dispersed after practice which wasn't one of their best, but with everyone sadden with loss…not many cared at the moment. And so everyone went their way as Fuji walked home with Eiji.

"I want to say the loss isn't a big deal because we'll come back harder and better nya, but…"

"It hurts too much right?" the tensai finished his best friends thought as the younger boy nodded in response. Silence quickly took over for them, when suddenly Eiji's cell rang a familiar tone,

"Sorry Fujiko" turning towards the brunette with a sheepish look, Fuji smiled ever so sweetly and shook his head for Eiji to continue on with whoever called him. However when he heard the name of the person on the other line, his light azure eyes darkened to black sapphire. It was Saeki.

"How are you Eiji?"

"I'm better, sorry about the game…." Eiji spoke to the white haired vice-captain of Rokkaku Chu

"Don't be…Rikkai was a strong school and Sanada was a tough opponent" the navy eyed boy spoke from the heart, as Eiji agreed on the other line.

"Yeah but still nya…."

"You guys got into Nationals as second place, that's nothing to be ashamed of"

"I didn't say I was ashamed….it's just really painful to lose nya" not even the nya had its usual perkiness in it, sounding so odd on the normally happy red head's lips.

"As long as you guys practice harder than before and always try your best, I'm positive Seigaku will win Nationals!"

"….But…"

"Trust me Eiji, I promise you it'll be okay" the captain's voice gently calmed the red head stopping him in his steps,

"Saeki….y-you called me by my first name"

"Yes I did, are you angry?"

"…Nya! Of course not! I like it! Can I call you the same?"

"I was hoping you'd ask"

"Then thank you nya Kojiroh-chan! I'll do my best!"

"All make sure of that, Eiji" closing his phone at their goodbye, the red head beamed when he remembered he was walking home with Fuji.

"Ah I'm sorry Fujiko! That was Sae-Kojiroh-chan!"

"I know" his voice dark and Eiji knew automatically Fuji was angry. At this the red head grabbed the older boys right uniform sleeve stopping their tracks once more,

"You're angry at me aren't you?" looking into the boys eyes the acrobat swallowed, how was it that a simple glance from this boy could turn his golden nerves to jelly in an instant? When did Fuji have such an impact on him?

"Eiji I'm tired of this"

"I'm sorry nya! Tell me what I did and I'll apologize! Please don't get angry again Fuji!" pleading to his best friend, Eiji really didn't want to go back to them not talking to each other again, it was much too lonely and heart wrenching

"Eiji, listen to me" turning to the younger third year, Fuji opened his eyes calming them to go back to light azure careful not to scare the boy.

"Hoi? What is it Fuji?" taking the fellow tennis players hands gently holding them in his soft pale ones, Fuji looked into Eiji's wild dark indigo orbs and he knew.

He knew he couldn't play this game anymore, it was because he was afraid and possessive Eiji had gotten closer to Kirihara and Ootori, it was because he wasn't with the boy that he met Kajimoto, and it was because he hadn't told the red head of his feelings that he was now on friendlier terms with Saeki, this had gone on far enough. Now was the time to tell Eiji what he really had to say, to speak what he couldn't so many days before; when he first found out that his best friend felt the same as he.

"Eiji, I-" suddenly the red head's cell rang once more.

"I'm sorry Fuji!" opening it up Eiji turned around to speak with the person on the other line, not seeing the tensai clench his fists in frustration rarely seen on the boy's usually gentle face. "Ah mengo Fuji, my mom needs me to get home fast, one of my brothers and sister is sick, I'll talk to you later nya!" running off towards his home, Eiji left Fuji behind.

* * *

"Mom I'm home!"

"Eiji, a boy called for you a moment ago, you have to call him back" his mothers voice called from the kitchen as the red head, made his way up stairs

"Really nya? Who?"

"I'm not sure I think it was something like Kenizen?"

"..O'chibi"

"What did you say Eiji? I can't hear you!" yelling from the sound of the crackling oil of her cooking Eiji yelled back that it was nothing and that he was going to help his brother and sister before going to do his homework. "Alright, make sure your brother and sister are comfy before you leave them!"

"I will!" running up the stairs, Eiji did as he was told and helped his older siblings as they performed there normal sibling harassment on poor Eiji, _why me? _he thought before closing the door to both their rooms and entering his own. Placing his tennis bag on the floor Eiji took out his phone and called up his o'chibi.

As the rings went on for a while the acrobat laid on his bed, trying to calm his nerves after all it was just hours ago when they came back from losing to Rikkai and Echizen telling **him** to leave him alone. Suddenly a voice answered

"Hello?"

"It's me o'chibi…you called me?"

"….."

"O-Echizen?"

"I'm sorry senpai"

"Hoi?"

"Earlier I…didn't mean"

"…It's okay o'chibi I understand"

"…Sorry" the freshman on the line uncharacteristically spoke softly hesitant as it were, Eiji smiled against himself

"Like I said o'chibi, it's okay nya! The loss was a hard blow to all of us, you mostly I'm sure"

"That's all I wanted to say senpai"

"Wait o'chibi!" sitting up on his bed, Eiji looked up towards his ceiling and asked "do you want to hang out this weekend? You know, to get your mind off this stuff?" not understanding why his face felt hot. When after some time of silence the red head heard the tennis prodigies reply

"I'd like that senpai"

"Really?! Cool! Then tomorrow, okay nya?"

"Uhm" hanging up the phone, Eiji smiled bouncing on his bed, when a thought struck him.

_What did Fuji want to tell me?_

* * *

Me- heheheh better?

I hope ya'll liked this one! Fuji was soooo about to tell Eiji he loved him! Did I get ya'll excited!

I'm so mean I cut them off! Heheh but its for the best later on!

And yes I made Seigaku lose! Yay! I can't help it I love Rikkai if ya'll couldn't tell! Heheh

Please read and review nya! Oh and I hope Ryoma wasn't too OOC in this one…. and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I'MMA GO TRICK OR TREATING! WHOSE WITH ME!


	17. Chapter 17

Come on people! My good readers, friends, anons, and reviewers!

Give me 100 this chapter and I'll up-date the **very** moment I reach that sacred number!

* * *

Being Saturday and finally a time of relaxation, after such a crushing defeat Ryoma got out of the house and away from his father and away from tennis; for once. Making his way to the shopping district looking out for a red head, the tiny boy didn't expect to be tackled from behind.

"O'chibi-chan!!!!!!! You made it nya!"

"Eiji-senpai, you're heavy" against himself Ryoma felt happy, that the upper classman wasn't angry at him for speaking to him the way he did yesterday, of course this was Kikumaru Eiji, the one person in the world who couldn't stay angry at a friend for long.

"Haha good old o'chibi-chan! So where do you want to go nya?"

"I don't really care where"

"Aw don't be like that o'chibi! Think of someplace!" the red head smiled, patting the boy on the head, glad for once the kid wasn't wearing that white hat of his.

"How about some food first?" seeing that it was 1 in the afternoon and he left home without breakfast.

"Alright! So what do you want, hamburgers or ramen?"

"…Hamburgers"

"Yosh! Let's go!" taking the much smaller boy's hand Eiji lead a lightly flushed freshman towards the hamburger restaurant. Quite happy that this time he wasn't going to go poor, _that Takahisa-chan and Kojiroh-chan._

"Order anything you want o'chibi!" pointing at the order board up top Ryoma got in line and knew exactly what he wanted, a large drink, ten hamburgers, and two large fries! "m-my gosh o'chibi! You eat so much!" looking at the large amounts of food the kid had compared to his two hamburgers and medium fires and medium size drink.

"Well you did say I could get anything senpai" the pale forest green eyed boy spoke with his mouth full

"Hoi…I did didn't I nya?" smiling the two continued in peace talking when they felt like it about school, classes, future and possible high schools, and anything they could think of other than tennis.

To say the least lunch was fun.

* * *

"Alright lets go to the arcade!" Eiji punched the air in joy as the freshman beside him smirked,

"Whatever you say senpai" the two making there way to every teens favorite place to hang out at, stepping into the large structure of blazing lights, booming sounds, and hundreds of kids, Eiji looked for his favorite game holding onto his kouhai's hand making sure the tiny boy didn't get lost on him or something.

"Dance dance revolution?"

"Yup! My brothers and I always compete together! I once got Oishi to come with me and I totally beat him nya!" laughing at the memory of the sad excuse the vice-captain used to call his dancing…..dancing. Which in reality looked like a chicken without a head, shaking his butt!

"So that means your good?" a bit of a tease in the tennis prodigies voice, looking up at his senpai, hands in his pockets.

"Of course, want to try?" the same tone of tease in the red head's voice smiling at the kid as he hung on the rail of the game stage, seeing the kid look at the game as a whole and step onto the stage; dark indigo shone with gleam for a moment and a smile worthy of praise from Niou The Trickster was do.

Someone's pride would be on the line.

That someone was….once again Echizen Ryoma.

"Damn it!"

"Hah hah hah told-you o'chibi! You can't beat me nya!" falling onto his butt the red head tried to catch his breath, it had been a while since he last played the game and it was still so different from his acrobatic play in tennis.

"I won't lose!" determined Ryoma got up and looked at the different songs to dance to when he was cut off

"What?! You want to continue this!"

"Of course! I'm not going to lose again Eiji-senpai" once more normally stoic pale forest green eyes, shone with pride and strength that warmed the heart of one red head.

"…Fine, but it can't be SAKURA again!" he'd be sure to have a heart attack should that happen.

And so the two battled it out once more, slowly gaining a crowd of admirers and such watching them dance to slow and fast music's alike, soon the time slipped by and before they knew it, it was already 7 in the afternoon.

"Ah we have to get going o'chibi!" much to dislike of the crowd they had gathered Eiji smiled sweetly as he excused himself and the freshman, leaving the arcade to get a breath of fresh air.

"That was fun senpai"

"Danya!" smiling his cheeks still red with all the blood going to his head, Eiji had to steady himself a bit when he felt a pair of arms around his waist, helping him stand. "O'chibi"

"Are you okay now?"

"Hai"

"I'll be getting home then" letting go of the upper classman, much to Ryoma's dislike and better judgment based on his bratty side, the blue-green haired boy turned to leave when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Keeping him still

"Where are you going o'chibi-chan?"

"I'm going home Eiji-senpai"

"No you're not, we haven't had dinner yet! I'm the senpai so I need to treat you" grinning like a cat with yards of string and a new toy, the red head took the boys smaller hand into his own heading towards a random restaurant that would catch his attentions tonight, not seeing a stronger blush on the first year's cheeks.

* * *

"So what place is this again?" Ryoma cast his eyes around his surroundings not knowing where he was.

"It's a Thai restaurant o'chibi-chan haven't you ever been to one?"

"No"

"Really nya?!" wide indigo stared at his kouhai sitting in front of him as if it were nothing out of the ordinary to admit you never went to a Thai restaurant before.

"Where do you usually go nya?"

"Japanese and American restaurants" the pale green eyed boy answered nonchalantly looking at the order menu when he saw the prices. Ryoma felt uncomfortable, "Umm Eiji-senpai are you sure you can pay for this food?"

"Hoi? Of course! Don't worry nya!"

"But the prices are really…"

"Yeah the prices are a bit…" looking sheepish the red head flushed when from the corner of his eyes he saw Ryoma put the menu down and prepare to get up "where are you going now o'chibi?"

"The prices are too expensive, you don't need to treat me Eiji-senpai" although his outer appearance was sangfroid the first year couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that the night would have to end like this. When Eiji suddenly called over a waiter

"Yes we would like a number 7 and 9 please"

"Of course right away sir" taking the menus, the waiter left with the orders, all this happening as Ryoma continued to stare in confusion.

"But…"

"As long as the orders are 7 and 9 I can afford the food here!" folding his hands behind his red head, Eiji smirked as the stoic freshman looked like a fish out of water. "Don't worry o'chibi-chan you'll like the food here!" seeing he had no other choice the kid sat down

"You're a tricky person Eiji-senpai" smirking just as big, his pale forest green eyes gleaming against dark indigo.

"Thank you o'chibi, I take pride in that fact nya!" and so the two conversed when dinner came, the two ate in comfort.

Unfortunately the night was getting late and Ryoma had a time to get back home or his mother would have his head.

"I hope you had a great time o'chibi!" Eiji grinned the two walking out of the restaurant so full and content,

"I did, thanks senpai"

"No problem, any time nya!" placing his hands behind his head, Eiji turned to see the kid off when he realized the freshman was just standing there. "Are you okay o'chibi? Did you eat too much?"

"…."

"O'chibi?"

"…"

"OI!" a flash of pale green looked up at him, and Eiji was struck back at the weight of the stare feeling a familiar sense wash over him, as if the stare was something he had experienced before.

"Forgive me Eiji-senpai, but I like you too much" quickly the tiny tennis prodigy wrapped his arms around the teens head drawing him down, until Ryoma's lips touched the side of his own, sloppy.

In a misguided kiss.

* * *

After that what happen next was all a blur in Eiji's eyes, as Ryoma let go of his head with the largest blush he had ever seen on the kid's face as he walked off into the afternoon light, the next thing he knew he was already on his bed at home.

"Eiji did you have fun today?" his mother asked as she walked past his room looking in to see her youngest son with a dazed look in his eyes. "Eiji?"

"I-I'm fine mom…" shaking his head he got up and closed the door with a smile as she left to care for his sick brother and sister; not knowing how confused her son truly was.

"That was a…kiss...no matter how I look at it…o'chibi" holding his head Eiji was so confused, he was shell shocked, flabbergasted and everything! Nothing made sense anymore! Ryoma was the one person he had told that he liked Fuji, so why would the kid kiss him?! It didn't make any sense! Unless….

"He likes…me?" no no no! that couldn't be it!…could it? If he thought about it, that day when he told the boy his feelings about Fuji, he had asked the latter if he liked someone….at the time he refused to say but now, everything seemed to fit.

"O'chibi likes me…" holding his head Eiji fell onto his bed, what was going to happen now?

He liked the kid but….not how the kid liked him. Eiji's heart belonged to Fuji, blushing at that notion the red head couldn't help but think…what if this was for the better? What if Fuji didn't return his feelings and he got disgusted by him instead? What if they're friendship breaks because of how Eiji felt? Ryoma already liked him, would it be so bad not to feel something towards the boy?

"No! o'chibi is o'chibi, Fuji is Fuji, I like Fuji Shusuke and no…one else" so why didn't he believe that himself?

* * *

Me-…aiee! More drama! Confusion on poor Eiji's feelings on Fuji who couldn't say his feelings!

remamber to review so I get 100 this chapter and you all get an up-date faster! because the next installment is a REALLLLLLYYYYY good one! heheh

Please read and review! Nya!


	18. Chapter 18

Kya!!!!!!!! I've finally reached 100 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you all so much!!!!!! I love you guys!!! TT^TT

**SakuraKitty2, Eiji Kikumaru, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, AkatsukiSinx666, CrystalheartLover, Kiki-chan94, and my 100****th**** reviewer! Rebeccasanfujieijilvr! **thank you all so much!!!!!!

Please keep watch over me and enjoy this up-date!!!!

* * *

The next few days after the weekend pasted Eiji just as blurry, the school week had come and gone making way for the semester break; allowing Seigaku to attend the once in a life time Junior Invitational Enrichment Camp in other words, a camp to get better and stronger as a team! and beat a team of tennis players straight from America

"Alright everyone, during this entire time we have to keep our head in the game! We're going to go to Nationals and we will win!" Oishi their mother hen gave his usual prep talks boosting everyone's pride, but one.

"Are you okay Eiji?" Fuji asked placing a light hand on the younger boy's shoulder breaking him from his daze.

"Hoi? Oh umm hey I'm good Fujiko!" placing a hand behind his head awkwardly, Eiji smiled at his best friend. There was no way he could tell Fuji O'chibi kissed him. There was no way he would tell o'chibi he might…like him. But there was no way! No way that Eiji would tell Fuji he liked him…and just maybe that liking was faltering.

"Are you sure? You look pale" opening his eyes to stare at the red head, his light azure on dark indigo, Fuji felt his heart beat faster. It was last week he had almost confessed, told Eiji that he loved him but he couldn't, he had lost his chance but Fuji Shusuke was a genius for a reason, he would find another chance to tell Eiji he loved him and when the time came, no one would take Eiji from him.

"I'm fine nya!" looking away from those eyes, he could feel his heart beat just a bit faster and his face heat normally a reaction like this would make Eiji even more confident in the fact that he loved Fuji. However, this time it was different. Yes he was still happy he reacted the same but this time Eiji was aware of another and this other…was someone he cared for.

"Alright then, but come to me if you feel down okay?" the tensai smiled at the boy, closing his eyes at the nod he got in response. When a cluster of cars and buses came driving in only then did Fuji's perfect mask almost falter. For he knew something was going to go wrong. Normally Eiji would have asked him what he almost said that day after the match, but during the entire week after that weekend Eiji seemed to be in a daze and never once did the younger boy really look him in the face. Something was bothering the red head, Fuji knew that…and now all the boys he knew liked his Eiji were coming to stay with them for two to three weeks.

"Welcome everyone! To the Junior Invitational Enrichment Camp where the one goal here is to create a dream team out of you all to match with an American team! For the first time in many years" coach Ryuzaki spoke over the crowd the other two coaches from Hyoutei and Jyousei beside her.

"Each team will be separated and looked over by their own coach, during this time everyone will be within their own groups and in the end we will see who will represent Japan at the tournament especially for this invitation" Hanamura-sensei from Jyousei smiled looking over the schools as they nodded in response and disperse red to go in, looking to see who their teammates would be.

* * *

Ryuzaki-sensei: Echizen Ryoma (1) Seigaku

Ootori Choutarou (2) Hyoutei Gakuen

Kajimoto Takahisa (3) Jyousei Shounen

Saeki Kojiroh (3) Rokkaku Chu

Fuji Shusuke (3) Seigaku

Kirihara Akaya (2) Rikkaidai Fuzoku

Kikumaru Eiji (3) Seigaku

Kamio Akira (2) Fudoumine

Shishido Ryoh (3) Hyoutei Gakuen

Momoshiro Takeshi (2) Seigaku

Dark cat like indigo orbs widen in shock at the arrangement that stood before him on the poster in the hall of their new home for the next three weeks, all the guys he had befriended and felt an attachment to were his teammates. A part of Eiji was happy that he could talk to them again but right now, when he was confused on where he stood as a guy in love…

"Eiji-kun we're in the same team it seems" Kajimoto came over to the red head, who in turn looked over and smiled at his fellow fan of Chocolates of a friend,

"Yeah nya! Isn't it cool!"

"It is" Saeki came over to the red head, smiling as Choutarou and Akaya came over

"Everyone's here nya!" grinning like a cat Eiji did well to hide his feelings….for right now it wasn't the time to be thinking like this, it was the time to get his head on straight and focus only on the Nationals!

"How are you doing Eiji-san?"

"Choutarou-chan! I'm good nya! You? Have you gotten better since the training camp?" smiling up at the silver haired boy, who flushed in response

"I have"

"Nya?! Oh man! every time you tell me that, your Scud Serve becomes so much stronger" making a pouting face, the guys laughed wholeheartedly.

"Have you gotten stronger Eiji?" Saeki asked, noticing from the corner of his eye the lilac eyed captain lightly taken aback at their first name bases; the white haired boy's smile widen a bit.

Thinking back to the week before Eiji grimaced when his eyes clashed with peridot green for an instant, "uhh"

"The entire week was hard on us being the end of the semester, Eiji had too much school work to worry about" Fuji stepped up walking over to the red head, placing his hand in the younger boys own making sure everyone saw; smirking when he saw each guys face darken just a bit or pale in shock. Making the latter blush all the more looking at the ground as if were the most interesting thing in the world,

"Everyone who already knows whose team they belong to, hurry and get changed into the jerseys and lets begin training!" Sakaki-sensei from Hyoutei spoke doing his signature sigh of pointing towards the guys with his pointer and middle finger. As his group walked off.

Sakaki-sensei: Inui Sadaharu (3) Seigaku

Kaidoh Kaoru (2) Seigaku

Kawamura Takashi (3) Seigaku

Sanada Genichiroh (3) Rikkaidai Fuzoku

Sengoku Kiyosumi (3) Yamabuki

Fuji Yuuta (2) St. Rudolph

Mizuki Hajime (3) St. Rudolph

Oishi Shuichirou (3) Seigaku

Yanagi Renji (3) Rikkaidai Fuzoku

As well as Ryuzaki-sensei's group leaving the rest of the guys in Hanamura's group to go the other way.

Hanamura-sensei: Atobe Keigo (3) Hyoutei Gakuen

Amane Hikaru (2) Rokkaku Chu

Ibu Shinji (2) Fudoumine

Oshitari Yuushi (3) Hyoutei Gakuen

Kabaji Mamehiro (2) Hyoutei Gakuen

Kisarazu Atsushi (3) St. Rudolph

Kisarazu Ryou (3) Rokkaku Chu

Shinjou Reiji (3) Jyousei Shounen

Wakato Hiroshi (3) Jyousei Shounen

Thus the beginning of the first day at the Junior Invitational Enrichment Camp.

* * *

"Because I know everyone here is strong in their own way, I trust you all to have a day of free practice" Ryuzaki-sensei smiled at the wide eyes of the boy teens not used to her way of doing things.

"A free practice? Already?" Kajimoto looked at the coach oddly when Eiji smiled at his friend

"That's how she is Takahisa-chan"

"A-ah" nodding in response the group got up as Ryuzaki-sensei left,

"Oi Choutarou lets go" Shishido said getting up from his seat, the second year nodded following his senpai letting his honey dew eyes meet for an instant with dark indigo. Not letting his inner feelings of wanting to stay with the red headed third year, show on his face Choutarou left with his ever capped teammate.

"Ne senpai-tachi how are we going to share the rooms?" Momo asked when the door was about to close, stopping in mid swing

"That's right" Shishido said turning around walking back in with the second year beside him,

"Hoi? You're right nya, Fuji what do you think?" turning to the blue eyed boy

"Saa how about we just choose a roommate?"

"Then I get Echizen!" Momo smiled patting the silent kid on the head, when pale forest green looked up from under his hat to look at dark indigo; not noticing a pair of closed eyes watching in silence.

"Is it alright if Eiji-san and I-"

"Choutarou will be my roommate" the capped third year from Hyoutei cut in, seeing as his roommate was already called for the guy walked out,

"Choutarou-chan" a murmur on the red head's lips escaped as honey dew eyes watched sadly and excused himself to follow his senpai.

"I'll room with Eiji then" Fuji spoke up before anyone else could when Saeki replied not letting anyone see the tightness in his jaw.

"Then I'll room with Kirihara" looking at the green eyed boy, knowing full well that the kid was not to messed with if he had a racket in hand.

"So then Kamio-kun will be my partner correct?" Jyousei's captain looked over to the Fudoumine second year who nodded

"I don't mind Kajimoto-san as long as I don't have to be with Kirihara" glaring at the other second year Kamio still hated the guys guts for hurting his captain, however here was not the time to hate another person he needed to represent Fudoumine, both leaving before the latter could reply, Saeki soon followed when Kirihara stayed where he was,

"Kirihara?" the second year slowly walked up to the red head when Fuji blocked his way, his smile gone but eyes still closed yet glaring

"What do you want Kirihara?"

"I want to talk to Kikumaru-san"

"Kiri-"

"We have to go train now, maybe some other time" meaning he wasn't going to let the kid get anywhere near Eiji.

"You don't have control over him Fuji-san"

"…Come on Eiji" taking the red head's hand the tensai dragged the younger boy along, Eiji followed but still glanced to the boy who in turn looked like a wounded puppy, and Eiji knew; he would find time to talk with the boy. Somehow, after all the kid was still the same boy who invited him to meet his team.

His friend was somewhere still in side, right?

* * *

Me- yes yes yes! After so many people asking/telling/begging me to bring them to the junior selection here it is!….of course this was my plan from the start!

I hope this is still attention grabbing as it was and not dragging on too much! *looks around nervously*

Please read and review nya!


	19. Chapter 19

Once again thank you all for staying with me for so long! And for reviewing this story all this time!

I know I practically say this almost each chapter, but my gratitude is endless to you all!

So thank you everyone again!

* * *

As the main reason for this Junior Camp proved thus true, every male teen was put to train with their individual group but one, Ryuzaki-sensei's group gathered on the field and stretched but two persons.

"Umm Eiji-senpai where are Fuji-senpai and Echizen?" Momo asked looking up from helping to stretch his fellow second year and old rival from Fudoumine, Kamio.

"Hoi? I don't know…." looking up from his own stretches given by Choutarou, as the others ran around the track to better their cardio.

"I think Fuji-san asked to meet with Echizen-kun" the silver haired boy spoke up,

"Nya? I wonder why?" his guess was as good as anyone's.

* * *

"What is it Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma's voice dark and emotionless as he could muster not forgetting the last time they talked during Taka-san's match during Seigaku's match with Hyoutei.

"Have you recently talked with Eiji, Echizen?" the light brunette asked not bothering to mince words

"Why would that matter senpai?"

"Because Eiji has been down as of late" seeing a slight flinch of the freshman, Fuji knew he was getting somewhere

"So? What makes you think I had something to do with it?" pale green orbs looked up in defiance

"Have you forgotten Echizen? I'm a tensai"

'_And yet you didn't know Eiji-senpai liked you' _he wanted so badly to say to the upper classman he had gotten to dislike, but he knew better than to provoke the sadist of Seigaku and so the child stood silent…. for a moment. "You still haven't told me why you think I'm someone Eiji-senpai talked to, Fuji-senpai"

"Because you were the one who talked to him last time" damn it! He was right….

"So? You're his best friend aren't you?" normally it was Kikumaru Eiji everyone said had the best eye sight in Seigaku and that truth was in fact real but Echizen Ryoma was damn close. For if he wasn't he would have missed the slightest strain in the tensai's perfect mask.

"Yes I am"

"Then how do I know you weren't the one to make Eiji-senpai sad?" knowing that his questions were going to get him no where since he **was** in fact the one to make the red head act the way he was, there was still no why he would let Fuji Shusuke know that!

"Because I'm not the one stalling for time" letting his usual sadistic smile run its course on his pale face, Ryoma clenched his fists in his pocket but stood his ground.

He had fallen once, his pride had been cut down once before but not this time; he was going to keep his secret his for as long as he could. He would not let go of HIS Eiji-senpai without a fight!

Even if it was against the one and only Fuji Shusuke sadist of Seigaku.

* * *

"Thanks Choutarou-chan!" getting up from his stretches the silver haired boy nodded,

"Any time Eiji-san"

"Nya! Where are o'chibi and Fujiko?"

"I'm not sure…" looking around as Kamio and Momo left already to watch Sakaki's group doing a practice match and Hanamura's group with their team training, both of different reasons. Momo going to bother Kaidoh and Kamio to watch over and yell at Ibu if he started slacking, him being the vice-captain of Fudoumine after all. Leaving Choutarou and Eiji alone as the rest of the team continued to run…well more like race each other since Saeki _sort of _challenged Kajimoto both bringing Shishido in with them, since he was the stubborn kind.

"Haha go Kojiroh-chan! Takahisa-chan!" the red head cheered jumping up and down like a cat with miles and miles of yarn, making one second year laugh.

"You really are like a kid Eiji-san!"

"Hoi?"

"B-by the way you act, it's unlike any third year I know"

"Is that a bad thing nya?"

"N-no! like you said, that's how you are" blushing at that Choutarou turned his head the other way as Eiji looked up at the second year.

"So you don't think its weird of me to be like this?"

"No of course not! I like Eiji-san just the way he is!" honey dew eyes widen in shock just as big as dark indigo orbs, holding his lips with a strong blush along his pale face Choutarou fully turned his body the other way "I-I'm sorry! T-that came out wrong I mean as a friend! Eiji-san is a great senpai, and…"

"Chou-"

"Kikumaru-san can I talk to you for a moment?" a voice broke in on the two blushing teens, when Eiji recognized it instantly.

"Kirihara…" turning around towards the source of the kid, Eiji looked into peridot green, he did say he would make time to talk to the kid why not now? Fuji wasn't here so there was no one stopping him…

"What do you want to talk to Eiji-san for Kirihara-kun?"

"I asked him not you" glaring at the much taller second year, Akaya went back to look at Eiji almost pleadingly

"It's okay Choutarou-chan, I want to talk to Kirihara too" smiling back at the kid reaching up to pat his silver colored hair, the two left as honey dew eyes watched.

* * *

"I'm not stalling for time Fuji-senpai, I don't know what your talking about" Ryoma sneered

"Yes you do Echizen, I know you like Eiji and you know that he likes me" seeing a light flinch on the freshman once more at his words, Fuji continued "so why is it that every time Eiji gets sad, you're the one whose done it to him?"

"I didn't do anything, and if you were such a good best friend to Eiji-senpai maybe you'd be able to talk to him"

"I am a good friend to Eiji!" his smile gone fully off his face, Fuji's orbs shown black sapphire.

"Really? So why are you asking me! Last time I heard best friends talk to each other about everything"

"There are things more complex than you think, Echizen" his normally happy voice gone fully replaced with a dark and meaningful terror

"So? Don't best friend help each other through the bad? Unless the other was a part of the thing that's making the other sad"

"Are you implying that Eiji is sad because of me?"

"Possibly? How would I know? I'm not his best friend" damn those words hurt to say…but he had too even if he was treading on thin ice

"…answer me Echizen"

"I told you I don't know why Eiji-senpai is sad"

"You're lying"….he was never a good liar…he could keep his face as poker as possible, his voice could always remain monotone, and he couldn't give a damn about anything other than tennis and Eiji-senpai; but ironically he just sucked at lying.

"Look Fuji-senpai, I'm not going to say anything so you might as well talk to Eiji-senpai"

"So you admit you know why Eiji is sad" smirking at the now open eyes of Ryoma shocked and wide, the kid looked up from under his white hat

"I…"

"You did something to him didn't you Echizen? That's why he can't look at you in the face, that's why you keep stalling and redirecting my questions; it's because you told him you liked him"

'_Damn him!_' why do the senpai's of Seigaku have to be so so! Gah! Aggravating!

"So you did tell him"

"No"

"…." the wind blew and silence engulfed the far parts where they stood in, as Fuji's eyes turned darker all the more while Ryoma's hid his beneath his hat; until he looked up his eyes large and fierce.

If he was already trapped in a corner forced to tell Fuji the real deal, why not now? He had nothing to lose! Yes he was the sadist of Seigaku but could he really do anything to him? Other than make his life during practice a living hell….nothing much! He would be leaving in half a year to high school.

Fuji Shusuke had nothing over him.

"I kissed him"

* * *

"What is it Kirihara?" walking with the kid until they were alone far in the confines of the Camp building, as everyone else was outside, they had complete privacy.

"About that day…."

"…the tournament?"

"Yeah" looking out the window the second year refused to look Eiji in the eye once,

"What about it?"

"…when I fought with Fuji-san…my eyes"

"…turned bloodshot yeah I know that too" the red head's voice monotone, he didn't know why he was acting like this…cold and withdrawn. But for some reason bringing back the memory of this kid hurting Fuji was too much for Eiji to just brush off as if it were nothing! This Kirihara Akaya had hurt his best friend Fuji Shusuke, of course he couldn't just brush it off!

Even if the kid was a friend…it just made the truth hurt more.

"I don't mean them to do that" turning around Akaya looked Eiji in the eye, this time he didn't look away

"What are you trying to say? Your eyes go bloodshot just because?"

"It happened when I tried out for the Rikkaidai tennis team last year, when I got angry they would go bloodshot and my concentration and strength would reach the sky" looking at his hands, the Rikkaidai junior ace clenched them with a frown

"How?"

"I don't know, they just do, they do when I fight against an opponent stronger than me, it's happened a hundred times before when I fought against the Three Demons!"

"The three demons?"

"The three people in Rikkai who are the strongest, The Master Yanagi-senpai, The Emperor Sanada-fukubuchou, and The Child of God Yukimura-buchou…"

"You've fought them before?"

"Yes, anyone who wants to get into the tennis team has to fight against one of them, I was an idiot back then and thought I could take all three of them on at the same time!"

"You lost…didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it caused me to turn bloodshot and it was because of that, that I got excepted into the regulars the following year"

"How does this apply to what you did to Fujiko?" looking up from his clenched hands, Akaya stared right into Eiji's eyes.

"I want to apologize"

"H-Hoi?" now he was confused

"Ever since that day…I couldn't I didn't feel right, and I didn't know why! Yukimura-buchou's surgery went perfect and now he's resting, we had won our third districts tournament and kept our name as the greatest, so there was nothing I had to be down for!" clenching his jaw, Eiji saw the kid was trying his best to keep his feelings down and in control.

"Kirihara"

"Then I thought about how you looked at me when I was fighting against Fuji-san, and it hit me then…it was because I was sorry to you that I couldn't feel better"

"…"

"Before I saved you from your accident, I didn't even care for you or Seigaku for that matter…but when you and my team got along, I realized Kikumaru-san…I wanted to be friends with you" breaking his eyes from the red head, Akaya smiled bitterly as he ran his hand through his wild black hair.

"I know it's weird to want to befriend a person from your opponent, my senpai-tachi would probably have my head for this…but I wanted to make things right with you Kikumaru-san"

"Kirihara" taking a step forward Eiji smiled brightly and reached his hand over, until it had reached its target; the top of Akaya's head.

"Ehh?"

"Silly Kirihara, there's nothing wrong to befriend someone from another team! We're proof of that"

"So…that means?"

"Nya! We're friends!" patting the seconds year head like he would Choutarou's, the red head beamed. He knew it! The Kirihara that had saved his life, and took him to meet his team was the real Kirihara, the one he had befriended and cared for! He knew it all along!

"Kikumaru-san…there's another thing"

"Hoi? What is it Akaya-chan?"

"H-ha? Did you just call me chan and by my first name?"

"Yup! You can call me Eiji too nya!"

"Wait! There's something I have to tell you" looking up at the third year, his face flushed with a blush that only his senpai could make…normally due to Niou-senpai embarrassing him in front of the team, or Marui-senpai hanging on him when he got bored…not that he minded much.

"What is it nya?"

"I-" suddenly the sound of a fight broke out. And Eiji got a really bad feeling that something was horribly wrong.

* * *

Me- As you can see I tried a new way of writing this chapter! So how did you like it? I noticed that when real novelist write about more than one character usually broken from the usual traveling group its like they write two whole stories until they finally meet again and so I thought I would apply that to here!

But! how was it!? Ha! Got ya'll! Didn't think I could make this story even more dramatic right?!

Wrong! I've even left a cliffhanger for ya'll! Just so you'd review nya! I know I'm evil! But oh well! Hahah XD

Please read and review to get the next chapter faster! Nya!

P.S disclaimer on how Akaya really got into the Rikkaidai tennis team…I have no idea


	20. Chapter 20

Holy Rikkaidai!! 20 chapters!!!!!!! I never thought this story would take this long! XD

but the previous chapter all of you thought Fuji and Ryoma were getting into a fight right? hehe well we'll see now shall we?

But I'll shut up now so ya'll can enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Y-you what?" Fuji couldn't no…wouldn't believe his ears. Had he even heard right? Echizen Ryoma tennis child prodigy from America and freshman of Seigaku Academy had told him that he **kissed** Kikumaru Eiji, the one and only acrobatic tennis player and his best friend. N-no! he couldn't have heard that!

"I kissed Eiji-senpai"

"You did not"

"I did, the Saturday after the tournament we went out for the day, he treated me to lunch and dinner, after that was when I kissed him" looking up at the silent third year, Ryoma felt smug that he had gotten the upper hand on the oh so great Fuji Shusuke, after all that time when they first talked they had a silent agreement that the first one to Eiji's heart would get to keep the red head as theirs.

But deep down, Ryoma was taken aback at the state the brunette was in. He stood silent and still, eyes wide and dazed over as if all this information refused to be processed; arms hanging limply by his sides,

"Eiji wouldn't kiss you…Echizen"

"I never said he did…" once those words left his lips Fuji's eyes returned to their usual stare of dark sapphire.

"Then you can't say you kissed him"

"Eiji-senpai might not have kissed me back, but I kissed him just the same" his voice stronger each time he said that truth, for no matter what the genius said nothing would change that night and what happened.

"Stop saying that"

"Are you angry senpai?"

"…."

"Are you angry at me for showing Eiji-senpai that I liked him, while you didn't do anything"

"…."

Normally Ryoma wouldn't be like this never would he be this stubborn about something but this was something or rather someone he cared for, he wasn't going to lose again.

"I know there are others who like Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai" that said the third year looked up at him from the tree to his left,

"What?"

"I know you know to"

"Yes, I do"

"Then why don't you do something about it?" smirking at the now silent teen, Ryoma stuffed his hands in his pocket once more and turned on his heel,

"Like I said Echizen, its more complicated than you think"

"What I think is that your afraid to lose Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai and if you keep back then he will be taken from you!"

"Are you threaten me now?"

"Don't know, I'm not the tensai here" he had do it! In a flash the brunette had closed the space between them and had Ryoma against a tree trunk, harshly.

"Now you mock me Echizen?"

"…I d-idn't say any-thing" grabbing his collar Fuji glared unto the freshman, never had his blood boiled as it did now, this mere child was playing with him; mocking him with his feelings for Eiji, with that half smile and quirk in his eye he told no lie in him kissing the red head and if he had already kissed Eiji, what did the others do that he didn't know of?! Did Eiji already like another?! Had Eiji's feeling for him already gone without his knowing?

He tried to bring Eiji to him on his own pace but now….now everything was falling apart! And he had been blind to it all!

Opening his eyes wide and murderous Fuji placed his face close to the child's until he was sure the kid could feel his dark aura and know to **never** mess with him

"You may have kissed Eiji Echizen, but he will not be yours; I can promise you that" suddenly the sound of a fight broke out, making the tensai let his grip fall dropping the tennis prodigy onto his butt.

Curses of far away re-sounded against the silence that now engulfed the two.

* * *

"W-what's happening nya?" Eiji and Akaya made their way back to the field towards the sounds of fighting, only to see the group of teens gathered in a bundle pulling and pushing.

"Let's go see, Eiji-san"

"Yeah" the two made their way over when a light brunette caught the corner of Eiji's eye '_Fujiko-chan!_' instantly smiling, the red head would have turned on his heel to his best friend when another boy caught his attention. It was o'chibi, following close behind the angel. '_Why would o'chibi and Fuji be together_?'

"Eiji-san?"

"Hoi?! Akaya-chan nya, what is it?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course! But what is this fight? We have to stop it!" once he said that he heard his mother hen of a partner in the middle of the bundle, trying to stop whatever was going on.

When a head of silver ran over to Eiji,

"Eiji-san"

"Choutarou-chan what's going on here?"

"Its Wakato-san and Kamio-kun"

"Hoi?"

"I'm not sure what really happened but I think Wakato-san said something to anger Kamio-kun and before anyone could stop them they got into a fight"

"Well we have to stop this! Or the Camp might get canceled!" pushing through the groups of guys from each of the three groups the red head finally got a glimpse of the fight or at least for a moment, in an instant the third year was in the crowd of pushing teens and the next he had been shoved to the front and into the fight itself!

The next thing that happened no one knew. One moment Eiji had stepped into the fight a flash of a fist at the corner of his eye and the next his sight was filled with red. And the bloodcurdling screams of his name drowning his ears as darkness took him.

* * *

"Eiji! Eiji wake up! Someone hurry and get the teachers!" Oishi panicked as he ran to his fallen doubles partner, in a flash a familiar brunette and a freshman as well as a selective few from other schools crowded around the unconscious red head.

It happened in a moment! Before anyone could even react! One moment Kamio was aiming a tight fist towards Wakato for saying horrible things about Fudoumine and how weak they were, playing on Kamio's already weak mental state of his beloved fallen captain. And the next Eiji had stepped in, taking the full blow to the head!

"Hurry and get a teacher damn it!" the vice-captain mother hen screamed his rough cursing making some of the teens run off, each one in different ways to their coach but none the less run to get help as the selective few guys by Eiji tried to help him.

"Keep his head up" Fuji commanded as Choutarou and Akaya took the third years head up while Saeki tried to wipe the blood from the wound on the red head's right temple.

"There's so much blood…." the white haired boy murmured horrified

"I-I d-didn't mean to hit him! I" Fudoumine's vice-captain stuttered as Ibu tried to get him to relax and calm down a bit. All the while Wakato was getting a huge scolding from his captain, Kajimoto having half a mind to kick the fellow third year off the team that instant.

"You were in no position to get into a fight Wakato! No position what's so ever to even think you could say anything about Fudoumine's captain!" the normally calm third years screamed, a teammate of his was part of the reason why his friend, his crush was bleeding and unconscious! To say the captain was furious was an understand in itself!

"What happened here?!" Ryuzaki-sensei came running through the crowd followed by Sakaki-sensei and Hanamura-sensei all three shocked too Eiji laying on the floor like a broken doll bleeding profoundly.

"Quick get him to the infirmary!" Hanamura-sensei called out as the two second years carried the third year, making their way the rest of Seigaku helped out as well.

"Who started the fight!" Sakaki-sensei's normally stoic voice now loud and angry, as he easily caught sight of the trouble makers.

"Kamio Akira and Wakato Hiroshi! Get your asses here now!" not used to hearing their coach curse the Hyoutei regulars lightly grimaced as the two broke away from their teammates and followed the male teacher.

When they were fully gone, silence engulfed the fields where their most flamboyant person had just laid broken on the ground.

"What happens now?" Sengoku said sadly breaking the nerve wreaking silence,

"We have no choice but to continue our original purpose as to why we are here" Yanagi answered with his monotone voice

"Renji's right, all we can do now is go back to training and hope for the best towards Kikumaru" Sanada said as the two Champions walked off, ignoring the stares they could feel from their fellow tennis players.

But really what more **could** they do?

* * *

Me- I know! I know! The lot of you are probably saying how can I be so mean! I hurt Eiji!…I have my reasons!

But I also told the lot of you! have I ever written something that was predictable? I think not! and if you want to contradict me.....**don't** (let me at least live in ignorance for a while)

Please read and review nya!


	21. Chapter 21

Wow! O.O I never thought I'd get 11 reviews in one chapter much less one day! ^^ thank you all so much!

I can only hope the same goes with the rest of the story! *wink wink*

Please enjoy!

* * *

"What's going to happen to Eiji, sensei?" Oishi asked as the whole team along with Saeki, Kajimoto, Kirihara and Ootori stood outside the infirmary door awaiting the news to their red headed friend.

"He has a mild concussion, but right now thankfully he's just sleeping" Ryuzaki-sensei sighed with relief,

"Thank goodness" Choutarou smiled as the rest of the teens, let go of the breath they had unknowingly held.

"Is it alright if we see him Ryuzaki-san?" Kajimoto asked politely deeply wanting to apologize to the red head for his teammates part in all this, not noticing a pair of green eyes as well as a number of paired orbs watching with curiosity at the four boys not from Seigaku.

"I'm not sure, give it a few days and I'll see if it'll be okay"

"But…" Momo started when the coach cut him off

"No buts Momoshiro, I said give him a few days, and when you're here keep your voices down"

"Yes ma'am…." they responded thus, hanging their heads everyone was forced to leave the infirmary hall as quietly as they were told; and get back to training although most if not all wanted nothing to do with tennis.

* * *

"How is Kikumaru?" Sengoku asked as the Seigaku regulars came back to the fields, seeing the gloom and sadness on each and everyone's faces the carrot top could already get an idea, it was pretty bad.

"He has a mild concussion but right now he's sleeping" Inui spoke up seeing the vice-captain was already disheartened by his doubles accident.

"What happened to Kamio and Wakato-san?" Kaidoh inquired seeing that the two who had started the fight were no longer present,

"They were called back by Sakaki-sensei" Yuuta said noticing a face he had never seen on his brother before; one of hopelessness, fear, sadness, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I bet they're going to be sent home" Momo said sadly as a fellow second year he had befriended had done something as foolish as getting in a fight! Of course he understood why the guy did it, if anyone said bad things about Tezuka he'd be sure to punch the guys lights out!

"It wouldn't be a surprise" Kajimoto said nonchalantly even if he was speaking of his teammate. When he felt a pair of eyes on him, "is there a problem Oishi-kun?"

"Is it alright if we talk to you, Ootori-kun, Kirihara-kun and Saeki for moment?" the vice-captain of Seigaku asked politely looking at each of the guys who seems to care a bit too much about his doubles partner.

"It's alright with me" Choutarou said just as politely

"It's okay with me as well" Saeki said as Kajimoto and Kirihara nodded to the green eyed boy as the rest of the team watched,

"It'll just be a moment, but Sengoku and Fuji-kun could you please leave us?"

"Huh? Sure" the carrot top shrugged as the younger Fuji brother did the same taking one last look at his older brother.

"What is it Oishi?" Saeki asked folding his arms as Seigaku surrounded the boys from the other teams.

"I've noticed something that I don't quite get….and I'm sure the others have as well" eyeing his teammates who understood their fukubuchou and nodded in agreement.

"What?"

"Why are you all always with Eiji-senpai?" Momo spoke up, for once not being the slow one in all this

"Ha?" Kirihara let out at the odd question aimed at him as well as the others, who stood just as awkward and silent

"You're always talking to him and hanging around him, and we want to know why" Kaidoh said looking up at the third years and glaring at the second years,

"We're just friends, is that wrong?" Saeki said a kind smile on his face,

"No, but there is a fine line between friendship and….something else" a gleam shown on Inui's glasses looking at each of the guys through his thick glasses

"Are you trying to say something Inui-kun?" Kajimoto glared

"Now now everyone, this isn't the right time to be like this! Eiji's really hurt right now, and if we're all having a conversation about him it'd be best to have him here" Taka-san broke the glaring contest between most of the Seigaku regulars with the regulars of the enemy teams.

"Taka-san is right…we'll have this conversation again when Eiji gets better" Oishi said with a nod; meaning for the others to go back to their group and train for the fight with the Americans. Breaking up the gathering with an awkward silence filling each of its participants with worry, for the outcome of all this.

* * *

Three days pasted since Eiji's accident and contrary to the rumors, Kamio and Wakato weren't sent home but they were under no circumstances able to be nominated to join the Dream Team in the invitational tournament.

Things seems to go back to a sense of normalcy beside the fact that the teams were one short of a red head, still sleeping in the infirmary. However that didn't mean he couldn't have visitors! Just one at a time.

And so everyone had made a schedule to visit the boy, each person would get two hours every three hours in a day, only if they gave him peace on Sundays. So far Eiji had been visited by every one of his teammates as well as some other visitors from the other boys Eiji had befriended, along with others.

"Eiji-san….I'm sorry I couldn't stop Kamio from hitting you, I was right beside you and I-" sad honey dew orbs gazed upon the peaceful face of Eiji, a blush on his cheeks. The day after Oishi first confronted him and the others about their friendship with the acrobat, the vice-captain alone had got them again and this time they had hid nothing.

Choutarou came out and said that Eiji was a close friend of his and nothing they could do or say was going to change that, Kirihara had said the same thing to a degree but Saeki and Kajimoto were different when asked by the lot of Seigaku.

'_I wonder why_….' the silver haired boy thought as he reached over to hold the third years right hand, smiling at the warmth radiating from it

"I love you Eiji-san…is that so bad?" when a flutter of red laces crossed honey dew orbs and dark indigo stared up from white covers. "E-Eiji-san!?" was this possible?! Is this a dream?! Is Eiji really awake?!

"….C-houtarou-chan…." a murmur on dry and broken lips

"E-Eiji-san! Y-you're awake!" yes! It was true! T-this wasn't a dream! It was real!

Both sharing a smile of pure happiness when a question was asked "did you really mean what you said….Choutarou-chan?"

"E-eh?"

Not looking away Eiji kept his eyes on the younger boy, "do you….love me?" a hint of an emotion present deep within the weakness of Eiji's voice.

* * *

"Where are you going Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked his brunette haired upperclassman as the slender body began to walk towards the building,

"I'm going to use the bathroom, would you like to come along?"

"N-no thanks senpai" looking away the second year ran off once he saw _that_ smile on his senpai's face.

"Suit yourself" the ever closed tensai smirked, walking up the hill towards not the building or its restrooms, but one place only. He was going to see Eiji. Ootori was taking much too much time and it was already over two hours! He was going to see why.

Not liking the feeling of foreboding deep in his gut as he got closer to the infirmary hall, since Eiji had fallen he and Echizen had never spoken but he knew if he even spared the younger boy even a glance, he would do something Eiji would never forgive him for. But that still didn't take the pain of not knowing why Eiji had kissed Ryoma. There was no lie in those pale forest green orbs, and Fuji didn't like that.

The fact that Oishi and the rest of the team had finally caught on that those boys were around their Eiji, made a part of the genius happy but when he had caught word that they had been confronted again; it had made him nauseous, in the way Saeki smiled, how Ootori had stood tall and proud that he was friends with Eiji, how Kirihara looked all of them in the eye and said that Eiji was not only his friend but Rikkai's as well telling them of the red head's meeting the Champions before hand, how Kajimoto held a gleam in his sangfroid lilac colored eyes.

He had to talk to Eiji! Fuji had to get everything straight and the only way that would ever happen was if he talked to Eiji, but right now all the tensai wanted was for his best friend to wake up.

He was never good without the red head beside him anyway, it was a wonder how he had survived for so long without the boy by him before they had met in freshman year. When they had first met each other in the tennis club, Eiji was a bouncy, bubbly, loud boy that appeared to be the exact opposite of himself. It was only after the boy had talked to him and started to follow him and want to be with him did Fuji begin to loosen up.

He started talking more, smiling more and laughing at the most stupidest things, with this red head beside him Fuji looked at life differently. And after three years did the tensai finally see how much the boy meant to him, how painful and lonely life seemed to be without Eiji bouncing along him, his laughs, his smiles, his very being….

"Eiji"

Opening the door to the latter's room, Fuji slightly winced at the gleam of the sun through the open windows but he was here, and Eiji was in this room…but so was Choutarou.

Leaning over Eiji the edge of the second years lips on the red head's caught Fuji's wide light azure orbs automatically,

"F-Fuji-san?!" shocked honey dew stared up standing upright, flush all along his face.

"…"

"I-it'd be best if I go now, my time's up" holding his head down Choutarou ran past Fuji and out of Eiji's room leaving dark indigo to stare into light azure.

* * *

Me- oh!!!!!!! Now Choutarou-chan kissed Eiji!

How many kisses will Eiji get before he finally kisses Fuji?! I have no idea! And I'm the writer! Hahah

Please read and review!

And please don't ask me how long this story will be…I'm not saying anything!

oh and no up-dates until December! why?....because I'm evil and insane like that!


	22. Chapter 22

I know I said I'd up-date in December but I've rethought about it and I've decided I'mma up-date now!

Please enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Everyone of ya'll!

* * *

"Fuji…." Eiji made out as he stared up at his best friend, in the doorway shocked and completely silent.

"I see you're awake now, I'm glad!"

"Fujiko…."

"I'll go tell the teachers, rest now" even if he was called a tensai with one face, never had he ever had to try and protect that title; until now.

First Echizen had to tell him he had kissed Eiji and now he sees Ootori kissing Eiji! On top of his feelings for the boy and the stress, anger and fear of losing him to anyone else. In this instant in time, Fuji wished he had a stronger hold on his emotions.

"Fujiko t-that kiss…it" even if he had just awoken Eiji could see with perfection that strain on his best friends well placed mask. The tension in his shoulders, the sadness in his closed eyes, and the heart wrenching pain in his broken voice.

"It's fine…I didn't see anything"

"No, I can tell by your face o'chibi told you didn't he?"

"T-tell me what?" Fuji mentally cursed his voice for breaking at a time like this.

"Tell you that he kissed me"

"He told me nothing, now rest I'll go tell the teachers-"

"If you didn't know then why haven't you said my name!?"

Shock admitted from his being quickly and fierce but just like his title Fuji regained control.

"It doesn't matter…I'll go and let you rest now"

"No!" with his back turned all Fuji hear were the ruffles of the white sheets and the sound of grunting before turning to see Eiji get up from bed, wires attached to his arms and all.

"What are you…."

"Fuji l-let me talk! Don't leave me! Please!" taking a step Eiji forced his legs to move, willed his body to move as one, but the hit to his head had its affects after three days of being unconscious and the red head tripped over his own feet falling to the hard unforgiving ground

"Eiji!" running to his side in an instant, Fuji held Eiji in his arms protecting the boy's already fragile body from suffering further damage. "Are you alright Eiji?"

Opening his eyes, Eiji looked up into Fuji's eyes as they laid on the ground Eiji on Fuji's lower body cradled by his legs and arms, held close to his warm chest.

"I-I'm fine Fuji, thank you"

"It's no problem at all" realizing their position the brunette helped Eiji up so he could leave, when the red head held him in place.

"I said I needed to talk to you Fuji, you're not going anywhere"

"Eiji you're weak, we can talk later"

"No! listen to me now!" wrapping his arms around Fuji's torso the red head refused to let go.

"E-Eiji"

"That kiss meant nothing to me, Fuji please believe me!"

"…."

"In the days I was unconscious I couldn't move my body, I was awake all the time I could hear everyone who came to talk to me, but not once did you come!"

"Eiji…."

"I wanted to hear Fuji's voice so much but you didn't come see me….but it was because you didn't, I realized!" looking up Eiji looked into those stunning light azure orbs he had fallen in love with so long ago, and it made his heart beat just as it did then as it was doing now.

"I love you Fuji!" Eiji beamed and continued

"I love Fuji! I wanted to hear you, to see you and to touch you! But when I couldn't I realized how sad and lonely I felt, I wanted Fuji to be beside me, to talk to me and will me to wake up just like everyone else did"

"I wanted Fuji and only Fuji Shusuke!" blushing Eiji didn't look away,

"E-Eiji…."

"Y-you don't….feel the same?" his hold on the tensai's waist loosened as well as the look of happiness on the red head's face.

"It's not that Eiji….y-you kissed Echizen and now Ootori…"

"N-no, they kissed me, I couldn't do anything because I didn't think they would, but they meant nothing to me"

"But you still like them, don't you" no need to be told what the other meant, Eiji understood; he was the one person who understood the tensai the best after all.

"Yes, as friends I do, I can't hate anyone Fujiko you know that…but I don't love them; I love you!" looking into azure dark indigo gleamed,

"E-Eiji I-" smiling Fuji held Eiji closer to him than he ever had before, as they laid there on the ground.

"Fujiko"

"I never thought I'd hear those words from you, Eiji"

"So does this mean?"

"Ah, I love you too Kikumaru Eiji"

"Shusuke!" holding his close until Eiji's nose touched the dip of his collarbone, Fuji kissed Eiji head and wouldn't stop repeating that he loved Eiji, with all his heart.

Neither did the other.

* * *

Later that day, Ryuzaki-sensai and the other teachers came in once Fuji had left to go get them saying Eiji was awake. All three were ecstatic and the news swept around the training grounds like fire. Soon everyone wanted to go see the red head and talk to him.

"Eiji thank goodness you're awake!"

"Oishi! Everyone's here!"

"You gave us a huge scare Eiji-senpai!" Momo exclaimed

"Sorry nya, Momo-chi everyone"

"As long as you get better, it's all forgiven" Inui smiled

"So does this mean I don't have to drink your Inui juice!"

"Ah-"

"I think so! Don't you Inui?" Taka-san interrupted the data master, with a pat on the shoulder

"…" the taller teen murmured words in auditable as he pushed up his glasses.

"It's good to see you awake Eiji-senpai" Kaidoh smiled as the red head beamed at his kouhai.

"I missed you too Kaoru-chan!" earning a grunt from the boy at the sound of his first name.

"It's getting late, Kikumaru needs more rest before he can come back to training" their coach advised as the rest nodded

"Come back soon Eiji" the vice-captain smiled at his doubles partner

"Nya! You bet!" waving his friends off, they were almost completely out of the room when Eiji called one back. "O'chibi could I talk to you?"

Stopping in his silent march the freshman, turned around and stood stiff.

"Shusuke could you leave me and o'chibi for a moment?"

"Alright, but I'll be right out side okay?"

"Nya! I'll be fine" Fuji glanced at the freshman with cold eyes before closing the door. "O'chibi-"

"You don't need to say anymore Eiji-senpai, I know already"

"O-"

"You just called Fuji-senpai by his first name, it's only natural you would after you've told him you liked him and he returned your feelings"

"O'chibi"

"I kissed you that night, because I liked you Eiji-senpai, I still do"

"But you knew-"

"Yes, but I didn't want to give you up…."

"…Ryoma"

"I knew you'd get with Fuji-senpai but I- just wanted to tell you at least once before you were gone.."

"I'm not going anywhere o'chibi"

"Together with Fuji-senpai you are gone…from where I could get you anyway" looking away from those cat like orbs Ryoma hid his blush and tightly pressed lips.

"Ryoma look at me" turning his head up at the sound of his name rarely spoken on the red head's lips, the freshman stared at this upperclassman "When you kissed me, I admit it got me really confused, I felt something for you I still do but-"

"It's not love"

"No, it is just a different kind of love"

"What?"

"I love you o'chibi, you're my favorite kouhai, a sweet little brother, an irreplaceable friend and my good teammate you were there for me when Shusuke wasn't, and its because of that you hold a special place in my heart"

"…."

"Nothing will change that, so isn't that enough?"

With his hands in his pockets, Ryoma let out a playful smirk his pale forest green eyes shining just a bit brighter than normally,

"Yeah, that's enough; I love you too Eiji-senpai" turning to leave before the red head could reply Ryoma closed the door, glided right past his tensai of a senpai and calmly walked down the infirmary hall,

No one noticing the boys tightly clenched fist. Or the painfully piercing gaze underneath the hat.

* * *

The following days Eiji was well enough to go back to training, his body was a bit slower than usual but with physical training it'd be just as good!

"Ah it feels great to be in a uniformed jersey again nya!"

"Eiji-kun you're back!" two of his friends walked up besides the red head, with Fuji already glaring through that smile of his.

"Takahisa-chan! Kojiroh-chan! Hinya!"

"It's been too long" Saeki smiled his navy blue eyes gleaming against dark indigo.

"That's right! Ah where's Choutarou-chan?" noticing a certain silver haired second year wasn't present, a frown appeared on the acrobats face

"He's been hanging around Shishido a lot lately" Saeki informed

"Hoi?" he was about to ask why when the thought of the boy kissing him stole into his memory, '_he must feel so confused…I have to go talk to him' _"and what about Akaya-chan?"

"He's been training like crazy with Sanada-kun and Yanagi-kun" Kajimoto spoke up for Rikkai's second year

"Hmm" now why Akaya-chan?

"Eiji, are you well enough to fully train now or-?"

"No I'm good as new! Well not really but I can train a bit nya! Shusuke'll help me" once those words left his lips, the two boys looked flabbergasted and a bit…of something else. Fear?

"S-husuke?" Saeki cursed his stutter, especially when the former smirked

"Yes, we're together Saeki, Kajimoto didn't you know?" holding his boyfriend by the hand intertwining their fingers, making the latter blush red just as his hair as well as make both the captain and vice-captain stand frozen.

"I-it is true Eiji-kun?"

"Uh huh, Shusuke and I are together, don't tell anyone yet k? I want the team to be surprised!" the red head spoke with such innocence, Saeki and Kajimoto couldn't help but smile at their friend

"Of course, we won't say a word" the white haired boy promised as the taller boy nodded

"You have our word"

"Thanks you guys!" beaming at his good friends, Fuji lead his boyfriend towards another place, leaving the two others where they were.

"Some how I saw this coming" Saeki gave a humorless laugh "I just didn't think it'd be this…"

"Painful?" the captain interrupted with the same thought, as the two glanced at the other with sad but understanding eyes.

"Yeah" it was and always will be one-sided love.

* * *

Me- yes! Finally after SOOOOO flipin' long Fuji and Eiji are together!!!!!!!!

Isn't it great!? I love it! XD too bad Ryoma, Saeki and Kajimoto had to be rejected in the end…..

And next it's going to be Chou-chan and Aka-chan!

Oh yes the next up-date will be December 10th! So until then!

Please read and review!!!!!!!!!! and HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

I know I said I'd up-date on the 10th.....well I felt so bad that I kept ya'll waiting, so here you are!

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Eiji where are you going?" Fuji asked when his boyfriend let his hand go and headed towards Sakaki-sensei's group.

"I'm going to go talk to Akaya-chan"

"I don't think-"

"Don't worry Shusuke, I just want to talk to him" turning back to his boyfriend Eiji grinned, squeezing his hand

"Alright, but don't stay too long or I'll have to do something to Rikkai to get you back" _that_ smile appeared on the tensai's face and Eiji gulped for his second year friend and his team.

"I won't be long nya!"

Running towards the closed eyed and ever capped third years of Rikkai as well as their kouhai who was busy hitting each tennis ball thrown at him by his senpai, with amazing skill and actuary. Even if he did hurt his boyfriend before, Eiji had to admit the kid was damn good.

"Akaya-chan!" yelling as high as his voice would let him since his body was still not fully recovered, Eiji was happy at the fact that most of the people who had heard his voice turned but ecstatic that the very latter looked over when his name was called looking right at Eiji.

"Akaya why is Kikumaru called you chan?" Sanada asked the second year who had turned towards his fukubuchou, racket still in hand.

"Uh"

"75 percent chance that they have become closer friends since districts" Yanagi responded in his monotone voice noticing a light coloring to the second year's face, taking a mental note to write all of this in his notebook for data.

"Akaya-chan! Can I talk to you?" Eiji asked once he had gotten over the hill and stood against the metal fence surrounding the tennis courts.

"Uh I-"

"Ne Sanada can I talk to Akaya-chan for a bit?"

"He has training to do"

"It's just for a bit" the red head looking sad at the vice-captain when The Master stepped in

"I have no problem with that, Akaya has progressed much in this week, talking with you will be no problem, Kikumaru"

"Renji!"

"Seiichi wouldn't like it if Akaya went back with a sad face on and you being the cause now would he, Genichiroh?" seeing one of his best friends stiffen at that, Yanagi smirked, another thing to put down in his notebook.

"Fine, ten minutes go before I change my mind"

"Thanks Yanagi-senpai!" jogging off towards the open metal door, as Eiji ran around the courts where he met up with the seaweed haired boy.

"Just because I let you get away with threatening me once, don't expect it to happen again Renji"

"Of course Genichiroh, I would never think that" a smirk on the teens lips as he walked off towards the bench,

"Looks like Niou's infectious just as I thought" a sigh escaped a tired mouth.

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about Eiji-san?" Akaya kept his hands by his side, free of any racket.

"About what you were going to tell me back when you apologized for hurting Shusuke"

"Ah- about that…wait what?"

"Hoi?"

"Did you just call Fuji-san by his first name?" the second year looked shocked, never had he heard the red head call the brunette by his first name, so why now?…unless!?

"You see nya, Shusuke and I are together now"

He had heard rumors about when a person gets their heart broken, it's the most painful feeling in the world. It feels like your very beating heart was horribly ripped out of your chest, causing your lungs to swollen and burn with each breath you took, Akaya had never felt that way before and he had no reason to….until now for once he had heard those words, his mind shut down

"T-together…"

"Ah, isn't it great nya?"

"B-but how?"

"I told him I liked him and he accepted"

"But I like you!" the green eyes boy yelled, shocking the red head

"W-what?"

Realizing what he just said, Akaya clenched his fists and hung his head in embarrassment "that day I wanted to tell you that I liked you but I couldn't since then"

"Akaya-chan"

"I didn't want to like you like I do now! But- I can't help it" his voice lowered and clenched his fists hard, forgetting the pain.

"Akaya-chan…." but of course this was going to happen. It was always like this…because of all the people he had hurt before people would call it karma, but Kirihara knew better; it wasn't karma it was just damn fate.

He was never allowed to fall in love, a scoff fell from the boy's lips as a bitter smile wrapped around his face,

"I knew this would happen"

"Hoi? You knew what?"

Looking up into the red head's face, Kirihara didn't look away and answered

"I didn't think I would fall for you Eiji-san, but when I did I sort of knew; it would never work out"

"Akaya-chan it's not like I don't like you"

"…."

"I like you too! But-"

"It's fine Eiji-san….I'm fine, I'll get over this sooner or later, it's fine"

"Akaya-chan" reaching out towards the younger boy, Kirihara moved back just in time so the acrobats hand reached nothing but air.

"I said it's fine Eiji-san, I'll see you at Nationals I have to go practice now" turning his back to the taller boy, Eiji looked to the ground with a sad sigh.

Why did all his friends seem to be so sad when he tells them he and Shusuke are together? He knew they were closer to him sometimes more than to their own teammates but it was nothing more right? He understood why o'chibi was sad, the boy liked him but to the others…..shouldn't they be congratulating him? It wasn't that they were disgusted of him, no: if that were true they would have surely told him or made a face of sorts so why?

* * *

"Are you alright Eiji?" Fuji asked once his boyfriend was in eye shot from where he was with Kirihara, the red head held a confused and hurt expression

"Nya? Oh Shusuke…"

"What is it?"

"Ever since I told Kojiroh-chan, Takahisa-chan and Akaya-chan you and me are together, they seem to get sad and angry at me…why is that?"

"Y-you mean you didn't know?"

"Know what nya?"

Opening his mouth to response Fuji thought better of it, and began to close his mouth when Eiji gave him a hopeful look that would melt even a heart of pure stone and ice. Tearing at Fuji's heart even more about telling the truth to his significant other.

If he told what would Eiji think of the others? Would he leave him? Would he choose another?

"Shusuke what didn't I know, why are you faltering?"

"Eiji-" closing his mouth to resist saying something stupid much less look the way, Fuji thought if he didn't tell Eiji about the others and he found out by other means, knowing that he knew Eiji would get angry at him all over again and only fate would know where they'd be then. Yet if he told him then Eiji was sure to blame himself, damn it! He was stuck once more!

"Shusuke! Tell me nya!"

"Eiji, please…"

Knowing his best friend the best the red head knew that tone of voice instantly and was quiet in a heart beat,

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, forgive me but please believe me when I say this Eiji"

"Yes?"

"I love you more than anything, and anyone" overwhelmed with a warm feeling deep in the pit of his stomach flowing to his heart, Eiji blushed taking Fuji's hands in his placing them close to his chest right on his heart.

"I know that Shusuke, I love you too"

"Eiji….Ootori and the others, since you met them at each tournament during districts, have fallen for you"

"H-hoi? W-what do you-"

"I mean they have fallen in love with you Eiji, each boy"

"I- you can't be…"

"I wish I wasn't Eiji but I've watched them long enough to know that look they have in their eyes when watching you"

"What do you mean"

"The look they have is one of love Eiji, I have the same eyes towards you"

"Shusuke…." releasing his hands Eiji turned around, holding his head in dismay "this explains everything!….gah, I'm such an idiot! How could I not see that!…I-it was always in front of me and I!"

"No Eiji, it's not your fault"

"How can't it not be? I got so close to them and all this time they- liked me and I never thought a thing about it!"

"Eiji look at me" using his stern voice the red head did as he was told looking up with a sad and mournful face. Taking his chin Fuji didn't let the younger boy turn away. "What's done is done, you can't change that"

"But!"

"Eiji! If you did know sooner or before all of this, would you still have chosen me?" he needed to know! That was the one thing Fuji had to know above all else, would Eiji have still loved him if he knew the others felt the same towards him?

"I-I" Eiji faltered.

Suddenly as if in a dream on pause Fuji softly let his hand fall from the boy's chin as he began to turn, not wanting to hear the rest

"Shusuke!"

"It's best we get back to practicing, you have much to do after that incident a week ago"

"Wait Shu-" before he could even finish, the brunette walked off not bothering to look back, and for some odd reason unknown to the red head himself;

He didn't run after him.

* * *

Me- yay! It's not over yet! XD I'm glad! I love all the reviews and the friends I've made nya!

But I did want to end this story with this chapter…but I guess it wasn't to be! XD

However I wonder why didn't Eiji answer! Why did he falter himself! O.O gasp! Could this be another cliffhanger as well as even more drama! XD

Until the next chapter please read and review everyone!


	24. Chapter 24

Please enjoy!

* * *

After that day, Fuji had talked very little to Eiji even when they were roommates, after some tries to get the brunette to talk to him Eiji sadly but never the less gave up, and so the rest of the Training Camp was spent like it was suppose to be used for.

Eiji practiced with Oishi and Momo who brought o'chibi along while Fuji watched over himself and his little brother.

No longer did the kid and Eiji have awkward moments, o'chibi was returning to his old arrogant smug self just as Saeki and Kajimoto, even Kirihara were returning to their old selves. Before long the five of them had rekindled their friendship, but the nagging voice in the back of Eiji's mind kept taunting him that no matter how much time passes the fact that he was blind to his friends feelings will never go away. However the red head did well in hiding it.

In that fact he never asked the guys if they did have feelings like love or affection towards him and so the subject died before long and it never reappeared, yet one couldn't help notice the group of the odd assortment of companions was minus one.

Since that day Eiji had yet to see the silver haired second year, rumor had it though that he was spending all his time with his senpai-tachi from Hyoutei until the third and final week of the Training Camp that is,

As Eiji was walking towards the bathroom after doubling up with Oishi after so long, around the corner the red head once again met the floor with his butt.

"Oww! That hurt nya!"

"E-Eiji-san!" looking up at the sound of his name Eiji was shocked to see the person who had called him, sitting just as awkwardly before him just as shocked

"Choutarou-chan!"

"Uhh I- I'm sorry!" looking anywhere else the second year couldn't look at the upperclassman after what he did. He kissed the older of fate's sake! There was no way he'd ever be able to look at the red head ever again!

"Choutarou-chan…"

"I- I'm so very sorry!" fumbling his oddly placed legs caused by the fall on his own butt, Choutarou fell to his knees and bowed low, the basket of fallen neon tennis balls disarranged and surrounding them forgotten. "I completely understand why you'd never forgive me for kissing you, but please let me be selfish and tell you that I am truly sorry for what I did! I was never in a position where I was allowed to even think about kissing you Eiji-san! I-"

"Choutarou-chan it's okay nya"

"N-no it's not! Eiji-san!" looking up honey dew orbs truly looked sorrowful and hurt, returning to his bow Choutarou continued "no matter how many times I say it, I'll never forgive myself but I don't think I could even face my mistake if you didn't-"

"I said it's fine Choutarou-chan!"

"But Eiji-san!"

Reaching out his right hand, Choutarou thought the red head was going to hit him and clenched his eyes shut for the impact he knew he deserved; however when no pain coursed through his cheek and a warmth was placed on his head, the silver haired boy slowly opened his honey dew orbs to see Eiji's hand on his head.

Just as he had always done before.

"I understand why you did it"

"Y-you do?"

"You liked me…didn't you?"

"Uhm, I- still do" looking away the second year didn't see Eiji's face slip a bit before returning to its happy smile.

"I like you too Choutarou-chan but I can't love you"

"Ah, I know you and Fuji-san are already…"

"So you've heard?"

"Uhm, about four days ago now Oshitari-senpai saw you two holding hands when you got out of the infirmary"

"I see nya" taking back his hand, Eiji swirled on his heel and started to pick up the tennis balls, gaining an odd look from the younger boy.

"Is something wrong Eiji-san?"

"…Shuko and I sort of got into a fight"

"I'm sorry"

"No, I don't even know myself why I didn't….never mind nya! Let's pick up these balls so we can get back to training nya!" already arms filled with the balls, Choutarou nodded picking up the basket and helping the red head. When he couldn't help but ask

"Eiji-san?"

"Hmm?"

"D-does this mean we're…friends again?" looking over his shoulder at the older boy, a smile filled his face when the red head grinned back

"Of course! We're good friends until the end nya!"

"Hai!" this older boy was his favorite senpai! How could he not be!

* * *

Later that night on his way towards his room, Eiji let his mind wander now he and his companions were all friends again! His team had been training like crazy! Momo had gotten stronger in battling Sengoku, Echizen had fought with Kirihara, Saeki and Kajimoto had fought against each other, Kaidoh was in the hands of Inui and Taka-san so all three of them had evolved much in these three weeks.

Oishi and he had strengthen their doubles in battling each other with Shishido and Choutarou as their doubles partner, all that needed to be fixed was him and Fuji. By now the entire Training Camp knew that they were together, but contrary to rumor the teachers didn't seem to mind; Ryuzaki-sensai didn't stop them, Sakaki-sensai didn't break them up, nor did Hanamura-sensai try anything…odd. They were free to do what ever they pleased, the only problem was was that they were fighting and now had stopped talking to each other all together.

"Shuko…." why did he falter his words? He had no idea himself! Fuji just up and asked him when it was already hard to comprehend the other piece of information put unto him just seconds before, maybe that was it….no. He had stuttered because it was something more, but what was it?

Eiji was sure as he loved The Chocolates! He Kikumaru Eiji did love quite dearly and deeply Fuji Shusuke! He was sure each time he looked into those mesmerizing light azure eyes, feel the boy's silky sun kissed brown hair flowing through his fingers, his thin fingers intertwining with his own, the smooth press of the older boy's lips on his skin, how he had told him he loved him, the beating of his heart, the rush of emotions running through his body like a trampling horde of horses along an open valley.

There was no truer feeling he was sure of other than a love for tennis, but Fuji was nothing compared to tennis! He was worlds apart!

Yet if this was all true, and nothing could break Eiji's heart from Fuji why did he….

"Oww! My head nya!" rubbing his forehead the red head looked up and noticed he was already at his room. He just had bumped into the closed door. "I'm such an idiot" murmuring to himself Eiji leaned on the wooden door now that he was here, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see Fuji….what would he say to the older boy? How could he fix this? What if Fuji never forgave him!? What if he couldn't find an answer! What if-

"WAhh!" falling head first the door opened and instantly gravity played its game on Eiji, pulling him down onto the other from inside the room.

"E-Eiji"

"S-Shuko!" looking up into the tensai's eyes, Eiji continued to lay in between Fuji's legs, partly on his chest.

"Eiji…please get off"

"…No" holding his boyfriend's torso like he did when he was in the infirmary Eiji could have sworn Fuji went rigid.

"Please get off of me Eiji"

"No!"

"Eiji!"

"I didn't let you go at the infirmary and I'm not letting go now Shuko!"

"Eiji"

"The reason I didn't answer your question before was-"

"I don't want to hear it"

"Shusuke!"

"No! I've been through too much already Eiji…please… don't hurt me again" the last part whispered on the wind, hidden behind locks of sun kissed brown refusing to look up from the ground.

Moving his fallen body to a sitting position still in between Fuji's legs Eiji took the brunette's chin forcing the older boy to look at him and no where else.

"The last thing on this earth, I want to do is to hurt you Shusuke" true dark orbs stared into light, Eiji meant what he said; there was no truer words uttered from his lips before.

"Eiji" pain deep within Fuji's eyes shown through the hope when Eiji let his head fall swiftly onto his boyfriends lips.

Softly and gentle not to scare the older boy but enough to let him know, he meant it; never would he want to hurt Fuji in any way.

Fuji on the other hand was shocked, flabbergasted and down right silent. Never in a million of years did he think Eiji would be the one to kiss him, he always pictured himself taking the red head's first kiss not this way. But when the smoothness and gentle lips of the younger boy, played with his mind Fuji didn't care. He loved the way his heart fluttered like a free bird from a too small cage, the feel of the younger holding his head as he held his waist pulling him closer for warmth only Eiji could provide. Fuji loved it all, and for a moment he didn't care about anything or anyone else outside of his and Eiji's world.

After some time Eiji and Fuji let the other go, but not free from the other's grasp, placing their foreheads together they shared a smile only they saw on the other.

"Shusuke, the reason I stuttered-" a finger was placed on his lips, silencing the red head a shake of sun kissed locks and the smell of raindrops drifted into his senses,

"I don't need to know Eiji"

"But Shuko!"

"All I wanted was to know if you loved me, and now I do"

"Shusuke" grinning the acrobat hugged his best friend as tight as he had ever as did the tensai to him. "I love you and only you, no matter what"

"I know Eiji, I love you too." and that was the truest truth uttered from his lips.

For no matter what would happen from now on, as long as Eiji loved him and as long as Fuji would love Eiji back; not even the world would break them from each other.

Their love would be eternal.

* * *

"By the way Eiji, when did you start calling me Shuko?"

"It's my nickname for you! Fujiko, Shuko!"

"Of course, but it's best you get some sleep now"

"Hoi? Why?"

"Tomorrow is the day when the Dream Team will be chosen"

"Nya! I will, good night then Shusuke"

"Heh good night Eiji, sweet dreams."

________________________________________________________________________

Me- and it's over!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sigh* all the reviews I've gotten so far are the reason I could continue this! So thank you everyone!

I'm not sure if this will be the last Dream Pair story I'll write but I can say it's been my most favorite! And I'm glad it was for others! I also hope this was a good enough ending! And not anti-climatic or disappointing! If it is I am very sorry! Truly I am but I really suck at endings!

Please read and review one last time and if you'll want check out my new story about the Diabolic Pair! (Kirihara Akaya and Marui Bunta from Rikkai) coming out next year!Oh and if anyone wants to use Shuko as a nickname for Fuji go head as long as the disclaimer goes to me! I'll be all to happy to let you use it!

PS. HAPPY HOILDAYS AND MERRY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!! XD


End file.
